


Sing A Song Of Love

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 66,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34
Summary: *Siren - are beautiful yet dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

Everyone was directed to the meeting room for an announcement on the latest Hydra facility that was located in Normandy. I was walking back from the gym with Bucky, as we were nearing the meeting room. Once there, Pietro already being the first in the meeting room, Bucky and I took our seats, as we waited for the rest of the Avengers to assemble. 

Slowly, one by one, everyone filed in, with Loki following lastly behind Thor, who as usual, doesn't seem the least bit interested.

"Fury, what have you got for us?" I asked as Fury pulls out a manila folder, with a few pieces of paper in it.

"I have here the latest weapon Hydra has. We are to infiltrate and grab it. I hope you keep the damage to a minimum, Stark." Fury glowers, as he glares at Tony with his one good eye.

"Hey! For the hundredth time, it wasn't my fault! Besides, the Hulk did more damage than I did." Tony grumbles as he crosses his arms.

"And who released the Hulk, Stark?" Fury asks, silencing Tony.

"Anyway, what's the weapon?" I asked as I was handed the manila folder, flipping through the few pages, only spotting two pictures, both of them being a tank filled with murky water at different angles.

"That's the thing, the only information we got is that it's extraordinarily dangerous. From what I heard, it has killed twenty men from the Hydra facility, and that was when it was being transported." As Fury explains this, I pass the pictures and files over to Bucky, who looked through them quickly, before passing them off.

"Judging from the pictures, it looks like they just want an oversized pool," Tony remarks.

Natasha ignores him as she asks, "So, we are dealing with an unknown object that can potentially be a menace to society if we don't get our hands on it right away?" 

"That is exactly it. So, I expect everyone to suit up and get ready for Normandy." Fury demands, dismissing the meeting.

"So, what do you think about all this Buck?" I asked.

"Dunno, Steve. However, those tanks.....they seem somehow familiar. I just can't place it." Bucky says as he scratches his head in thought.

"Don't stress about it. Though, I do have an odd feeling about this mission." I mutter.

"What? Worried about the weapon at the Hydra base?" Bucky asks.

"No....I just can't explain it. It's just......I dunno, it seems as if something weird is gonna happen, not like in a bad way, but in a 'some freaky stuff is gonna happen' feeling." I say, not knowing how to really depict my feelings.

"Steve, we are in the realm of freaky, now. We're both in our nineties, but look to be in our twenties. We have two Norse gods on our team, a speedster, a large green rage monster, a robot, a witch, two master assassins, need I say more?" Bucky lists off.

"I know, but it's just one of those feelings I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, right now, we really should be getting ready," Bucky says, as I nod in response.  
-  
-  
-  
It took a while to get to Normandy, but once we did, we immediately began our attack. Everyone going off into opposite directions, hoping to take down as many Hydra thugs as possible while searching for the weapon. After about fifteen minutes, I come to a well preserved thick steel door. Cautiously, I open it, only to reveal a large water tank with murky waters and a tightly sealed lid. What I assume to be the control panels, are on the opposite side of the tank, probably to the sealed lid.

I quickly press my comm, as I say, "Guys, I think I found it. I'm gonna be taking a look. Take care of the rest of the Hydra goons." 

Everyone gave a quick note of understanding, as I slowly slink to the glass window, showing the barely lit water. As soon as my face was close to the glass, a sudden thump was heard, as a webbed hand places itself against the glass.

Startled I jump back, nearly falling over as I keep my eyes on the hand, as a face slowly begins to emerge. Showing a woman with amazingly beautiful (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair floating around her face.

I was soon snapped out of my trance when I realized that she could be potentially drowning.

Hurriedly, I go over to the control panel and began to quickly figure out how to open the lid. Finally, I see a large blue button, not wasting a second, I press it. Soon, a whirring sound of gears in motion is heard in the room. As soon as the lid is opened, I see the woman's upper torso show above the water in the middle of the tank.

"Don't worry, ma'am! I'm here to help you." I say, as I quickly jog up to the tank, however, I soon stopped when the woman breathed out a single word....or rather.....a name.

"William."

Confused, I slowly move closer to the tank.

"William. My dear, sweet William. I knew you would come to rescue me." She continues, giving the sweetest of smiles that it would have bitterest of men smiling.

"Ma'am, my name is Steve Rodgers. I am going to need you to-" my sentence was cut short when the woman dived back underneath the water and just as quickly popped up at the edge of the tank. She then proceeded to rest her arms atop the edge, before resting her chin on her arms.

I was about to say something, but that was when the mysterious woman began to sing.

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LYWRYTrebQ

<"When ten years have passed, my love  
Please return to me  
I'll be waiting here for you  
Our love shall ever be  
Though your heart belongs to the sea  
I will still be true  
I'm here waiting patiently  
And still in love with you.">

It felt like I was in a dream. I was compelled to her, my legs walking on their own accord as I neared her. Once in front of her, I looked up at her relaxed from, as she reaches down from the tank, cupping her webbed hand onto my cheek, as she gently caressed it with her thumb.

"My beloved William, I knew you would come for me." She whispered as she leaned down from the tank, briefly showing the lower half covered in something that resembled scales of a fish. However, before her arms even passed my head to hug me, the sound of a gun being fired is heard.

Soon after, the woman jerks back, crying out in pain as she clutches her injured right shoulder, which is now bleeding profusely into the murky water.  
I was still standing there, looking dazed, when a sudden fist came across my face.

"What?" I breathed out, as I blinked a few times.

"Steve. Oh thank god, you weren't responding to my yells." Bucky says as he looks me over for any injury.

Suddenly, I am fully aware of the woman in the tank, clutching her bleeding shoulder, as she looks up at me. Tears pricking the corner of her eyes, as she gives me a look of pure heart-wrenching sorrow.

"Bucky, we have to help." I instantly say, as I was about to climb in, however, Bucky grabbed my shoulder, as he says, "Steve, are you insane!? You don't know what the hell she might do! She's probably in that tank for a reason, don't you think that she could be that weapon." 

"All the more reason to help," I say, before lifting myself over the edge of the tank, before plummeting into the surprisingly warm water.

I quickly swim over to the injured woman, grabbing her around the waist to keep her balanced, in case she were to lose consciousness and drown. However, that was when something brushed against my foot. Startled, I looked down, only to see a dark outline of what appeared to be a fish-like tail.

"What the hell," I mutter, as I looked back at the woman clutched in my grasp. Only now realizing that she has fallen unconscious, either due to pain or blood loss. Shaking my head, I temporarily clear my thoughts, before swimming back over to Bucky.

Bucky, very wary of the woman, reaches out his arms.

"On three," I say, earning a nod from Bucky.

"One," I say, as I repositioned my grip.

"Two." 

"Three!" I grunt as I heaved the woman over the tank and into Bucky's grasp.

I quickly jumped out, as soon as Bucky caught the woman. Only to stop in complete shock.

There, on top of Bucky, is a woman with the lower half being of a blue fish-scaled tail. But, the tail soon shrinks down, before showing a pair of human legs.  
Bucky also seemed in shock, as he just stared at the woman's face.

"Well, congrats Steve. You win with the freakiest thing I saw. Winning with finding a fuckin' mermaid." Bucky says as he stares awestruck at the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

"So, let me get this straight-" Tony began, as Bruce treats the wound on the unconscious woman.

"You're telling me, that in that tank was that woman." Tony says as he gestures to her before he continues, "And that woman there.....is a mermaid?"

Bucky and I both look exaggerated, as I groan out, "Yes. We saw what we saw and we saw that woman have a tail of a fish before it dissolved into human legs when we placed her out of the water."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, Steve. It's just, the story you and Bucky are telling me is kinda impossible. Mermaids don't exist and even if they did, why does Hydra want one? So that could what? Sing 'Under the Sea' all day long?" Tony remarks.

"We have two Norse gods living in this tower, and yet, you don't believe there to be mermaids? In all honesty, I think I would believe them." Clint says as he looks between the three of us.

"If you're so skeptical of it, then place her in water when she's conscious. She should grow her tail back." Bucky comments.

Tony raised an eyebrow, before Natasha finally spoke out, "It wouldn't hurt to at least do that. If they are speaking the truth, then we will deal with it accordingly."

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

When you awoke, a blinding white light caused you to quickly close your (E/C) eyes. You blinked a few times, before finally adjusting to the location you were currently in.

You looked around, before thinking to yourself, 'Where am I?'

You, however, stopped mid-thought when your eyes landed on a large pond of crystal blue water. The shape of the pond itself was odd, having been resembled itself to a rectangular shape, rather than a more natural shape.

However, as you went to get up, sharp pain in your right shoulder had stopped you short, causing you to wince. You looked down, only to see a clean white cloth bandage wrapped securely on your shoulder. 

'What? How is this possible? Those barbaric people have never cared for the wounds I have received before.' You think, before shaking your head.

"No matter, this cannot do." You say aloud, before finally standing, ignoring the searing pain, as you stumbled to the water.

'I have been in my other form for far too long. I need to build up my strength on my human form.' You thought bitterly, before sitting on the rough concrete edge of the water.  
You gently closed your eyes, as you slid into the water, relishing the sudden coolness and healing factor the clean water is providing, as your lower half transform into one suited for living in the water. 

"What do you know, you two were right." A sudden male voice echoed, causing you to snap your eyes open and glared at the figure on the other side of the room, that is currently being surrounded by other people, one of which was an odd red skinned man.

"Who are you? I demand that you tell me where you have taken me this time." You hissed, your eyes narrowing.

"Whoa there, little mermaid. We come from an organization called Shield, we're the good guys." A man with a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, says.

Your blazing (E/C) eyes, turned to the man with the arrows, before spitting out harshly, "How dare you to insult me, you barbaric man. I am not like those wretched creatures. I am a Siren, a proud species and to insult me further, you speak of good, just like the other barbarians have. Yet, you carry weapons with you, if you speak of good, I advise you to at least put them out of sight, if you wish to fool someone with talk of peace."

A man with long golden locks and a male with hair the color of a raven steps forward, the golden-haired man speaks in a booming voice.

"I am Thor of Asgard and I swear on my name that we bore no ill will. You have my word."

"Thor, god of lightning?" You questioned, your eyebrows furrowed together in an act of confusion.

The man nods and you feel yourself ease, as you say, "Then I presume the one who has the raven colored hair is Loki, god of mischief and lies?"

"You speak as if you know us." The trickster says.

"I have not. However, I do believe you have once met my great-great-grandfather." You confessed.

Everyone else who was in the room seemed confused, as well as the Asgardians.

"May I ask who your great-great-grandfather was?" Thor asks.

"Poseidon, king of the oceans." You spoke out, as you swam to the concrete edge of the water, the others that accompany the two Norse gods stiffen, ready to fight if necessary.  
"Ah, yes. He is a wise man, one who deserves the title of king of the ocean." Thor spoke out.

"Indeed. I do apologize for insulting you, it is difficult to tell who means well when you have been captured by vile people who do nothing but harm for over 700 years." You apologize.

"It is understandable," Thor says, but before anyone could make any further conversation, the man that first spoke out since your awakened state, speaks out once more.  
"Wait, if you aren't a mermaid, how the hell can you be related to Poseidon?"

"Poseidon has created all the living things you have in the ocean, from the smallest grain of sand at the bottom of the ocean to the great hunchback whale. I would also like to advise you greatly, do not compare me with such vile creatures." You say, glaring lightly at the man.

"What is so bad about you being compared to a mermaid?" The man, who resembles your beloved William, asks.

"A mermaid is a cowardice creature. They will use any means they see fit to survive. Even if that were to lead to betraying their own kind. A siren is much more prideful, the will die before betraying anyone that has earned their trust. However, that does not mean sirens aren't as innocent either." You explained, earning a confused expression from the William look alike, causing you to smile for the briefest of moments.

"What does that mean?" A man, with white hair atop darker hair, asks.

"Do you know what sirens are? We are beautiful yet dangerous creatures, who lure men with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck or drown, where we will then proceed to devote their remains." You explained.

You see everyone immediately take the defense to your words, causing you to chuckle at their antics.

"What is so funny?" A man with shoulder-length brown hair, asks.

"It's just if I wished to cause harm, do you think I would not have done so already? I may have done those deeds at one point in my many years of life, but I have changed. I no longer wish to cause the death of men." You say, as you casually swim backward, your blue tail flopping lazily in the cool clean water.

Everyone seemed thoughtful for a moment, before a woman with blazing red hair, finally speaks.

"Then why have you caused the death of many for those who worked for Hydra?"

"I do not know this Hydra you speak of." You say as you flipped onto your stomach, fully facing the woman.

"They were the people who you were speaking of moments ago." The woman explains.

"Oh, is that what they call themselves. No matter, to give reason to your question, I killed those men for reason that they would no longer be able to cause harm to others. For example, I remember you, James Buchanan Barnes."

The brown haired male stiffened, before asking, "How do you know me?"

"I didn't have hope you would so easily remember me, but I recall when you were first brought in. I tried to help you escape, but they caught you. I was, from then on, always kept in a separate room. After twenty years later, I was moved to another facility, seeing how I kept killing people who tried to tame me." You explained.

However, before anyone else could make comment or ask questions, a man with dark skin wearing an eye-patch came in.

"It is good to see you back to health enough to answer questions." The man spoke.

"Fury, do you know her?" A woman with dark brown hair and a thick accent, asks.

"No, but he has encountered another of my kind once before." You answer for her.

"Wait. What?" The man that first spoke out, asks.

"How would you know that?" Fury asks.

"I have seen those who have managed to survive an attack from a siren, you're lucky you only lost one eye. I have seen those who lost much worse than that." You say.

"Yes, but it has also cost the lives of many other good men," Fury says, as he stares at you with his one good eye.

"Is that so? I apologize then for the actions that were committed wrongly against you and your crew." You say, giving a slight apologetic nod, before continuing.

"I assume, however, you do not wish to speak of past events. So, may I ask, what have you come here for?" 

"Very observant. I came with the offer of doing some good in a place that has a lot of bad." Fury says, everyone else from the corner of your eye looks shocked.

"Hmm? And may I ask, what exactly do I get out of this? People have tried to use me as a weapon and must I say, it never turns out to end well for them." You say as you swim to the edge of the water, leaning on the concrete edge in front of them.

"You will get protection against Hydra. You will also get a roof over your head as well as cooked meals." Fury states.

"So, I offer myself and in return, I get a place to call home and meals?" You asked.

"Essentially, yes," Fury says, quite bluntly.

"Fine, I have nothing else to do." You say, before diving underneath the water, and sitting casually at the bottom, with your tail outstretched.

You could hear the muffled talking with everyone, but you paid no mind to it. Instead, deciding to enjoy the clean waters, as you think of the man who resembled your beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

After a few hours of sitting at the stone bottom of the crystal clear pond, you finally decided to emerge back to the surface. You brushed wet hair from your eyes, only to see the blond man, that resembled William so much.

William.

You felt a pang of hurt, before shaking your head and heading off towards the edge that was closest to the man. He seemed to be holding a bundle of clothes, along with a pair of shoes, and underneath the shoes, was a manila folder with quite a bit of paper.

"How long have you stood there?" You asked as you folded your arms on the concrete edge, before resting your chin upon them.

"I don't know. I think for about an hour or two, I was supposed to hand you these. The folder has all the basic information you need to know with your new team." He says as he places the clothes and folder in front of you, right in reaching distance.

"I feel I must apologize." You suddenly blurt out, seemingly surprising the man.

"For what?" He asks.

"My singing. It tempts men and I used it on you. I must apologize for that, you looked......you looked like someone who was once dear to me. They made a promise long ago to me and I was not thinking properly when I saw you. They used to love to hear me sing." You explained, almost hesitantly.

"I figured. You called me William, I'm guessing he was your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Boyfriend? Yes, he was a boy, but I believed our relationship to be a bit more.....complex as one would say." You say, confused by his words.

He let out a chuckle, before explaining, "No, what I meant was, a boyfriend is someone's lover."

Your mouth formed an 'O' shape, as you understood what he was trying to convey.

"My apologies then. I am..... not used to such modernized words. They confuse me greatly." You mumbled.

"I understand how you feel, but you'll get used to it." The man says, giving a slight smile.

"By the way, I have seem to have forgotten your name." You say.

"Steve Rogers and I don't believe I caught yours," Steve says.

"Right, I am known by many names, given that I am a Siren, however, I go by (F/N)." You introduce.

Steve nods as he says, "It suits you well."

"Thank you. Now, if you could excuse me, I must change out of this rag that they call a shirt." You say as you gesture to the ragged shirt that only covers your most feminine parts.

"Ah, y-yes. I'll just b-be going now." Steve stammers out, before practically running out the doors.

You stayed where you were, shocked but for a moment, before a smile curled onto your lips, muttering one last sentence before changing.

"He is so a virgin."

After getting out of the water and changing into the outfit given. 

Once you were done changing, much to your dismay at the choice of clothing, you began to read through each basic information, once you had finished with that, which took about a half an hour to an hour, you walked out of the set of doors that you saw Steve walk through. Only to be greeted by the woman with red hair, who raised an eyebrow at your clothes.

"Whoever thought that this jest was entertaining to them, I do hope they realize that I am a predator and I will disembowel them." You hissed, glaring down at the shirt that says 'Sleeping with Sirens'.

"Get in line. A few people have a bone to pick with Stark and his stupid antics. Natasha, by the way." The woman, now known as Natasha, says.

"Yes, I have read your basic information and I must say, I am impressed. May I ask, does Stark do such things often?" You asked.

"Yes, so be warned. He does like to try and agitate people." Natasha explains.

You made a noise of understanding, as you followed behind Natasha. Peering around the different corridors and rooms that were passed by, until you came to an odd set of doors.

"What is this contraption?" You asked, as Natasha pushed a button, letting it glow red, before the doors opened on their own, causing you to jump a bit.

"It's called an elevator. It helps you get to different levels of floors quicker." She explains as she steps into the metal box.

You slowly followed suit, standing next to her, before the doors closed and the 'elevator' jerked, causing you to grip the metal bar nearby.

"Not a fan of elevators?" She teases.

"I am a creature of water. I am not used to......such methods of moving about." You say, before the elevator halts with another jolt, allowing the doors to slowly open, causing you to quickly walk out.

Once Natasha's had stepped out of the metal box, she led the way to a large room with expensive looking furnishings and weird contraptions that you had no idea on what they are or even made for.

However, your attention was drawn to the large group of people, including a snickering man (the one you immediately knew to be the one called Tony Stark).

Your eyes narrowed dangerously, as you stared at the one called Stark, who continued to chuckle, while saying, "I can't believe you actually wore it. This just made my day."

"Best be cautious, Tony Stark. A siren is best known for holding a grudge." You say, glaring at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. So, since you're our newest member of the team, I believe it is time to start introductions—" Before Stark could continue, you interfered.

"I already know, I was handed a folder containing basic information on everyone.....and what they are capable of." You say.

"Oh, well, you never actually introduced yourself to us, so once you get through with that, I guess I could have FRIDAY show you to your room," Tony says.

"FRIDAY?" You tilted your head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"It's an artificial intelligence system. A go-to system, all you have to do is call out FRIDAY and ask whatever you want." Tony explains.

"I understand." You say, before you awkwardly cleared your throat, as you continued.

"My name is (F/N) and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You're speech pretty formal, you know that?" The one called, Pietro asked.

"I speak this way merely because the last human language that was being spoken at the time was what you would call 'formal'." You grumbled, as you lightly cross your arms over your chest.

"Is there anything else you could do, besides singing a pretty little tune, that is?" The man called Clint asks.

Your eyebrow twitched before you smiled as you say, "Of course."

As soon as those words left your lips, you manipulated water from a nearby cup and splashed him in the face with it.

"Sometimes there are cases where sirens are able to manipulate water, usually to create large waves to knock over a ship." You explained as Clint glares at you.

"Okay, I believe that is enough messing around. I am curious though, are you really able to manipulate a man just by singing?" The man called Sam, asks.

You give a nod of your head, as you say, "If you would like, I could show an example. That is, if someone would care to be a volunteer, I don't wish to cause any ill will."

"I don't mind. I doubt it'll work on me, anyway." Clint says confidently, most likely trying to act tough.

You looked at him, before saying, "Do not be foolish. The song a siren sings is no laughing matter, it is very powerful."

Clint scoffs, as you sighed in defeat, "Fine, be as it may. Do not throw blame to me of your own ignorance. Now, I would recommend all the other males in the room to find a way to block out any sound. I would not like to have a riot occur."

Once you were positive that every man, besides Clint, was unable to hear the vexing call of a siren, you opened your mouth and began to sing.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxGE65pn2vg

You watched, while singing, Clint slowly become entranced into your song, as he stumbles along until he was standing in front of you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that everyone was watching carefully. Being cautious of your next set of actions, but you simply smiled, before manipulating the water from, what was it called a sink?

No matter. Once you got the water from the basin-like object, you shaped the water into a large ball, all the while singing. Before allowing the large ball of water to hover over Clint. You waited until the song was nearing at its end, before having the water to fall over Clint. Who immediately let out a yelp of surprise, as he was drenched to the bone.

You heard everyone began to laugh at Clint's expression before you covered your mouth with a hand and began to snicker. Clint, with a look saying he was unamused, merely stood there with crossed arms. That is, until he too, began to laugh.

As everyone began to comment and ask questions on your capabilities of manipulation on both your water and voice commands, you only began to think of how this was a beginning of something unique to friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It was late into the night and you were still in the large concrete pond, finding out earlier that it was called a pool, swimming about under the water. You had used your old tattered shirt to create a wrap around your breasts to use while in your aquatic form, as you lulled yourself into a relaxing sleep-like state of mind while laying underneath the clear water. That is until you heard the muffled clanking of the door opening and closing.

Opening your eyes, you see a blurred figure, standing near the edge of the pool, seemingly watching you. Curious about what they could possibly want at this time of night, you slowly descend upwards, to see that is was Steve standing there. You were about to ask what he had wanted when you caught the scent of blood. Your eyes snapped to his hands, seeing his knuckles split and bleeding.

"What had happened?" You asked, gesturing with your head to his wounded hands.

"Nothing, I guess I just punched the punching bag too hard again. But, I am wondering what you're doing here. Shouldn't you be sleeping in a bed?" Steve asks.

"I see it wise that I would be the one asking you that. However, if you must know, I was sleeping and could you come here." You say, (E/C) eyes meeting sky blue ones.

"Sleeping?" Steve questions.

"Yes, I am a creature of the sea. Usually, we sleep in water, now come here." You say, your voice turning a bit stern.

Steve, not understanding as to why you needed him to come closer, reluctantly walks closer towards the edge of the pool.

"Allow me to see your hands." You say as you hold your own out for him to take.

Still not fully understanding what you were doing, he crouches down and holds both of his hands out, knuckles facing the ceiling, as you gently take his hands into yours.

Concentrating carefully, water begins to slither up your arms and hands, and onto Steve's wounded knuckles. The water, once stopping onto Steve's wounds, began to heal the bleeding cuts until they no longer existed.

Once the healing had been completed, the water falls back into the pool, as Steve takes his hands back, looking at his hands from all sides, before saying, "Wow, didn't know you could heal. Should've mentioned that earlier."

"Water is a pure substance and when manipulated correctly, you can use the pureness of the water to your will. Thus, the healing capabilities. So, really, I have no need of mentioning these capabilities, for I already had." You explained.

"Oh, yeah, guess you did with the whole controlling water thing," Steve mutters.

After a moment's pause, you asked, "You draw, do you not?"

"Yeah, I do. How did you know?" Steve asks.

"I have seen the hands of artists before. In fact, William–" You cut yourself off, forcing yourself to stop from saying anything else.

"May I ask, who exactly is this William?" Steve asks, caution underlying his tone.

You looked at him for a moment, before saying, "I prefer not speaking of him, not right now at least. But, I give you my word, one day I will tell you, just....not yet."  
Steve smiles, as he says, "I completely understand. He was important to you and it's understandable if you wish to not talk about the past. But, could I ask more of-" He doesn't finish, instead favoring to make wild hand gestures towards you.

"Oh! You wish to know more about sirens." You say, a smile making its way onto your face.

Steve nods, as he says, "If you don't mind, of course."

"That, I do not mind talking about. So, what is it you wish to know first?" You ask.

"Is it really necessary to eat....humans?" Steve asks.

"No, not really. It's much like a....a sweet? Not necessary for one's life, but is nice to have nonetheless." You explained.

"What......what do they taste like?" Steve asks, face scrunching up.

"Well, it's..... it's different, each time. Like one could taste sweet, while others can taste very bitter." You say, trying to carefully place your words.

"Oh. Well, is it possible for you to sing without controlling people?" Steve asks.

"Yes, usually we learn control well into our childhood years." You say.

"How old does a siren live for?" Steve asks.

"Well, as you know, we have long lives. We have never usually kept track when it is time for us, we will know. However, there are certain situations in which we can live just as long as a human." You say, as you carefully sit on the edge of the pool, your blue tail swishing back and forth in the water.

"Oh! Like the little mermaid!" Steve says excitedly, almost proud for understanding something.

"Uh, sorry, but I do not understand." You say, shaking your head.

"Oh, it's this kid's movie. It's about this mermaid named Ariel trading her voice in order to get feet." Steve explains.

"Oh! Ariel, yes, I have heard of her. Though, I believe the tale is a lot darker than that you're talking about." You say, as you looked up towards the ceiling, remembering the story.

"Okay, what actually happened, then?" Steve asks, with one eyebrow raised.

You looked at him for a moment, before telling the story, "Hmm, let's see. Ariel had indeed traded her voice for feet, however, the love story is a bit tragic. She must kill the one who fell for her, which happened to be a prince of a nearby kingdom. However, if she did not do so by the sunrise by the day after the next, she will perish herself. She managed to seduce the prince, however, in the time of doing so, she herself fell in love with him. When it was time for her to kill the prince, she held the knife above her head late into the night, however, she could not bring herself to do the task given to her. But, the prince awoke and saw Ariel with the knife and asked why she needed to take his life. She had confessed everything by writing it down, but what she did not admit, was that she would die by sunrise that day. So, she asked to go to the sea and watch the sunrise together. Ariel had turned to seafoam in the arms of the man she loved." 

"Wow, well, that just ruined the happy little kid's movie." Steve jokes.

"Hmm, everyone enjoys the happier version of everything. A mirage to see what they want." You say, looking at your blue tail.

"I have a feeling you're talking more about yourself then the story." Steve suddenly says, after a small pause.

"Is that so? Will you run if you saw the true image of a siren?" You asked, looking towards Steve out of the corner of your eye.

"I doubt you could scare me or the others as well, with any other form. I mean, we fought aliens and robots, I think you couldn't top that." Steve says.

You laugh, as you say, "Then how about a small wager?"

"What are we waging?" Steve asks a hint of amusement in his tone.

"If I manage to scare you or even one of the others with my third form, then you take me to the sea, so I could swim freely for but a moment." You say.

"And what if I win?" Steve asks, eyes shining with amusement.

"I believe that is up to you." You say, the same mischievous glint in your own eyes.

"Okay, it's a deal," Steve says, before extending his hand, to which you just stared at.

Steve, sensing your confusion, explains, "Usually, when two people make a deal, they shake hands."

"Oh." You say, before extending your own webbed hand and shaking his.

"You humans always had such odd rituals." You say as you retract your hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve teases.

"No, I am merely saying that it is an interesting and unique thing." You say, as you gently shake your head.

"Okay, well then, I'm heading to bed. Have a good night." Steve abruptly says.

You smile, as you say, "I wish you a night filled with wonderful dreams, captain."

With that, you dive back underneath the water, as Steve departs from the pool room.


	5. Chapter 5

\---------------------Steve's POV------------------------

It was late in the afternoon, when (F/N) had come into the kitchen announcing that she had something to show everyone in the room with the pool.

Though, I had a hunch that it was most likely her 'third form', I decide not to tell anyone.

"What is it you think she wants to show us?" Tony asks aloud, as we make our way to the pool room.

"Dunno, but it could be another weird mermaid thing," Clint mutters.

"Siren." Bucky corrected.

"Really? You're gonna start correcting me too?" Clint groans, earning a few chuckles from people.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be good. I have to go to the VA, soon." Sam says.

"I think it will be. I mean, I don't think she's the type of person who would waste one's time." I say, a knowing smile stretching across my face.

Natasha looks at me strangely for a moment, before turning away. Idle chatter about what (F/N) wants to show us continuing among the group before we finally reach the pool room.

Vision, being closest to the door, opens it. Allowing everyone passage, before he too steps through.

Once I enter, being the last before Vision, I see no one here. At least, that's what it appears to be.

"So, where is she?" Pietro asks, stepping closer to the pool.

Suddenly, a figure jumps out of the pool, while shouting, 'boo!'

A high pitched scream comes from Pietro before he speeds behind Wanda, who doesn't seem the least bit amused.

I looked at the figure before me, they had glowing yellow eyes, pale tan-ish scales that cover their entire body, with wavy (H/C) hair coming from their head. Her entire frame seems sleeker, more narrowed for speed. Her ears look more like fins on either side of her head, twitching at every sound that echoes within the room. Along her back and forearms are spines that spike up for a moment before contracting, pressing tightly against her form as if to prevent any accidental damage.

"(F/N)?" Bucky calls out.

"It seems you have lost the wager, Rogers." The figure, now recognized as (F/N), laughs.

I smirk, as I say, "Guess I do."

"Wait! Just what the hell is going on?" Tony asks, clearly confused about the situation.

"Last night Steve and I had a discussion about my kind and it seemed that in the process of discussing such things, we made a small wager that if I scared even one of you with my third form, then I would win." (F/N) explains, as she swims casually on her back.

"So, this is another form of yours?" Bruce asks, curiosity lacing his words.

"Yes. This form is more accurately for battling. It's mostly used though, for swimming faster and since our scales cover our whole body, it acts as a form of armor to defend ourselves." (F/N) explains, before diving underneath the water and, after a few minutes, re-emerges to show her more...... docile form.

"Out of curiosity, what did you wager?" Thor asks, with Loki standing behind him, looking clearly annoyed by the situation.

"I wagered that if she were to win, I would take her to the ocean where she could swim freely for a few minutes." I explained casually.

"That's it? A trip to the beach for nearly giving me a heart attack?" Pietro grumbles.

Wanda rolls her eyes at her twin brother, before Natasha says, "You know, I think it's time for a well-deserved vacation."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we have any missions lately, a trip to the beach should be good." Clint says.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the beach on my private island." Tony says, smirking.

I simply sighed at Tony's spendings, before looking to (F/N).

"It looks like you get to have your winnings." I smiled.

(F/N) looked at me with wide eyes for a moment, before she dived back underneath the water. However, for a split second, I could've sworn I saw a hint of a pink hue on her pale (S/C) cheeks.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

When you had changed into the clothing that Tony Stark had given you (luckily they no longer had any more funny icons about your species), you had made your way to the area where the elevator was. Wanda, the woman who had handed you your clothes, said that everyone was meeting in the lobby.

However, as soon as you got onto the elevator, you saw the many floors of the tower you were in, and as such, were confused on which floor the lobby was.

'Okay, if I had any problems, remember that Stark said to call out for a FRIDAY.' You thought.

You cleared your throat, before calling out, "Excuse me. The one called FRIDAY, I need some assistance."

"What is it you need assistance with, ma'am?" A female voice called out, causing you to jump slightly, before looking around.

"I need to head to the.....the lobby floor?" You said, uncertainly.

"Right away." With that final statement from the female voice, the elevator began to move. After a few minutes, it stopped once more, allowing the doors to open and show the large group of people, standing in the middle of the large spacious floor.

You hurriedly stepped off of the contraption and walked over to the group.

"You took your time," Tony remarks.

You glared at the man, before saying, "I had difficulty in working the damn contraption you call an elevator."

"But all you have to do it press a button, how hard would that be?" Pietro snickers, earning a slap to the back of the head by Wanda.

"I believe Ms. (F/N) had difficulty on finding which floor the lobby was." Vision says.

"Oh, then that would be my fault. I didn't tell her which floor the lobby would be on." Wanda confesses.

"Okay, enough chitter chatter. We need to go before our plane leaves." Tony says.

"But.... isn't it a private jet?" Sam asks.

"And I thought you had to be at the VA?" Tony snaps back.

"I had someone else fill for me," Sam explains.

You looked up at Steve, confusion on your face, before questioning, "VA? Private jet?"

Steve looks down at you, before explaining, "The VA is where war veterans go to....to talk about things. And a private jet is basically a large flying machine that gets you from one place to the next quickly, however, since it's private, it's only allowed to be boarded by certain people."

"I think I understand a bit." You say, uncertainty lacing your voice.

"Don't worry, you'll see," Steve says reassuringly.

You nod your head, before everyone gets into a large carriage, Steve later explaining that it's a car called a limo and that there are many different shapes and sizes of cars. 

You spent the beginning of the trip on the limo by staring out the window, watching all the different sights and people go by.

'A lot has changed...Its not even recognizable anymore.' You think solemnly, as you watched different people doing different things.

After a while, you moved away from the window, before practically slumping in your seat. Comparing the world you once knew and the world you must learn of.


	6. Chapter 6

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It took quite a bit of time before you reached the plane, supposedly owned by none other than the multi-billionaire that currently sits a few seats away from you. Not to mention, it took a period of time for you to step foot on the large metal airship, that they call a jet.

"I still don't understand how such a large and heavy object is able to fly." You grumbled as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"It's simple mechanics," Tony mutters as he fiddles with a small rectangular device, that Steve (a little bit too proudly) had explained to you, saying that it's called a cell phone.

Used to communicate with others over long distances or to simply play games, which again, Steve had to explain to you.

"You call it simple. However, you forget, I have been unable to see the development of mankind. I once, believe it or not, had been very knowledgeable about the human species." You say, eye twitching in subtle irritation.

"Let me guess, that was the caveman era." Clint jokes.

"Hmph, I guess one could say the apple has not fallen a distance away from the tree, insolent baboon." You say as you look towards Clint, earning a few good laughs out of the large group.

"D-Did she just call me a baboon!?" Clint exclaims as he points at you.

"I also see that you are most imbecilic. More concerned about being called a monkey, when I just insinuated that you have taken a step back in the evolutionary biology. Not to mention that you are a rude individual to be pointing at myself." You deadpanned.

This earned another round of chuckles, as Clint opens and closes his mouth, unable to form any sort of comebacks.

"A-At least I'm not a fish." He grumbles, as he crosses his arms, a childish pout making its way onto his face.

"Mind you that I have the lower half of a fish. My upper half still remains human, that means that, although I will be a 'fish' by your standards, I'm still more intelligent than you." You shot back, fluently.

Clint scowls, as he slumps in his seat.

"Okay, I think that's enough teasing Clint." Bruce chuckles.

"Was I joking or speaking the truth?" You asked, an eyebrow raising in question.

Clint mutters some incoherent swears under his breath, to which you merely chuckle at, before saying, "Relax, I am merely jesting. All for a good laugh."

"Yeah, well, it's not funny." The archer growls.

"It's only not funny because it's happening to you. If it were someone else, you would be laughing your ass off right about now." Natasha says.

Before Clint could offer any more opinions, Wanda manages to diffuse the topic by asking, "I am curious though, which era did you come from?"

You look towards the brunette woman and said, "It is hard to say which time period I was born in, for we care not for time, however, the last known time period I remember, before my capture of the group called Hydra, it was sometime in the 1300s, or at least that is what I believe."

"Wow, you're older than Capsicle," Tony says, finally looking up from his device.

"Yes, I have read his file. He was frozen in ice for nearly seventy years." You say, remembering the information on one of the pieces of papers.

"However, I find it no surprise that I am older. I do have a longer life expectancy, give or take a few thousand years. But, do realize that I am not immortal. It is like I have told Steve, we may not know when our time for us to depart from the world of the living is, however, we will be able to tell and we will accept it as it is." You explain.

"Wow, well, that's certainly interesting. So, it's like instincts?" Pietro asks.

"Something of the sort, yes." You say as you give a subtle nod of the head.

"By the way, I have read a few legends of the siren. I am curious to know if they are of truth." Loki says.

"You may ask. Besides, I believe it is imperative that I, too, share information about myself. Given that I have basic knowledge on everyone." You say, folding your hands in your lap, as you crossed your legs.

"I am curious if it is true that the scale of a siren's tail can cure and heal anything, even when one is on the brink of death? I am also curious about the flesh of a siren when consumed, is able to grant immortality?" Loki asks.

"Yes, it is true when one consumes the flesh of a siren it is able to grant any mortal immortality, however, it is more of a bond if anything. For however long the siren shall live, that is how long the person who consumed their flesh shall live. But it is a more complicated matter when it comes to the scale of the siren." You say.

"How so?" Vision asks.

"If you wish for the healing properties to actually succeed, then you would need the siren to give you the scale willingly. If not, then the end result is disastrous." You explained.  
"What do you mean by disastrous?" Thor asks.

"If one were to forcefully take the scale of a siren, instead of the healing property, it would act as a form of poison. It would make one suffer for days on end, before the body of the one that has taken the scale perishes." You explained.

"But, what about touching it? Will it act as a poison then?" Natasha asks.

"No, however, I still would not recommend touching the tail of a siren." You say.

"And why is that?" Bucky asks.

"There are two reasons as to why. The first being that, although the scales look soft, they are in fact sharp as a shark's tooth. However, it acts more like a defense mechanism than an actual weapon and, not to mention, that we are able to control that defense. The second reason, however....." You trailed off towards the end, not really wishing to admit the other reason.

"What's the second reason?" Steve asks, curiosity layering his tone.

You coughed awkwardly into your hand, before continuing, a light blush on your cheeks, as you say, "When one is to touch a tail of a siren, it is most..... intimate. For you humans, it may be similar to a proposal of marriage."

You saw as everyone's eyes grow wide, as they stare at you, causing you to squirm in your, suddenly, uncomfortable seat.

"So, uh, if one were to, say, accidentally touch a siren's tail..." Tony trails off.

"I do not know. I have not met such requirements, nor have I met any other sirens who have encountered that problem. We are very protective when it comes to our tails because of such...commitments, that is why I have killed so many of those men of Hydra. Besides, I only know the basics because—" You cut yourself off, not wishing to complete the sentence.

"Because why?" Bruce asks, eyebrows scrunching together.

You pursed your lips together, as a man with short cut blond hair, sky blue eyes, and an innocent smile appears at the forefront of your memories.

You sensed that everyone is staring at you expectantly, as they await an answer. However, you were already in your own world, succumbed by the onslaught of memories of the man from the past that you once held so dear.

"I...do not wish to speak of the matter, any longer. You may ask any questions you like, however, I would still like have my privacy." You said slowly, finally snapping out of your daze-like state.

Everyone, once seeing your emotionless expression, understood what you were asking and had thankfully backed off.

That was how the rest of the plane ride went, everyone, asking questions, as you answered them.

Once the plane landed, it was nearly night. The sun just disappearing over the horizon, as Tony led everyone to a nearby (as Tony had called it) beach house, however, to you, it was more like a mansion than a house. Everyone had departed to their own individual rooms, wanting to claim the ones they wanted first. But, you merely asked Tony if he had 'a pool room', which he kindly directed you to. You immediately thanked Tony, before he too, departed for his own room. Once he had cleared the room, you had shed your clothes (except that of the bra Natasha had given you) and dived into the pool. You then came to a rest at the bottom of the pool, your tail laid against the bottom of the pool, as you lifted your head up to see the distorted view of the ceiling. Before you had lost yourself in the realm of memories.


	7. Chapter 7

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

_You watched as a large ship passes over you, from underneath the water. A scowl crosses your face, as you hear the muffled shouting and laughing of the humans on board.  
You turned to the rest of the pod, who only nodded in silent agreement. The pod, with you leading the front, follows the ship until they slow down to a halt. With that, you and the rest of your siren sistren emerge from the water, allowing your upper halves to show. You spotted a few of the male human species near the side of the ship. Though you knew that there were more and with that, you allowed one of the men to catch sight of you. This had caused the chain reaction of nearly all the men to come to the side of the ship. You give a calm and serene smile, as you gracefully swam up to the side of the large ship, some of the men leaning as far as they could over the boat, in order to see you better. With this action, your sisters had followed suit, slowly surrounding the ship. You opened your mouth and began to sing, the rest of your pod had soon joined in._

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlfE7adX-3s_

_As you and your pod sang, the men had become entranced and soon, they had begun to jump off the ship, allowing themselves a watery death as each siren dragged them underneath the water in their blissed state of mind. One man, a short blond haired man, and well built with the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of a cloud-free summer day had begun to walk towards the edge of the boat, before he too, had fallen into the ocean. You quickly swam to him and had come to a stop in front of him. He stared at you, his eyes staring off into the distance as you sang before you dragged him underneath the water. This had snapped him out of the trance, as he blinked rapidly, shaking his head in the process. However, other than that, he did not struggle. This had interested you, as he just calmly stared back at you. For some reason, you felt no malice towards this man, no reason for taking his life. You tilted your head to the side, as his eyes slowly began to droop close, but still, there was no ill will towards you. Just sadness? No, was it pity? Soon, his eyes had shut, but you knew it would take a few more minutes before he would drown. So, you looked around at your surroundings and found that your sisters had taken no notice towards you, instead, they take more interest in devouring their well-caught prey._

_With this, you quickly swam towards the surface, before making your way in the direction towards a nearby island. Being careful in not being caught by your sisters, as you carried the unconscious man to shore. ___

__Your eyes snapped open, as you quickly swam to the surface of the pool. Once you broke the surface, you allowed yourself to calm your racing pulse. You took a trembling inhale, before exhaling, repeating this process until the subtle trembling in your body had ceased. It wasn't until a sudden drop of water, that rippled the surface of the pool, did you notice that a few tears had managed to make itself known._ _

__You heard the doors to the pool room click open, and you quickly dived back underneath the water, before popping back up, allowing to see the person who had entered._ _

__"Why, hello Steve. What has brought you here?" You asked, swimming up to the edge of the pool._ _

__"I was coming down here to see if you would like to join the rest of us for breakfast." Steve states._ _

__"That would be nice. I cannot recall the last time I had a decent cooked meal." You state, before getting out of the pool._ _

__Steve had turned completely red in the face as he quickly spun on his heels, facing the wall, as he stutters out, "I-If you don't m-mind. Cou-Could you wait to do that unt-til I'm not h-here."_ _

__You stared at him, as you held one of the new shirts Tony has given you. Before you give a nearly quiet chuckle, saying, "You humans have always been so modest about nudity."  
Steve coughed into his enclosed fist, back facing you, as he says, "Y-Yes, well, I-I would be most appreciated i-if you could just put on some clothes."_ _

__You smiled but did as the super soldier had said. Once you put on the clothes that you had set out yesterday, you walked in front of Steve, as you say, "Steve, I am done changing. May we head towards the area in which you eat breakfast?"_ _

__Steve, face still red, had nodded, before quickly walking towards the doors. Luckily, you had managed to keep up right behind him._ _

__You followed behind Steve, but you soon got lost in thought, thinking about the dream, no, memory. However, as you were lost in thought, you did not notice Steve suddenly stop. This had allowed you to bump into his back, causing you to stumble back a few steps, as you stammer out, "I-I apologize, I was a bit lost in thought."_ _

__"It's fine," Steve says, as he turns to see your flustered state._ _

__After saying this, Steve opens the door and holds it open for you. You muttered a word of thanks, as you stepped through, only to see that the rest of the people, who call themselves the Avengers, were already up and about. Some eating food in which you have never seen before, some reading, while some are discussing things amongst themselves. That is, until Tony says, "What do you know, they finally made it."_ _

__"I apologize for being late." You say, before sitting in one of the chairs._ _

__"So, (F/N), what would you like to eat?" Steve asks._ _

__"I... don't know." You say, your face turning a bit pink in embarrassment at the lack of knowledge of the most modern food._ _

__"How about a pancake? Usually most people like those." Sam says as he eats a round flat tan-ish thing._ _

__"I am assuming that what you are currently eating is what one would call a 'pancake'?" You ask._ _

__"Yeah. It's even better if you add syrup and a small slab of butter to it." Sam explains._ _

__You tilted your head to the side, eyes narrowing as your eyebrows furrow, before saying, "Then I would like to try this 'pancake'."_ _

__Steve nods, before setting up some ingredients, some being completely foreign to you, while others are recognizable, like the flour, eggs, and butter. You watch as he fluently adds all the ingredients in the respective amounts, before mixing them._ _

__\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------_ _

__Once I was done cooking the pancake, I placed it on the plate before adding the small slab of butter and then the syrup. I placed the plate of food in front of (F/N). I leaned on the counter, as I watched her poking it with the fork a few times. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, that a few others had stared on with interest as they watched (F/N) mess with her food for a few moments, before finally cutting off a small piece and taking a bite._ _

__Her eyes widened a moment, as she swallowed her food._ _

__"So, what do you think, better for eating rather the messing with, right?" Pietro snickers, as Wanda smacked his arm. This earned a small 'ow' from the man.  
"It is....not bad." (F/N) says slowly, before taking another bite._ _

__A few others, including me, chuckled. Before I turned around, placing the dishes etc in the sink. When I turned back around, I saw that (F/N)'s plate was empty, as the said woman was wiping her mouth with a napkin._ _

__"Wow. That was quick." I laughed, as I took the plate from (F/N)._ _

__"As I said before, 'it was not bad'." (F/N) states calmly, before placing the napkin down._ _

__"Yeah, pretty sure no one eats that fast if it wasn't just 'not bad'." Bucky teases._ _

__(F/N) just huffed, before turning her head to the side, earning a few chuckles._ _

__"Although the breakfast wasn't bad, I am more curious as to when we are heading to the ocean." (F/N) grumbles._ _

__"Capsicle, you didn't tell her?" Tony says._ _

__"I forgot," I say sheepishly, as I scratch the back of my head._ _

__Tony lets out an exasperated sigh, before turning to (F/N) and explaining, "Later in the afternoon we will be taking a boat."_ _

__(F/N) nodded in understanding, before joining in on some conversations with the others and sometimes even Loki. Though, it's clear that she was excited to finally see the ocean again after 700 years._ _


	8. Chapter 8

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You were currently walking through the different halls of the large 'beach house', getting ready for the trip to the ocean. However, when you passed by an open room, you became curious as to whom the room may belong to. You had stopped for a moment in front of the doorway when you took a small look inside the room, you spot Loki atop his bed. His back laid against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him as his ankles crossed each other, and in his hands, a book with a leather bound cover.  
"What is it you need, siren?" Loki scoffs, his eyes never leaving the book.

You crossed your arms, as you glare lightly at the trickster, before saying, "I was merely curious on who has taken space here, so there is no need to be disrespectful."  
Loki sighs, before shutting the book, scowling at you, "You dare call me disrespectful, yet you have tried to sneak into someone else's room."

You huffed, as you say, "Is it disrespectful when one has their door open? Usually, that means that one is welcomed to present themselves in the room."

You could tell that Loki was trying to say something else, but he had come up with nothing. Instead, he glared at you as he tried returning to the book, however, before he had, you were curious to ask something.

"Are you not going to prepare for the journey to the ocean?" You questioned, your arms falling to your side, as you took the large cushioned chair that rested in a nearby corner.  
"I am not. I have no need going to such a place." Loki sighs.

You raised an eyebrow in question, as you ask, "Why is that? Is it due to your origins of being a Frost Giant?"

Loki stiffened for a moment, before hissing, "Do not speak of that. I do what I want, besides how do you know of that? I was told that it was to be kept hidden." 

"I may not know of this era as well as the one I once knew so well of, but do not mistake me for not knowing of Frost Giants. I am not as naïve." You say as you crossed your legs, folding your hands neatly atop them.

"Then you know of what monster I am? Of the monster that parents tell their children?" Loki scoffs.

You frowned at this statement, before saying, "I may not have the experience that you have, in fact, no one has but you, and it goes for the same with me, along with everyone else. However, I will mention that you are lucky to be a monster. For the monster does not need the hero. It is the hero who needs him for his very existence. When the hero confronts the monster, he has yet neither power nor knowledge, the monster is his secret father who will invest him with power and knowledge that can belong to one man only, and that only the monster can give." 

"Is that what you think of a monster? Another form of hero for the hero? I don't think so, that is an idiotic way of thinking, if so. Monsters are things to be hated, to be killed." Loki growls.

"Oh, don't be so simple." You say, shaking your head, before continuing, "People adore monsters. They fill their songs and stories with them. They define themselves in relation to them. You know what a monster is, young trickster? Power. Power and choice. Monsters make choices. Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better. They sift the weak from the strong and provide a forge for the steeling of souls. Even as we curse monsters, we admire them. Seek to become them, in some ways." You look ahead, eyes going to some distant place, before adding, "There are far, far worse things to be then a monster."

Loki has remained silent, contemplating your words, however, you turned your attention back to him.  
"Besides, I envy your title of monster, rather than the title I have received." You scoffed out.

Loki's interest had peaked, you could clearly see it in his eyes, even if his face was remaining stoic.

"What is the title you so detest? I would think that you would classify yourself as a monster." Loki finally says.

You give a sharp-toothed grin, as you say, "I do wish that was my title, but-" You paused, before standing up from the chair, as you continued, "I am no monster. I am a bloodthirsty beast that devours the flesh of men and I do hope that you remain a monster. Because, what this world needs is not another hero, but rather, a monster. For only a monster can defeat a monster."

Before you left through the door of his room, you turned your head over your shoulder, as you say, "By the way, I do believe that we will be leaving in about a half an hour, if you wish to join us. You do not have to swim if you do not wish to, but at least join us. You could at least bring a book to read to pass the time."

With that, you left the room and continued your way through the large mansion. 

Though, you soon had found the person you were searching for, before your short conversation with Loki.

"Tony." You had called out, once you found him lingering about in the hallway.

"What is it, (F/N)?" He asks as you near.

"Earlier this evening, Wanda has spoken of a piece of clothing that is made to be used for swimming. I was curious if you happened to know of a shop that sells this item?" You asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that you don't have a swimming suit. I think there may be a few swimming suits for women in the walk-in closet in the last room on the right. The swimming suits should be somewhere in the back, pretty sure they're labeled." Tony explains.

You nodded your head, as you say a word of thanks before you made your way to the room Tony had suggested to you. Once there, you look towards the set of doors that you guessed to be the closest. You opened the doors, to reveal a room lined with clothes and accessories. You kept looking and just as Tony said, there on the metal rack, was a small label saying 'swimming suits'. You looked through the various clothes, some in a single piece, while others were in two separate cloths, only enough to cover the female extremities.

You looked through each one until a pure black two-piece swimming suit caught your attention. You pulled it off the rack and held it up to your body. You shrugged, as you think, 'Well, I guess this could work.'

You changed into the swimming suit, before placing your clothes over it. You were officially ready for the trip to the ocean.

You smiled, as you made your way towards the area in which everyone was supposed to meet up at when it was time to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

Once you had managed your way around the large mansion, you finally found the area in which everyone was to meet at, and surprisingly, you were about the fourth one there. 

With Pietro, Bucky, and Steve being the only ones there, you had decided to allow yourself to relax and strike up a small conversation with the other three. It was about five minutes later, did everyone else slowly begin to shuffle in. You had given a slight smile when you saw Loki trailing reluctantly behind Thor, while the thick leather-bound book he was reading earlier, was clutched in his hand.

"What do you know, you got here before us." Tony jokes.

"Yes, well, I had no need for that accursed contraption you call an elevator." You say as you glanced towards the set of doors leading outside.

"Okay. Since everyone is ready, let's go." Tony directs as he goes outside.

You eagerly follow behind him, already hearing the sounds of the ocean from the distance. You saw a few seagulls fly through the air above you, directing your vision to them. As you watched them fly, you were overcome by nostalgia.

_You were sitting on a large rock, after placing the blond haired, blue eyed man on the shore. After assuring that he is alive, that is._

_You looked up towards the clear blue sky and watched as the seagulls fly past, before landing in the water a few feet from you. You quickly directed your attention to the soaked, hardcover book that rests in your hands. Your tail laid out in front of you, casually splashing the water around, as you flipped through the pages of the book._

_It was an odd book, in your opinion. Instead of words, you saw pictures. Though, because of the water, the ink and pencil sketches were blurred._

_"Excuse me, madam. But, that book you currently hold, it belongs to me." A voice croaked behind you._

_You calmly looked over your shoulder, making sure your face showed an emotionless display._

_"I would be most appreciative if you handed that back to me." The voice, belonging to the male that you, for some unknown reason, saved._

_You pursed your lips together, before carelessly throwing the book back to him. He clumsily managed to catch it, as you tried to slide back into the cooling depths of the water._

_"Wait! I beg of you!" The male human exclaims, momentarily halting your movements._

_"I must know. Why have you saved me?" The man asks, as he slowly takes a step forward._

_You met his eyes for a moment, the same eyes that so resembled the sky, before looking away._

_"That, human, is what I am trying to figure out myself." You say, deciding to humor the man in response._

_"So you do indeed speak English." The man says, giving a slight relieved smile._

_"Yes, I am fluent in many languages. But I am curious myself, are you able to perform spells? Is that how you coaxed me into saving you?" You asked as you slid further up the rock until your tail was nearly out of the water._

_"I am not able to perform such feats. I am only a man who wishes to draw the world." The man said._

_Curious about his answer, you fully slid away from the water. Allowing your tail to split into two and into bare legs. You then stood and walked off the large rock, until you were standing in front of it._

_"How do you wish to draw the world?" You asked slowly._

_The man's eyes, which have been avoiding looking at you directly, sparkled with excitement, as he says, "I want to draw the many things this world has to offer. That way, when I am no longer apart of this world, I can at least pass my voyages to my children and their children."_

_As he says this, he lightly stroked the cover of the book with his fingers._

_"May I ask, what is your name, human?" You asked, as you hesitantly stepped closer._

_"William, madam. My name is William Turrel Sawyer. May I ask of your's?" The man, nay, William had asked._

_You stared hesitantly at him, reluctant to give him your name. But, when you looked into his eyes (unlike most men, who have shown lust and greed), he had shown innocence and peace._

_You opened your mouth and said, "(F/N). The name that I was given, it is (F/N)." ___

__You were brought back to reality when you nearly tripped over a board of the wooden planked dock. However, before you could fall, a hand wrapped itself around your upper arm._ _

__You looked back, to see Steve was the one that had helped catch you._ _

__"Thank you, Steve." You say as you right yourself._ _

__However, as you say this, Steve gives you a worried look, before saying, "(F/N), are you alright? Ever since the plane ride, you seem to be more careless."_ _

__You cleared your throat, before saying, "I am fine, I assure you. I have been in my aquatic form for far too long. I am not usually used to walking such distances. So it is common for I to be careless the first few hours of walking on legs."_ _

__Steve looked unconvinced for a moment, before saying again, "I give my word to you, Steve, there is nothing for you to worry about."_ _

__Steve looked a bit more relieved, as he released your arm. Before Steve and you climbed onto the boat. Though, once the small ship was started and had made a distance away from the dock, you had begun to take off your clothing, much to everyone's surprise. That is until they had seen the bathing suit underneath._ _

__You breathed out a laugh, as you say, "You have nothing to worry about, I understand that you humans are usually modest about nudity, so I had decided to wear what you call a 'swimming suit'."_ _

__With that statement, you jumped over the railing of the boat and into the water._ _

__\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------_ _

__I watched as (F/N) jumped over the railing, before landing in the water. I, along with the rest of the Avengers, had run over towards the side of the boat, to see (F/N) swimming right next to the ship. Before diving underneath the water, the next time she reappeared, was when she resurfaced a good few feet away from the boat. However, she didn't resurface alone, swimming next to her was a pod of dolphins, as she dived and resurfaced with them._ _

__I let a smile curl itself onto my face, as I watched (F/N) have the time of her life._ _

__However, a nagging thought had been at the back of my mind, that she had been trapped for 700 years in a small tank. Like a goldfish trapped in a small cup._ _

__But, I quickly shook the thought away, as I continued to watch (F/N). She had a carefree smile on her face as she swam freely about. Before long, the boat slowed down and soon, came to a complete stop. When we stopped, everyone had decided to change into their swimming suits, except for Loki, he was lounging in a beach chair with black shorts and a green wife beater shirt, reading a book. As for me, I was already wearing my swimming trunks with a white wife beater shirt._ _

__Once everyone finished changing, they each decided to do their own thing, Bruce, Tony, Bucky, Thor, and Vision had decided to lounge around, talking. Wanda, Natasha, Pietro, Sam, Clint, and I had decided to join (F/N) in the water. We each dived in one by one and when I resurfaced, I saw (F/N) a few feet out, before swimming over._ _

__"Would anyone mind if I were to show them something?" She asked everyone._ _

__Everyone seemed hesitant, before nodding._ _

__"Could everyone dive underneath the water, please?" She asked and we did as instructed. I saw (F/N) also dive underneath the water, before swimming a few free in front of us. She had then brought a loosely closed fist to her mouth, before (what appeared to be) inhaling. When she blew into her fist, multiple large bubbles had appeared, before a bubble encircled each of our head, and soon, I was able to breathe._ _

__I looked towards the other and saw they had the same look I had, confusion, but also amazement._ _

__(F/N) smiled, before making a hand gesture to follow. Everyone looked to each other, before slowly following behind (F/N). After what felt like a few minutes of diving underneath the water, (F/N) stopped and pointed. Curious, I swam next to her to see the most beautiful sight imaginable._ _

__A coral reef was spotted, with many different kinds of fish swimming around. We all swam closer, watching the fish swim by all of us. I was watching the fish, until Pietro, Sam and Clint and swam quickly behind (F/N). Confused, I looked towards them to see they were pointing to something. I followed the direction in which their fingers were pointed in, only to see a large bull shark swimming towards us. I looked back to see that (F/N) looked to be laughing. She then left the two men behind, before swimming up to the shark, who circled her for a moment, before slightly nudging her. Almost like a dog trying to get attention from its master._ _

__(F/N) smiled, before rubbing the shark on the head. She then turned towards us and gestured us over. Wanda and Natasha were the first to go over, before (F/N) took each of their hands, and placed it on the shark._ _

__The two women stared at the shark in amazement, as they pet it. I slowly made my way over, soon followed by Pietro, Clint, and Sam. We each had a turn petting the shark, that is until it swam away as if it were in some sort of danger._ _

__I was confused by the sudden change in behavior, but when I looked up, I saw the same expression on (F/N)'s face._ _

__That is until she looked behind me. Her expression turned from confusion to fear. I turned around to see a dark blurred figure swimming towards us. I looked back towards (F/N) to see her eyes widened in fear._ _

__Quickly, she began to frantically gesture to swim as fast as we could. No one moved, causing (F/N) to get even more frightened. That is, until I turned once more around, and saw why. I could clearly see the figure a few feet away now, and it was a grotesque creature. It looked like a siren/mermaid, but it seemed to be rotting away. Chunks of flesh missing, showcasing the skeleton and decaying organs underneath and it was swimming._ _

__Right._ _

__Towards._ _

__Us._ _

__Everyone quickly understood the situation and began to swim as fast as we could. The creature following right behind us the entire time. It wasn't until we reached the surface of the water, did we try to scramble onto the boat._ _

__"Everyone onto the boat, now!" I shout as I allowed everyone to go on the boat first. However, (F/N) shook her head frantically, as she says, "Please, you must get onto the boat first."_ _

__Not wishing to waste time arguing, I began to climb the ladder up. Once I reached the deck, I quickly turned around and helped (F/N) up._ _

__"What the hell is going on!?" Tony shouts as he walks towards us. Everyone who stayed on the boat had begun to walk towards us, curious as to why we are so fearful._ _

__But, before I could answer, a loud splash is heard. I turned to see that the creature had jumped out of the water and was currently dragging (F/N) back into the ocean._ _

__I tried to reach out to grab her outstretched hand, but that was when she was dragged backward and into the water. I ran towards the side of the boat and saw a multitude of bubbles floating to the surface before they stopped._ _

__Then, a large amount of blood floats to the surface._ _


	10. Chapter 10

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

As the bubbles stopped surfacing and in its place, blood rushing to the top, (in large quantities, might I add), worry and fear had begun gnawing at my conscious. 

'Come on, (F/N).' I think as I wait for the still water to break. Everyone had been gripping the railing, as they wait for the reappearance of the newest addition to the Avengers.

However, after a few minutes of waiting, the water did break. But, it wasn't (F/N). It was the creature that was chasing us earlier. It was reaching out for Thor, who had taken a step back in surprise before a blur had tackled it.

I looked to see that (F/N) had gashes all along her torso, as she fought off the creature. (F/N) was using her long, talon-like claws to tear at whatever flesh that remained of the creature. However, as she did that, the creature lunges forward, before latching it's sharpened teeth into (F/N)'s shoulder. This earned a pained cry from our siren friend.

"C-Cover your ears!" (F/N) manages to shout, before we all quickly did as instructed.

She had taken a deep breath of air, before letting out a loud screech. The sound was painful to listen to, some of the other Avengers were keening over, trying their best to further block the sound out. As the screeching continued, it had started to shatter any glass object around, the glass of Tony's whiskey, the windows, even Bruce's glasses are cracked.

The creature, which still had it's teeth sunk into (F/N)'s flesh, let go. Taking the advantage, (F/N) quickly pierced the creature through the chest, the area in which one's heart would reside. The creature let out a pained shriek of its own, before diving underneath the ocean water, again. 

(F/N), not wasting any valuable time, had immediately began to try and climb the ladder. Though it was already difficult enough with the tail, she now had to try and climb it with deep lacerations all over her body. Tony and I, being the closest to the ladder, had grabbed underneath her arms and hoisted her up onto the deck.

"Quick, we must escape now." (F/N) pants out, as she tries to stem the bleeding on the left side of her ribs. The blood was already seeping through the gaps of her fingers, as she tried to balance herself with the other.

Tony, being the one driving the boat before, had taken off without hesitation. The boat had started, and soon enough, we were heading back towards the docks as fast as the boat could go.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Pietro yells as he turns to look towards (F/N).

"I will ex-explain later. For now, it would seem that I ne-ed to attend to my wounds first." (F/N) stammers, as she tries her best to stop the bleeding. She slowly rolls onto her back, all the while, stemming the deep gash on her side.

Bruce, having gone inside the cabin of the boat, had returned with two towels. One he carefully wrapped around her waist (in order to hide her female extremities, as she changed back) and the other, he had balled up and placed onto the wound.

The white towel was soon being dyed red, as (F/N) pressed against the wound. That was when I remembered her healing capabilities. Acting quickly, I scanned the area, looking for any source of fresh water on the boat that could be used. Then I saw it, a plastic bottle, halfway filled with water. I grabbed it, before returning to the injured siren.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You watched as Steve looked around for something before his eyes landed on a water container. Your eyes followed him, as you lay helplessly on the floor of the ship.

You noticed that the edges around your eyes had begun to become blurry and dark. You shook your head, trying to keep the darkness at bay. You may not be a professional in today's means of healing, but you knew better than knowing to willingly give into the darkness.

You had barely register Steve returning with the water, as he unscrewed the lid. You had managed to manipulate the water, as you removed the bloodied cloth that Bruce had given you.

You felt the wounds slowly stitch itself back together, however, with your beaten state and the sheer exhaustion of fighting off that creature. Your body couldn't handle the concentration and power of manipulating the water before you gave out. The water splashing on you and the floor, as the darkness stole away the last remnants of consciousness.

-

-

-

It was the subtle sound of some noise you could not place, that had disturbed the sleep you were in. Confused, you opened your eyes, only to be met with bright light. Your heightened senses picked up the overly cleaned area of the room, almost making you nauseous by the sheer smell. You carefully blinked your eyes back open, having them adjust to the bright lights above you had taken a bit of time, before you could clearly see your surroundings. 

It was a pure white room, except for a few metal items that are foreign to you. Your eyes traced the room, before landing on the infernal thing that was making the constant noises. Though the noises have irritated you, you had followed a line connecting the object to your own body, along with another line that connected from a needle to a clear bag filled with something you did not know about. You also saw that you were in an odd white garb, though you could see a small fraction of the tightly wrapped bandages with small specks of red, which you instantly knew to be blood, soaking through the white gauze. However, when you went to sit up, you winced at the burning pain in your side, causing the small specks to grow into dots. Realizing this, you laid back down. You may have no idea where you were currently at, but you knew better than to move when injured.

It wasn't until a good amount of time passed, did the distinct sound of a door opening and closing had you snapping your gaze towards the man who entered.

"I see that you are awake," Bruce states, as he holds a small wooden board in his hand, with a piece of white paper on it.

"Yes. May I ask, where exactly am I?" You asked as you sat up, this time, ignoring the pain as you do so.

"You're in an infirmary ward back at Stark Tower. The gash in your side was deeper than anticipated. You needed a few stitches to close the wound." Bruce states, setting the board down.

"I see, precisely, how long have I been unconscious for?" You asked.

"You were out for two and a half days, granted from the amount of blood you lost," Bruce explains.

"I am also presuming that you, along with the rest of your crew, wish to know of the creature that had attacked us." You say, getting straight to the point.

Bruce nodded his head, before you say, "Then I request you bring them in. I do not wish to have to repeat myself."

Bruce had nodded, before leaving the room. It wasn't until ten minutes later, did everyone arrive.

"Glad to see you're up, sleeping beauty," Tony says.

Your eyebrows furrowed, as your head tilted, saying, "I do not understand. Are you saying I am beautiful when sleeping?"

A few people had to cover their mouths to stifle any laughter, as Tony shook his head, saying a short 'never mind' before Bruce had decided to get everyone back on track.

"I doubt this is a time for joking." Bruce shakes his head, his eyes (though calm) were very serious.

"Yes, my apologies. I believe that since everyone is here, I shall hold true to my word of explaining." When you had said this, it caused everyone in the room to focus on you.

"Yes, I am quite curious as to what that creature is. I have looked through many books regarding any other creatures resembling the one we have encountered, but as far as my research went, I have found nothing." Loki states, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"There is a reasonable explanation to that." You say, looking towards Loki, before continuing, "The creature you saw, it does not technically exist. Well, it was not supposed to, anyway." 

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asks.

"The creature you saw, we call them Merari. The name has the meaning of bitter or hate. That is how they are created in the first place. For you see, when a mortal or even a creature of the sea, like I, has died an unfair death by the ocean. The spirits of those who previously died in the waters feed off of their despair and negative emotions. When this happens, those spirits will take a host of the rotting corpse of the one whom the spirits feed off of, hence, their appearance. However, Poseidon had cast a seal. Trapping away all those horrid creatures. There was even one, who had retained their mind, that pronounced themselves the ruler of the Merari. They were cast away with the rest of the rotting spirits of the deep, Poseidon sealing them away in an underwater cave, for all of eternity."

"Who was this supposed 'ruler of the Merari'?" Vision asked.

"She had called herself Nifsara. She was once a beautiful mortal until her husband had thrown her to the sea, drowning her. The spirits of the ocean took pity upon her death and granted her the life of a creature of the waters. She then took her vengeance upon man and would lure anyone who dares go near her to their own demise. At least, that is how the myth of her creation goes." You explained.

"Wait, I have a question. So, essentially, she is a siren?" Pietro asks.

"No, a siren is born naturally. Because she was not originally born from the sea, she could never inherit such gifts. However, she did have the ability to go on land, just like a siren would. She also possesses strong magical capabilities, much like Loki. However, she isn't nearly as powerful as Poseidon." You explained.

"Okay, another question. How the hell did they escape if they were supposed to be locked in a cave for 'all of eternity'?" Clint asks.

"That-" You began, looking Clint straight in the eyes, "is something even I would like to know. It takes a powerful spell to even counter that of Poseidon."

"I believe I can answer that." A voice had spoken from the back of the small crowd of heroes, causing everyone to look towards the person.


	11. Chapter 11

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You looked behind the crowd of Avengers, to see the man who had been called 'Fury'. As you looked to him, your eyes narrowed dangerously, as you ask, "What do you know of this matter?"

Fury had started to walk towards you, as he was passing by the group of heroes, who seemed confused, he started to speak.

"It had been a couple of years after the rediscovery of the Tesseract. You do know what the Tesseract is, right?"

You give a slight nod, before saying, "I do. It is very powerful, something that I wish to question on how you humans had managed to obtain."

"Another time. However, for right now, I wish to continue with the explanation." Fury says, slight irritation lacing his words. 

You crossed your arms, wincing slightly at the movement, before saying, "Then please, by all means, continue."

Fury had glared at you with his one good eye, before continuing, "As I was saying, it had been a couple of years after the rediscovery of the Tesseract. We had then decided to search the ocean, to find anything else. However, by doing so, I had encountered a few of your kind and by the way, they were attacking us, it seemed as if they were protecting something. So, we decided to go underwater. There, we found a large boulder that had been covering an entrance to a cave. But, what struck us odd was the inscription on the boulder. It was unlike anything we've encountered, well, since Thor and Loki over there." Fury jerks his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the two Norse gods.

Your eyes widened subtly, before you narrowed them down to glare, as you ask in a dangerously low voice, "Do not tell me you have committed an action I believe you to have done."

Fury ignores you, as he continued, "We had used the Tesseract to destroy the boulder. It seems that we had unleashed something."

You bared your sharpened teeth, as you lunged at the man, tearing out the wires stuck in your arm as you do so. You gripped him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall. Lifting him up a good foot off the ground, as the red dot on your gown grew to the point of it nearly covering your entire side.

You heard from behind you everyone tensing and ready for any necessary fighting. However, you paid them no mind, as you growled out, "Do you not have the slightest idea as to what implications you have done!?"

Fury grabbed your left wrist in one of his hands, as he said, "We had no idea what was behind that boulder."

"So it had crossed your mind that you should destroy it!" You yell as you pulled him closer, getting into his face.

"I had recruited you for a reason. To try and help fix this." Fury growls back, causing you to push him away, allowing him to slam back into the wall.

"No, you are mistaken. You surely mean to have me clean up the mess you mortals have caused. So I ask, give me one reason as to why I should not slaughter you for what you have done?" You scowl.

"Because you know that this will not only affect us, it'll also destroy your homeland as well," Fury says as he straightened himself up.

You face contorts to one of pure rage, clenching your hands, before it relaxed into one of defeat. You unclenched your hands, as you asked in a defeated tone, "Are there any more incidences as to where there are Merari?"

Fury nods, before saying, "I have a folder which has all the information you need."

However, as Fury went to walk by you, you had grabbed his arm harshly, before spinning him to face you.

"Let me ask you of this, as well. Has Nifsara been released? She is different from the rest, she would be the only one of those creatures who looked to be of living." You asked lowly.

"Let me guess, red curly hair?" He asked.

You nodded, before he said, "That's the bitch who took my eye."

"Such irony, is it not?" You say, smirking, before letting him go.

Fury scowled at you, before marching away. Everyone who was in the room had cleared the path for the one-eyed man.

"He reminds me of a certain one-eyed pirate. I believe he called himself 'Blackbeard'." You say, before walking back towards the bed.

Tony nearly choked on air, as you said this. However, Steve (seemingly hesitant) had walked up to you, before asking, "Are you alright?"

You let out a small humorless laugh, as you say, "I would be, not for the fact that this is partly my fault as well."

This caused everyone to turn to you, as Wanda asks, "How is it your fault?"

"I was supposed to be the next guardian. To make sure that no one would undo the seal or at least try to. My mother, and her mother, and her grandmother, they were all guardians. But, before I could inherit the title, some mortals had captured me from my homeland and over the years, I have been sold and bought so many times in the underground market before the group called Hydra had finally got ahold of me. I was negligent." You explained.

"Hey, it could happen to anyone, kid," Tony says, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You raised an eyebrow, as you looked to Tony, saying, "I have two problems with that statement. Firstly, I have doubts that you or any other mortal had been repeatedly sold and bought for nearly 700 years. Secondly, I am no child, I'll have you know."

Tony looked frustrated, as he said, "Jeez, you're worst than Capsicle. It's a saying, I'm not actually referring you to a child. It's supposed to be a term of endearment or whatever it is you take it as."

You squint your eyes, as you tilt your head to the side, saying, "You humans have difficult references to follow. So, being called a 'kid' is either a term of endearment or a form of insult. Which is it were you referring me to?"

Tony just sighs dramatically, as he says, "Pick one, kid. I'm gonna go and see if FRIDAY can't find anything for Merari."

With that statement, Tony left. This caused Bruce to finally step forward, saying, "I would like to check your stitches. I believe that a few may have been ripped."

You nodded, as you looked towards the rest of the group, as you say, "If you do not mind. I believe that most humans find it indecent to have someone undress in front of them. So, I believe it to be polite to warn you of such."

Everyone seemed to have gotten the idea, for they all immediately left. This had left only you and Bruce alone in a room.

You had lifted up the shirt part of the gown, showing off the bloodied bandages and the undergarment that Natasha had called a 'bra'. Bruce had carefully started to unwrap the bandages, showing off the small, neat, threads of the stitches. You spotted that under half of them were sticking up out of place.

"If you were to kindly hand me a fresh glass of water, I could heal this myself." You explained as you picked at the loose threads, allowing them to come undone, causing you to wince slightly.

Bruce lightly slapped your hand away from the stitching, before saying, "Don't pick at it."

You merely huffed, as Bruce went to get what you had requested. Once Bruce had returned, he was carrying a clear glass of water.

He placed the water on a nearby table, to which you easily manipulated. You carefully put the water on your wound and watched as it had mended the split skin back together.  
As you were healing yourself, you asked, without looking up from your wound, "I am guessing that you have questions that would like to be answered?"

You heard the rustling of clothes, as Bruce sat in a nearby chair, before answering, "Yes. Though you had answered most of them from both the explanation of the Merari and the plane ride, I do have some that may seem.....personal to you."

"I cannot guarantee that I will answer the questions you pose, though I will answer it if I believe that it deserved to be answered now. Not to mention that I have been pondering a question of my own about you." You say, finally meeting eye contact with the man.

"Then I can answer your question first before you answer mine," Bruce states, as he leans forward in his chair, resting his arms on his legs.

"I am curious, is it true that you have a different personality? One that only shows itself when you are angry?" You asked.

"Yes, though I doubt 'the Other Guy' is another personality," Bruce mutters.

You raised an eyebrow, as you manipulated the water back into the glass, once you were healed.

"You do not accept this 'Other Guy' as a part of you?" You asked.

Bruce seemed hesitant, causing you to continue.

"If I may say, that is quite idiotic. If you wish to not fear the 'Other Guy', then all you have to do is accept it as apart of yourself. For once you accept yourself as such, no one can use this, as you would most likely put it, flaw against you. I have already more than accepted myself as a beast that could easily kill and devour your flesh this very instance. It is that same acceptance that I am in control. If you so fear yourself, you will unintentionally harm those around you, in order to try and prevent yourself from revealing the 'flaw' to others. I am also quite positive of pointing out that I understand rage is a very difficult emotion to have under control, therefore, as a new comrade to this 'Avengers' team, I find it fair that if you are still not willing to accept the 'Other Guy', I can assist you in keeping you calm. After all, a siren's song can put one under a type of calm trance." You finish, keeping eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce nods, as he says a short 'thank you'. After he said his thanks, there is a short pause in silence, before you had decided to break it by saying, "I believe that you have answered my question, I am to answer your's."

"O-Oh, right, I was going to ask if it would be acceptable for me to compare scales. Since you had said that it would act as a poison and a healing factor, it has piqued my interest and I would like to compare the two. That is if you don't mind?" Bruce asks.

"Not at all. But I do hope that in the end, you could do some good with it." You say, before standing.

"I-I don't think you should be standing just yet." Bruce stammers as you walk past him.

"It is fine, the wound has been healed. There is only a dull pain, but that is nothing that I can not handle. I would also recommend getting rid of the water, it is not drinkable now that I have used it to heal my wound." You say, pausing for a moment at the doorway, before making your way out.

'It seems that I have some work to do with dealing with the Merari. As well as dealing with Nifsara, which will be the real problem. I must not delay any further.' You think as you made your way through the hallways, your face set in both determination and frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

\-----------------------Steve's POV-------------------------- 

The sun has long since set on the horizon, blanketing the city in a somewhat darkness. Though, with the city lights shining brightly from all over, it leaves the dark sky almost blank of any stars.

I was currently walking back from the training room, leaving me with yet another sleepless night. However, as I exited the elevator quietly, I began to hear the faint sounds of a melody. Curious of the subtle sound, almost bearly noticeable (if it weren't for the dead silence in the darkness of the large room-like area), I began to follow the sounds.

The melody began to get louder as I drew nearer. When I was close enough, I could discern the sound as humming. I kept walking around, following the different hallways and corridors, until it led me to a kind of living room area.

As I entered, being as quiet as I could, I had found one of the balcony glass doors open. The curtains moving slightly in the wind, almost as if it were dancing to the humming melody. The left curtain moved enough to show a figure sitting on the thick concrete railing. Their back rested against the wall, as their right leg was pulled up to their chest, allowing their right arm to rest on the knee. The left leg hung limply on the outer side of the railing, occasionally swaying to and fro. This had allowed the left arm to be placed by their side. However, the head of the figure had been turned away from me, lifted slightly as if they were looking at something in the sky.

I walked a few steps closer, before deciding to stop. As soon as I did, the humming turned into singing.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q

I remained where I stood, as the voice of (F/N) filled the quiet room. But, as soon as the song had ended, I was startled when (F/N) suddenly spoke.  
"I do not like this."

I blinked a few times, before walking forward. (F/N) never once turning to face me, instead remained the way she was. Staring up at the sky, as if all the answers she hoped to look for were there.

"What don't you like?" I asked as I placed my arms on the railing, next to her one foot.

"I can no longer see the stars. There is too much light. I do not like it." She clarifies, finally turning her head to face me.

I watched as her (H/C) hair framing her face moved slightly in the light breeze that blew through. Her (E/C) eyes shining in the lights of the city.  
I gave a slight smile, as I say, "Yeah, I know how you feel. I woke up and saw that everything that I once knew changed. I basically had to relearn about everything I thought I once knew. But, I'm getting used to it."

(F/N) gave a slight huff, as she stared back over the city, saying, "At least you know of human customs. I once knew so much about humans, well, I thought I knew them. They were much more simple to understand back then."

"Well, I could only offer my help if you need it." I offered.

(F/N) turned back to face me, looking into my blue eyes. As if they were searching for something, before saying, "It would be much appreciated."

I smiled, as I looked over the city. There was a long silence between us, before I commented, "But, it's not all bad. I mean, true you can no longer see the stars, however, if you take a step back and look, the city lights do kinda grow on you."

There was a slight pause of conversation, before (F/N) finally replied.

"Yes, I guess you are right. Besides, if one could be creative enough, you could possibly imagine each light to be a star."

"There you go!" I chuckled, as I felt (F/N) eyes on me. This caused me to stop and stare back at her.

"It amazes me sometimes." (F/N) says, her (E/C) eyes never leaving mine.

"What does?" I ask.

"You humans. You're always doing such surprising feats. Always going to your limits, only to push past them. I have met many different kinds, as well. Some being very cruel, while others........while others are more unique." She explains as she lifts her left leg back atop the railing, before pulling it close to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"Unique?" I question.

"Yes. Like you. When we first met, you went against your friend's warning to help me. I have met very few who would do that. But, I guess I still have a lot more to catch up on, while staying on the surface." (F/N) says, giving a small smile.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. But, that was when a question appeared in my thoughts.

"Hey, (F/N)?" I called out.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"About Nifsara, you said she is powerful in magic, right?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned back.

"Just....how powerful is she?" I asked.

"I do not know. I only know that it is dangerous to allow your guard to fall. But, you have not to worry." She says, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Why should I not worry? Surely that this is something to be concerned about." I say as I straightened myself.

(F/N) had decided to stand on the railing, before jumping down in front of me. She had then asked, "You trust me, do you not?"

I paused for a moment, before saying, "I trust you, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you trust me, then you have nothing to be concerned about. I will not allow Nifsara or any of the Merari to harm you or the others. That is if you do the same. I know it has only been a short period into which we met, but I wish to trust you and the others and I also wish for the same trust to apply to me from you and the others." With that confession, (F/N) walked to the balcony door, before pausing for a moment in order to turn around and say, "I am going to the room in which Tony has allowed me to stay in. If you wish to discuss anything, then do not be frightened to bother me. I will not mind. I bid you a night filled with dreams, Steve Rogers."

With that, (F/N) left through the doors, before disappearing out of my sights.

I smiled, before looking up at the sky. Seeing the moon high in the sky.

'I guess it is way past my bedtime. I should probably hit the sack.' I think, before heading inside, closing and locking the balcony door.

I then start to head towards my own bedroom, as I get lost in my thoughts about the conversation (F/N) and I have just had.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

However, unknowingly, there is a figure in the long distance, somewhere deep within the ocean, plotting against the race of humanity. But, there is a second figure, one that will be playing an important role.


	13. Chapter 13

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

"Ugh! I can't find anything!" Tony whines, as he leans back in his chair.

"I thought I had told you? You will not find anything with just any means." You stated calmly, as you were looking over the file that Fury had provided.

"Yeah, but I was at least hoping for something," Tony complains.

You let out a huff, as you calmly set the file down, saying, "Well then, instead of looking for something on this 'internet' thing, why not actually pick up a book?"

"Just give up, (F/N). Tony won't even think about picking up anything that doesn't have to do with technology." Natasha says as she leans on the table beside you.

You simply shake your head slowly, before saying, "Anyway, from what I have read from the file." You directed the word 'fine' to Tony, who merely groaned, as you continued, "I believe that they are not just moving around sporadically. They are planning something, I just need to figure out what."

"Well, from the number of victims from the attacks of Merari, it's only a small few," Bucky says as she picks up the piece of paper to inspect it further.

"That we know of so far. How many are there that have not been sighted or even reported before Fury had managed to cover it up?" You asked, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"She's right. There could be thousands for all we know." Steve states as he leans back on the nearby counter.

"Which is why I'm trying to look up for any more cases," Tony grumbles from behind you.

"It is not that simple." You began, as you shook your head.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asks.

"Merari may be different from Mermaids or Sirens, however, that does not mean that they are any less stealthy. If my kind has been marked as a myth, what does that make something that was not even supposed to be existing among us?" You explained.

"Hey, every myth has to begin somewhere," Tony says, as he spins around in his chair to face you.

You remained silent, before looking back to the pictures.

"What do those symbols mean?" Loki asks as he points to the symbols on the rock that was meant to seal the cave.

"Those symbols are part of the seal. But, if you are asking what they say, then it would read, 'Dark spirits who rest in the deep pits of the ocean, I seal you here for all eternity. To rot, to be forgotten, to never cause harm to any other creature, whether it be of land or sea. As I, king of the ocean, banish you here'."

"Man, that sounds harsh." Pietro comments.

You rolled your eyes, as you say, "Do you wish for these creatures to roam free? To kill whatever they see fit?"

"Point taken," Pietro mutters.

You let out a sigh, before leaning back in your chair, gently closing your eyes. However, as you do so, another memory had crossed your mind.

_It has been many days since you had saved the man named 'William'. However, according to the marked lines on the bark of a tree, William has said it was nearly two months._

_"William, may I ask you of something?" You asked, after bringing him some fish to eat for later._

_"What is it you wish to ask?" William asked as he closes the book he draws in._

_"Why do you not despise me? I have killed more men then you could possibly count, so why are you so kind? Especially to a creature like me?" You asked, looking away.  
'Why do I feel fear for his answer?' You thought to yourself, as you looked to the ground._

_"I do not know. I just felt that you are not like the others who had attacked our ship. When I looked at you, it did not seem as if you were just killing for no reason." William replied._

_You pursed your lips together, a small frown tugging at your lips. It was a short silence before you had said, "You are not wrong. Unlike my sistren, I kill for the reason of preserving the ocean. I watched countless times when I was but a child, as you humans polluted our waters with diseased corpses and other filth. Humans who use those roped nets to catch what they can, not realizing that they are murdering the sea creatures who are in danger of extinction. Not realizing that they are forcing us to move to different areas of the sea to find an abundance of food for our own children and ourselves."_

_William remained silent before he gently placed his book by his side and stood. He then proceeded to walk over to you._

_Alarmed by his approach, you asked, "W-What are you doing?"_

_William said nothing, only kneeling down in front of you. You looked into his blue eyes and saw that they were shining with unshed tears before he had leaned forward and wrapped his arms around you._

_"I apologize. I had no idea such things had happened, or rather, are happening. I ask for your forgiveness." William says as he grips you tighter, but not to the point into which it hurts._

_You felt tears prick at the corner of your eyes, as you wrapped your own arms around him, before saying, "What have you to apologize for? It is not you who had committed such actions, it is not you who had done wrong against I. So, why must you apologize? Why must you make me feel as if I were the one who must apologize instead?"_

_The tears slid down your cheeks, before dripping onto William's shoulder. Causing William to pull back slightly, looking at your face, as tears continue to slide down._

_William lifted a hand and gently wiped away the tears that refused to stop falling._

_"May I ask something from you, since you had asked something from me?" He asks._

_You nod, as you lean into his hand that has stopped on your cheek. His thumb brushing away any stray tears._

_"Do you have any children? Or maybe, someone to share your eternity with?" William asks._

_You smiled slightly, as you say, "I do not. The males in our pod usually stay behind to protect the children, but most of them have already found their mates. Unfortunately, I have yet to find my own."_

_"I see." Was all William had said, though his face kept getting closer._

_Your lips were mere centimeters away from his, before— ___

__"(F/N)!" A voice called, snapping you out of the short memory._ _

__Your eyes snapped open, before looking over to see everyone looking at you worriedly._ _

__"You okay, (F/N)?" Clint asks._ _

__"Yes, I was merely lost in thought." You replied._ _

__"Are you sure, it seemed as if you were upset about something?" Steve questions._ _

__You stare at Steve for a moment, before a pang of hurt had invaded your heart. You pursed your lips together, before suddenly standing._ _

__"I am not upset. I have found it quite frustrating that I have not found out what plan Nifsara and the Merari have set up. If you were to excuse me for but a moment, I wish to take a small rest." You explained, before passing by everyone._ _

__You had continued to walk quickly towards your room, before closing the door behind you. Once the door was closed, you leaned against it, thumping your head to it, before you slowly slid down._ _

__Your well-kept expression slowly began to break as tears slid down your face. You pulled your knees to your chest, before burying your face into them._ _

__You sobbed quietly, as you called out for the man you held so dear to you._ _


	14. Chapter 14

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

"Wow, that was.......odd." Tony murmured, before spinning back around to face his computer.

"Maybe she's just a bit overwhelmed. I mean, I can kinda relate. I sacrificed my life to make sure the Tesseract, as well as the bombs, were out of the clutches of anyone. Only to find out that all of my efforts were in vain. However, take that scenario and add in the fact that she has been enslaved by different humans for hundreds of years." I stated, crossing my arms in the process.

However, I could still see in her eyes the many different torrents of emotions, all blending together like a storm, before settling down to one in particular.

Longing.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by Wanda saying, "Maybe one of us should go and check on her? You know, just in case."

I let out a sigh, before straightening my slouched position on the counter, while saying, "I'll do it."

Everyone stared at me for a moment, before I continued, "She said she was frustrated. Maybe it was just the fact that she's in a totally different time period from the one she's used to."

"If that is the case, then I guess either Capcicle or Frosty is the better choice," Tony says from his position in front of the computer, never taking his eyes off of it as he talks.

"I doubt she'd like me. I mean, I did shoot her in the shoulder." Bucky mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? As far as I know, she didn't seem to hold a grudge against you." Bruce teases.

"Be nice. He's probably just scared that she might bite." Natasha also teases, earning a few choice words from Bucky.

I rolled my eyes, before smiling as I say, "I said I'd go. No need to tease the poor guy."

"Screw you, punk," Bucky grumbles, as I laugh before walking to the place where I guess her room would be.

Once I reached her bedroom door, I hesitantly lifted my arm, before knocking three times. That was when a muffled voice of (F/N) had muttered a 'hold on'. I politely waited for a few minutes, before the door had opened.

She seemed to be rubbing at her eyes, as she muttered, "Oh, Steve. What is it that you need? Have you or anyone else found any clues?"

"Ah, n-no, it's not that," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then, what is it you have come here for?" She asks as she dropped her hand to her side, revealing her eyes to be red.

"H-Have you been crying?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

I saw her stiffen for a fraction of a second, before relaxing as she said, "I have not. Where could you have possibly gotten that preposterous idea from?"

"Your eyes are red. It....just looked like you were crying, is all." I explained.

"Oh, I believe that is what it would look like if one rubs their eyes continuously." She says.

"Why have you been rubbing at them?" I asked, curious as to what could be bothering their eyes.

"I am a creature of water, as you already know. However, as such, our eyes are more adapted to be living and seeing underwater. Thus, at times, they do tend to get irritated. But, that is merely due to the negligence of this form. It will go away in time, but the best I could do it either relieve the irritation with water or simply by rubbing them until the tear duct acts up and coats them in a water-based solution." (F/N) explains fluently.

"I-I could go down to the infirmary and grab some eye drops. Usually, they help with dry and irritated eyes." I offered, giving a slight smile.

There it was again.

The way she looked at me. It was like she was longing for something, or rather, someone.

I mentally smacked myself for being so ignorant. She mentioned that I looked exactly like her freaking long ago lover. William.

'Maybe, I should look this William guy up. I just need a full name.' I think to myself, but I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by (F/N).

"Although that would be much appreciated, Steve. I find that this development is not important enough to use a form of medicine. Like I have said, it will go away in time. Besides, they did not have these drops for eyes back way then, so I am quite used to it." She politely declined.

However, before she had closed the door, I quickly called out, "(F/N), may I ask something?"

She stopped closing the door, before looking towards me, awaiting my question.

"I was wondering, w-what is the full name to this 'William' guy?" I asked, feeling a bit ashamed for prying.

(F/N) looked a bit stunned for a moment, before fully reopening the door, saying, "Why is it you need this information?"

"I-I was, uh, just a bit curious....is all," I said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"Captain." She said sharply, probably a lot more then she meant to say it, as she continues, "I appreciate that your curiosity is justified by natural human nature, but I would be more appreciated if you do not question about him. It is difficult enough as it is. So, I beg of you, do not torture me further by having me bring up memories I wish to not discuss just yet. I have told you before and I will repeat myself once more, I will tell you when I wish to. For now, allow me to......adjust."

I lowered my head a bit, as I say a small 'sorry'.

I hear (F/N) let out a sigh, before saying, "No, Steve. It is I who should apologize, I have not meant to sound so brash. I am already having difficulties with the current situation, not to mention I have yet to catch up on the events of this modern age."

"I-It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed the subject. However, my offer still stands, if you wish to know anything, I can help you to the best of my abilities." I say, giving a small smile.  
They looked away for a moment, before stepping aside, as they say, "Then, I have a few questions that seem to have been bothering me."

I nodded, as I stepped through the doorway. Her bedroom was very organized, to say the least. It seemed that everything was kept neat and in place.

I quietly sat on the edge of her neatly made bed, as (F/N) closed the door, before turning and walking towards me.

"Okay, what questions do you have for me?" I asked, giving a light-hearted smile.

"I am curious about this.....'Attack on New York'. I have read it in Loki's file, however, it gives little details about the main events that lead up to how Loki was allowed in this 'Avengers' team." She explains, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, well, uh, you see, Loki was a villain. He was planning on taking over Earth using the Tesseract. He was, after the battle, supposed to serve his time on Asgard. However, Thor had managed to convince his father to allow Loki to atone for his sins by having him doing some good instead. Under the careful watch of us, of course." I explained, being sure to carefully place my words so that she would understand.

"I see. But, how would he be able to take over Earth? I understand the Tesseract is powerful, but he...would....need......an–" She drifted off towards the end, looking off into space, as I continued where she left off.

"Of course, he would've needed an army. I mean, he did summon one, but—" I was suddenly cut off by (F/N) quickly standing up.

"That is it!" She exclaimed, a proud smile taking over her features, as she stood in front of me.

"I understand the situation that may have apart of Nifsara's plan! Steve, you are one intelligent individual!" She said ecstatically, before grabbing me into a hug.

Shocked for a moment, my arms hung stiffly in the air, before (F/N) had pulled back.

"Come. We must tell the others!" She said excitedly, before grabbing my large hand into her smaller ones.

I willingly followed as she dragged me out of the room and into the area into which everyone was at.


	15. Chapter 15

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

When you arrived in the area into which everyone was stationed at, you had immediately interrupted whatever they were doing, by saying, "I believe to have figured out some details of Nifsara's plan."

Everyone had paused, taking favor of looking towards you, as Clint asks, "Okay, what's the plan?"

You had let go of Steve's hand, not noticing that you were holding it until now, and stepped forward, as you explained, "Nifsara is not just killing just to get back at humanity. No, it is much more elaborate than that. She's planning on creating an army."

Everyone's eyes widened for a moment before Thor had asked, "And how is this 'Nifsara' going to create an army with corpses."

"She's not creating an army of corpses." You said before Loki made an input.

"She's using those corpses for the spirits of the dead. She's making Merari."

"That is correct. She will essentially be having an army of the undead. She will not only have control over the surface lands with the corpses of mortals but if my hunch is correct, she will gain control of water lands with the living dead army of creatures like I." You explained.

"Okay, so, in simpler terms, the zombie apocalypse is going to happen. Frosty, you owe me fifty bucks!" Tony says, earning a groan from Bucky and eye rolls from everyone else.

"So, all we have to do is aim for their heads and they will be deader than dead. Problem solved." Clint says, earning a confused look from you.

"I do not believe that just decapitation will kill them." You say, causing everyone to pause.

"T-Then how the hell do you kill these things!?" Bucky exclaims.

"I do not know. I only know the basic of how they were created and information as such. However, I had found no information on ending their existence." You said, causing everyone to look towards each other.

"Okay, this is just great. We have an essentially immortal undead army coming to take over the world. I call that Clint gets eaten first." Tony says, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I can handle myself just fine, unlike you. Do you think you can handle a zombie when there won't be any electrical devices working!" Clint says, looking offended.

"I have a suit," Tony says, smirking, as Clint glares at him. However, before they could insult each other further, Steve interrupted.

"Stop it! This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves like a couple of children."

"Steve is right. Although I have no information on ending these miserable creature's existence, I do know someone who can." You say.

Everyone stared at you, giving you their full attention as Pietro asked, "Okay, who is this person?"

You smirked, as you said, "Not a person. A God to be exact."

Loki's eyes widen, as he says, "Are you certain he will be of help?"

You turn your head to Loki, your face serious, as you say, "He has no choice but to help. He is, after all, the protector of the sea."

"Okay, I am a bit lost. Could you just tell us who this 'god' is?" Bucky grumbles.

"We need to go talk to Poseidon. I am sure he will give us the answers we need." You say.

"How are we going to talk to him. Last I checked, he lives at the bottom of the freaking ocean!" Pietro exclaims.

"No, he lives in Atlantis. But, in order to arrive there, you must know a passage." You say, giving him an odd look.

"At.....lantis? Like the mythical city Atlantis? The city that no human being has ever found? That Atlantis?" Bruce says, sounding in shock.

"Yes. Now, if you do not mind. I will require a map of sorts to point to where the passage is." You explained, ignoring everyone's baffled expression.

"I'm taking my camera," Clint says, before leaving to get what you had requested.

"I do not understand." You say, turning to Steve for an explanation.

"Atlantis is supposed to be a myth. So, he's just a bit surprised that you will be taking us to it." Steve mutters.

"Oh, I see. Well, it is quite an exquisite sight." You said, in somewhat understanding.

"It has been quite a while since we have been to Atlantis. Has it not, brother." Thor's voice booms, as he wraps an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Loki grumbles, as his brother continues to talk with him about Atlantis.

\-------------------------Time Skip---------------------------

It took a few hours, but Tony had managed to get a type of ship that can go underwater. He said it was called a 'submarine'. It had taken a bit of time when you arrived at the port that is to lead to the area between the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic.

You offered to just lead from outside, however, Vision had stated, "It would not be the wisest of ideas. For the Merari or even Nifsara could take advantage and attack."

To which you replied with, "That is understandable and I do not wish to delay with needless fighting, so I shall stay inside this ship."

This would most likely explain why you're sitting inside the semi-large 'submarine', as you direct Tony (the driver of the craft) in the area he needs to go.

"Wow, this is pretty neat," Wanda mutters, as she stares at the dark abyss of the ocean, watching as different fish and other species swim past. Only visible to the light that is currently shining in front of the submarine, piercing through the darkness of the ocean.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. That is, once you can see past the veil of darkness." You smiled, as you looked through the window.

It took a bit of time before you reached the bottom of the ocean. Once there, Tony then asked, "Okay, we've made it to ground zero. What's up next?"

"Just keep going straight, I will tell you when to cease movement." You said as Tony did as instructed.

You watched through the window, as ocean creatures swam away from the light. That is until the light had shown down a deep, seemingly endless, trench.

"Go down there!" You exclaimed as you point to the trench.

"I hate to tell ya, kid. But this sub can't handle any more pressure. If we go down there, the windows could crack and end up flooding the inside of this sub." Tony says, causing you to tear your attention away from the window.

"I will not let that happen. You forget, Tony Stark, I am a manipulator of water. I can hold the water back, however, because of the dense pressure down here, it is more difficult to keep at bay. Thus, I need you to accelerate at full speed, there, you will meet a very fast and swift current. That current will lead you to where we need to be." You explained, arms crossed in front of your chest.

Tony looked hesitant, as Bucky says, "I have not been trapped in this small cramped space, just for you to chicken out, Stark. Just make sure that you go quickly, as we hit this damn 'current'." 

Tony sighs in exasperation, as he mutters, "Fine, but if we die, I'm haunting your damn ass."

With that, Tony dived down. When you hit the halfway mark, between the surface of the trench and the current, alarms began to go off as a red light began flashing.

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

As the alarm and lights went crazy, the submarine began to shake. Causing everyone to hang on to something.

That was when the window, to my side, began to crack, this causes me to call out to (F/N).

She turned and saw the small leak in the window and soon, it stopped. (F/N) lifting her hand to keep the water at bay, but that was when other cracks had appeared in the other windows. The cracks had then begun to leak heavily, causing (F/N) to lift up her other hand, trying to keep the water away from the inside of the submarine. The alarms and the flashing of the red lights began to grow, as (F/N) grunted in an effort to keep the water away.

"We are almost there. I would recommend on holding onto something that is sturdy. This is going to be quite rough." (F/N) says, as the pressure gauge, off to the side, started to go crazy.

You could literally feel it, as we entered the current. The submarine was being tossed around like a ragdoll, causing (F/N) to stumble and fall. I watched as she banged her head on a hard piece of piping.

However, before she managed to hit the ground, I had caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I held onto her, trying to steady the both of us, as the submarine continues to be tossed around.

"I am fine." She slurred, as she lifted her hand to her head, which was bleeding. The blood coating the side of her head red. But, I noticed that she was having difficulty in staying conscious. I also happened to notice the cracks in the windows were starting to leak water. Steadily growing more rapid, as (F/N) slowly fell into the clutches of unconsciousness.  
However, that was when the glass broke, a decent sized hole (somewhere the size of a football) had appeared. Causing me to look to (F/N), only to find her unconscious as she was clutched to my chest.

"Shit!" I cursed, as more water flooded in from the other windows, as they, too, broke.

"Language!" Tony replied back, causing me to glare at him, as Natasha spat, "This is so not the time, Stark!"

"All we have to do is hang on a little longer," Loki states, as water was already up to our knees.

"Easy for you to say!" Pietro yells as water continues to rise.

"We're almost there. Hold on!" Thor's voice booms.

However, before anyone could do, or even say anything, there was a loud crash as everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

\--------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

"......eve!..." Someone called out, causing me to slowly drift out of the realms of unconsciousness.

".....et.....p.....s...eve!" Someone's called again, this time, elicitating a groan from me.

"Get up, Steve!" This time, I could hear them clearly, causing my eyes to snap open.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. I was beginning to get concerned that you had sustained a form of head trauma." (F/N) spoke, as she leaned back and away from my face.  
I quickly sat up and immediately surveyed my surroundings. I saw that the submarine was half submerged in the water as the other half rests on solid land. 

"Where did we land?" I asked concerned that we did not make it to the supposedly 'lost city'.

(F/N) smiled before standing up, offering me her hand which I gladly took. Once I was standing, (F/N) took a step back and lifted her arm, her hand splayed flat, as gesturing for me to look. There I saw the most beautiful site I have ever seen.

It was just then had I noticed that we were currently standing atop of a large cliff, showing somewhere far off to the side a raging waterfall, one that could beat Niagara Falls, splashing down to the water below. 

Further out is the beutiful landscape of architeture built in a circulet-like fasion, allowing the rivers to flow peacefully through and around the streets, homes, and marketplaces, while giving enough walkway for people to bustle about without the threats of falling into the calm waters. 

However, as I was taking in the sites, I almost missed (F/N) say, "Welcome, Steve Rogers, to Atlantis."

"Hey! Is Capsicle awake, yet!?" I heard the distant call of Tony's voice. This causes me to turn my head and look towards where his voice had originated.

There, I saw everyone standing by a few large rocks, where a small river was flowing. They all (except for Loki and Thor) seemed to be in awe at the sight, as well.

(F/N) and I walked over to the group before Natasha had asked, "Okay, so where exactly is it that we need to go?"

"There." (F/N) says, as she points to the large castle-like structure in the middle of the large city.

"So, how are we gonna get from here-" Clint says, as he points to the ground he's standing on, "to there?" He then points to the large castle.

"That is simple, we walk. There is a pathway that will lead us to where we need to be heading." (F/N) states, before walking away.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

Everyone looked towards each other, before following behind you. As you were pushing past some bushes and vines, a couple of birds flew overhead, catching the attention of Sam.

"What kind of birds are those? I've never seen them before." He asks.

"I would expect not. Those birds, in the mortal realm, have long since gone extinct. I believe you humans called them 'the male passenger pigeon'?" You explained as you and everyone else continued to push through the dense forest.

"So, it is true that Atlantis houses extinct species," Bruce mutters.

You nodded, however, you soon stopped dead in your tracks.

"Wha-" Before Clint could ask, you immediately shushed him.

You closed your eyes, focusing on the sounds around you before your eyes snapped back open. Spinning on your heels, you had yelled, "Watch out!"

You then tackled Steve (who was standing behind you) to the ground, barely being missed by a spear that flew by. Everyone had gotten into a stance, as you and Steve stood back up. You saw movement that surrounded you from all sides, causing you to have difficulty in pinning down how many there were.

"Do not attack." You growled, as your eyes never left the moving shadows that seemed to dance around you and the rest of the group.

"Then what the hell do we do!?" Pietro yells, causing you to look at him over your shoulder, as you reply back.

"Do not attack, slowly put your hands up and get on your knees. It will have you look less threatening. Thor, Loki, I am going to need assistance in discussing the current situation." You speak lowly, making sure that only they would be able to hear.

Thor and Loki nodded, before making your way to your side, everyone else doing as instructed. As soon as everyone was kneeling, you heard the familiar language that you heard when you were growing up as a child.

"Teemee sotee tee!? Teeso sotee tee meefa laso meeso!?" (Who are you!? What are you doing with mortals!?) A deep voice had shouted this.

"La so (d/d), so ladoh! La sotee meetee latee laso meeso, so tee so Meela Dohsoso tee Somee Meemeeso mee So! La la lalasotee soso tee meetee laso la Lameetee, Meelaso!" (I am (F/N), a siren! I have come here with mortals, as well as Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson of Asgard! It is imperative that we speak with his Highness, Poseidon!) You replied back fluently.

With the mention of Thor and Loki, the people, who were moments away from attacking you, stepped out from behind the thick trunk of the trees.

"Teeso sotee tee meetee latee mee? Tee sotee tee teelateelafa dohladohtee laso la Lameetee?" (What have you come here for? Why are you requesting an audience with his Highness?) A woman stepped forward, as she asked this.

"La so soteefa soso tee sotee teefa laso so meemeeraytee soso tee so tee meetee dd Meelaso. Mee tee doh, ray Lasola so tee so Laso sotee teedoh tee teetee tee ray sotee teesofa tee so mee ray tee. Tee sotee latee mee ray tee teerayfatee teeteela mee la mee la ray. Ray meeso teemee sotee teemee so sotee doh tee laso mee mee lamee." ("I am afraid that we are dealing with a problem that can only be solved by Poseidon. For you see, the Merari, as well as Nifsara, have been set free and they are creating an army of the dead. We came here to try and retrieve answers to how to kill them. The mortals who are behind us are good and wish not to fight.") Loki had replied calmly, neatly folding his hands behind his back as he talks.

As soon as the words Nifsara and Merari had left his lips, the small group of Atlantians had a look of fear and dread on their faces as they looked towards each other.

"I apologize. Come, we shall lead you to the castle of Poseidon." A man, probably the leader of the group, had instructed.

You nodded to everyone behind you, giving them the signal that they may stand. Soon, everyone was following behind the group of Atlantians.

"My name is Amadeus and I do apologize. It had been a very long time since we had any mortals visit. The last mortal that had come were here to rob us of our artifacts and riches." The man says as he leads us to the path following directly to the castle.

"Really? From what we read, the only known person to have believed to have been to Atlantis was a man named Plato." Bruce stated as he looked all around him, taking in nature and the occasional wildlife that would pass by.

"Ah, yes, I believe that he was the one who had recorded our existence. He was a very intelligent mortal, we even offered him refuge here, however, he simply refused." Amadeus says as we continue to walk down the path.

Soon, after a walk lasting for about an hour to an hour and a half, we were on a stone walkway, leading into the beginning of, what appeared to be, a market. However, as we walked by, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us (well, more or less the mortals walking behind you), as they whispered to each other.

It took a bit longer to finally reach the castle before a guard had stopped you and everyone else. Luckily, before any violence had ensued, Amadeus had spoken to them.

"Mee mee tee. Raytee teemeetee teetee mee so, ray sotee meetee mee so so mee tee teela meetee. Solateemeetee, tee sola doh Meelaso so sotee." (Do not fret. These people mean no harm, they have come to warn us of an evil force. Therefore, we must see Poseidon at once.)

The guards simply nodded, before stepping to the side, granting us passage. We walked through the great passageways of the large castle. You looked behind you to see that everyone has been looking around, immersed in the architecture and designs of the beautifully made castle.

"May I ask, how is it that you know English? I mean, it's not like you have visitors like us every day, right?" Steve suddenly asks.

Amadeus chuckles softly, before saying, "Although that is correct that we do not normally have mortal visitors, however, that does not mean we are ignorant. We have studied the many cultures regarding the surface world, this also includes the many languages that you humans have spoken. Not to mention that you mortals have taken to dubbing this place 'a very special place to learn'. Or, at least that is what Plato had written for the mortals living on the surface."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, we had arrived in front of a large golden double set door.

"We are here. Enter this room and you shall meet with his Highness Poseidon." Amadeus says, before opening the door and holding it for everyone.  
Once everyone had entered, you saw Poseidon sitting on his throne with his trident in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

As you walked into the throne room, you saw Poseidon sitting with his trident in hand. His face is stern, as everyone else walks in behind you, with Thor and Loki by your side.

Once everyone had entered, you had bowed your upper torso, as you say, "Your Highness, I have come here to warn you of foreboding news."

"I know why you have come here. You wish to learn more about the weakness of the Merari.......and of Nifsara." Poseidon's deep voice rumbles.

You straightened, as you replied, "Yes, we need to know how to defeat these creatures. If we do not, then both the surface world as well as this one will be in grave danger." 

"Then why not let the mortals handle this matter? Are they not the ones who had dispelled my seal?" Poseidon asked as he raises an eyebrow.

"They will surely perish without assistance." This time, it was Thor who had answered.

"That is true, however, that answer does not give reason to my question. Mortals wage war against one another, many have died simply by their own hands, so why must we risk our sanctuary in order to help?" Poseidon asks again.

Before you could give your reply, Steve had stepped in front of you, as he says, "If I may say something, when a bird is alive, it eats ants. When the bird is dead, the ants eat the bird. Time and circumstances can change at any time. Don't devalue us, just because you think yourself powerful. You may be powerful today, but remember that time is more powerful than you! One tree makes a million match sticks, but only one match can burn down a million trees. That is why you need to help us, we are not immortal, nor are we as strong as we hope to be, we know that. If we loose, you loose. Nifsara isn't only planning to take over our world, but yours as well. It is our job to defend it as it is your job to defend yours."

You stood there, mouth open in shock as you try and say something. But, the only thing you can do is think, 'He is an imbecile.'

However, your thoughts are broken by a peal of booming laughter. You snapped your head to see that it was Poseidon who had been laughing. Once he had composed himself enough, he said, "I am impressed, human. What is your name?"

"My name is Steve Rodgers, sir." He introduced, as you refrained yourself from placing your hand onto your face.

"I see. I have not seen a human with as much passion such as yours before. However, you do make a valid point, even if I were to decline your offer, both worlds would still be in peril. I shall help you by providing information, weapons, and warriors." Poseidon says, making you heave a sigh of relief.

"The only way to defeat the Merari is to obtain a metal by the name of 'Ocroinium'," Poseidon explains.

"Okay. Where do we get this, 'Ocroinium'?" Tony asks.

"It is only found in Atlantis, we have much of it stored for our blacksmiths. It will take time, but we shall forge you the weapons that are needed. However, such work will take time." Poseidon says.

"How much time exactly?" Pietro asks.

"It will take a week at most if we have our most talented blacksmiths working. Until then, I shall allow you to stay here in the palace. The rest of the information that you seek will be in the library if you wish to go there, ask the servants that pass by. They will guide you where you wish to go." With that last statement, Poseidon dismissed everyone.

"Way to go, Capsicle!" Tony says, smirking, as he claps Steve on the shoulder.

"That was a very idiotic move." You began, crossing your arms over your chest, as you glare at Steve, who had shrunken a bit. But, that was when you let out a sigh, softening your glare, as you smile, while saying, "Though it worked out in the end and it was very brave of you, and for that, I admire your courage."

Steve smiles, as you roll your eyes, thinking, 'He has the same resemblance of a pup*.'

"Okay, if you two don't mind, there are other people in the room. We would like to go to the library now, instead of having to watch you two stare deeply into each other's eyes, like some stupid Twilight movie." Sam groans, earning a chuckle.

"I do not understand that reference." You say, tilting your head to the side. However, Steve's face brightens further, as he says, "I do!"

Everyone stares at him, as Steve mumbles, "I....understood that reference."

"Anyway, do you happen to know where the library is? We need to start our homework." Tony mutters impatiently.

"Uh.....yes, it is this way." You say as you begin to walk down the right corridor. Everyone soon trudging along behind you.

Passing by a few doors, you finally reach an old oak door. You open it, to reveal what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of books. But, that was on the first level. Looking up, you saw that there was four other level similar to this one.

"I am still amazed by the number of books that have been collected," Loki says, as he steps around you, passing by a shelf of books, as he runs his hand over each spine.

"The ones you will be looking for are on the second level. That is where historical information and data are stored. They are in alphabetical order, so they should be easy to locate." You say, pointing to the area in which they need to go.

The group of heroes stared at you, almost as if they were expecting for you to answer how you knew this. So, you simply say, "When I was but a child, I would always come here to read. I had even helped put books back from time to time."

They nodded before they went to the marble staircase and began to climb to the second level. You soon follow behind them.

Once you reached the designated area, you looked over each spine of the books. Seeing the different titles, before you stopped after seeing a familiar book. It was titled, 'Davy Jones'.

You smiled slightly, letting out a small sigh through your nose. Remembering how you took this book and read it to William. He would always comment on how unique it was, but also how very tragic.

_"Why is it tragic?" You asked as you turned your head towards him. Pausing in the middle of the passage you were reading._

_"Well, it is tragic because this 'Davy Jones' being would have to give their freedom to the ocean, to collect the spirits of the deep for all eternity, until a mortal willingly takes their place, only for the cycle to continue," William says, as he looks out towards the ocean._

_"Well, it is necessary. If one does not do their job, then there is no balance. Besides, they do not completely lose their freedom. They are allowed to come on land, only every ten years. Or, at least that is what the legend says, I do not know if this is true. But, if you think about it, ten years to an immortal being is quite short, believe it or not." You replied, giving him a slight smile._

_"Yes, I believe that is also correct. But, I would assume it to be lonely as well." William tries to counter._

_You smile, as you say, "Not unless they are to have another immortal being with them. After all, they do still have a heart, even if it does not beat like a mortal's."  
"You just cannot allow me to win this little challenge." He chuckles._

_"Do not make wagers with a being who has seen more than any mortal will ever know." You laughed. ___

__"What's this?" Steve asks, snapping you out of your small daydream._ _

__"This is the story of Davy Jones. I have read it many times before I was captured. I always found it to be interesting." You say, handing the book to Steve._ _

__"I'll keep that in mind. But, I think Bruce found the book about Nifsara." Steve says as he points behind him with his thumb._ _

__You look over his shoulder to see everyone huddled together. You look back to Steve before the two of you walk over. Bucky seemed to have noticed the two of you, before he says, "It's in Latin. You don't happen to speak it, do you (F/N)?"_ _

__You chuckle, shaking your head, as you say, "I know many languages. Latin, in my own opinion, is probably the easiest to learn."_ _

__Bucky crosses his arms over his chest, as he pouts, saying, "Well, I'm sorry if I'm no linguist."_ _

__You sigh, before holding your hand out. Bruce hands you the book, causing you to flip through the pages until you come across the one your looking for, before you start to read aloud._ _

__"Nifsara, although looks similar to a siren, is, in fact, a Merari. She is powerful and should not be underestimated. From the encounters over time, it is to be believed that she is a wielder of black magic. Black magic, unlike dark magic, is composed of evil intents." Skipping through a few passages on explaining more about Nifsara, you continued when you found more useful information._ _

__"It is to be expected that Nifsara, ruler of the Merari, is as powerful as Poseidon. During the battle of sealing all the Merari, it is said that she alone had nearly wiped out the entire Atlantian race, if it was not for Poseidon casting a barrier on the remaining survivors. Poseidon had remained behind this barrier with the remaining survivors for three days and three nights, constructing a blade infused with the dust of fallen Merari. Once the sword was finished, Poseidon once more went against the powerful ruler of Merari. The battle was fierce and lasted for hours on end. Until Poseidon had managed to deal Nifsara a fatal blow. However, being heavily injured and nearly exhausted of magic himself, he sealed Nifsara and her servants away for all of eternity. It is said the sword, 'Nightbane' is held under the city of Atlantis, waiting for a worthy soul to take hold of it and finish Nifsara once and for all.'_ _

__Once you had finished reading the passage, you closed the book. You looked up at everyone, seeing that they were thinking the same thing you were._ _

__"It seems we have to find the sword named 'Nightbane'." Vision says as he looks towards his companions._ _

__"It would seem that is the answer. However, the question that I pose is, who is worthy?" You asked, looking over everyone._ _

__"Well, that is most certainly a problem. But, let's decide that when we find it. For now, I believe it is time for us to go to bed. I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Tony says as he stretched._ _

__"I shall guide you to your rooms then." You say as you begin to make your way downstairs with everyone following behind you._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun Fact: A pup is also the name of a baby seal.


	18. Chapter 18

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It was, by the looks of the lighting outside, mid-afternoon. You, as well as everyone else, are looking more into the Merari, Nifsara, and the sword 'Nightbane'. That is, until Pietro slams his book down on the table, startling nearly everyone, as he exclaims, "I can't take this, anymore! We've been at this for hours and all we could find are all essentially the same information, it's just worded differently!"

You gently set your own book down, rubbing at your sore eyes, as you say, "I believe that he is correct. It is unhealthy for anyone, mortal or not, to be locked in a room for a long period of time."

"Then, does that mean we can finally take a break?" Tony asks, hopefully. Nearly throwing the book onto the table as he stands.

You nod, before saying, "It has been a while since even I have been back to Atlantis. So, I am going to assume that we are permitted to leave and explore."

"Finally, I'm going to check out the blacksmiths," Tony says, before making a beeline for the door.

"I'll go with him, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Bruce mutters, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before following behind Tony.

"I vote that we go exploring the castle!" Pietro says, taking Natasha, Vision, and Wanda with him.

"I'm gonna make a trip back to the forest and check out the wildlife," Sam says, with Clint, Bucky, and Thor tagging along behind him.

"I wish to stay in the library," Loki mutters, his face still stuck in a book.

"I will be heading down to the marketplace, if you would wish to join me, Steve." You offered.

"It would beat sticking around here," Steve says, as he carefully places his book down, before getting up from his seated position.

"Then, let us be off." You say as you begin your descent down the stairs, Steve following behind you.

It took a good while, before reaching the market. But, once you were there, you found it to be relatively busy.

You and Steve had been looking around at the different stalls. That is until Steve had spotted a fruit that had an odd shape of a pear, but it was orange with small, dulled spikes surrounding it.

"What is this?" Steve asks as he inspects the fruit.

"It's called an 'Ocean Babaco'. They are very sweet, much like.....a peach?"

"Really?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, if you would prefer, I could get one for you to try." You offer.

"But, I don't think we have the currency for here." Steve says, causing you to smile as you say, "We don't have currency. Usually, we trade something off for it. Though, sometimes, we do pay in gold or silver, much like when the surface had done so."

"Then, what do we trade?" Steve asks, looking through his pockets to try and find something, only to pull out a few coins from the surface.

"Well, see if you can trade that? It is not uncommon for surface items to be traded as well." You say, earning a confused look from Steve.

"I thought that humans don't come here?" Steve says, raising an eyebrow in question.

"That is true, though sometimes human appliances do tend to wash up on our shores from time to time." You explained as you looked through the Ocean Babaco until you found one that seemed to be ripe.

The vendor of the stand was, what looked to be, a middle-aged man and beside him, was a young boy. Steve held out the coins and asked, "Is this alright to trade for the fruit?"

The man seemed taken aback by the human talking to him, as the child looked on in wonderment.

That is until the child looked up to the man and said, "Soso, la sola so sotee? Ray doh laladoh sotee ray sotee teemee ray lameefa." ("Papa, is this a human? They seem different than the ones from the stories.")

You smiled, as Steve remained oblivious to the situation. You looked down at the child and said, in a very gentle voice, "Tee, ray sotee. La sotee la Latee Meela tee ray la solalatee so lamee. Ray so sotee tee latee teemee dd sodohlalateefa, so tee so ray meesola sotee soso sotee meetee latee." ("Yes, they are. His name is Steve Rogers and he is considered a hero. He has saved many lives from my understanding, as well as the other human that have come here.")

The boy looked at Steve in the utmost awe. Before he said, "You're a savior? Like Poseidon or Achilles?"

Steve seemed a bit lost before you leaned over and whispered, "I have told them of your profession on the surface. He is comparing you to the heroes we have."   
Steve's mouth formed an 'O' shape, before turning to the child, "Well, I wouldn't really call myself a hero. Just someone who wants to do good, but.....in my opinion, I think you can be a hero, too."

The boy's expression went from total awe to astonishment, as he exclaims, "Do you really think so!?"

"Yeah, as long as you help others and stand up for what you believe, then yes, you can do anything," Steve says gently, as he smiled at the child.

"Did you hear that, papa!? I can be a hero, too!" The boy exclaims as he looks excitedly up at his father.

The father chuckles, before saying, "Yes, my son. I have heard."

"So, uh, is this an okay trade, or...." Steve trails off awkwardly, as he holds out the coined currency from his world.

"That is not necessary. You have made my son very happy, Steve Rogers, a hero of man. For that, I am grateful. Please, take the fruit as a way of thanks." The father says as he hands Steve the fruit you were thinking of getting.

Steve stares at the fruit for a moment, before a wide smile stretches across his face, as he says, "Thank you very much, sir. I hope you have a good day."

With that, you and Steve part from the small fruit stand. As you walk, you see Steve out of the corner of your eye, struggling to tear the fruit in half. You let a smile curl it's way up on your lips, as you say, "Do you need assistance? It is not uncommon for people such as yourself to have trouble opening this fruit."

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Steve huffs, as he stares at the fruit.

"Oh no, now why would I insinuate anything that could be remotely insulting? I feel offended by the lack of trust with my wording." You say, feigning hurt.

Steve rolls his eyes, as he says, "Now I know you're teasing me."

You laugh heartily, as Steve looks at you in mild annoyance, before holding the fruit out to you, saying, "Just open the damn thing, will you?"

"Language, captain. There could be youths around that might pick up such foul words." You jest, as you take the fruit from him, before gripping the two ends and twisting, successfully ripping it into two equal parts, showing a neon green inside. You held one half to Steve, as you begin to eat the soft interior of the other. The sweetness of it coating your tongue, as you savor the taste of it.

You look to see Steve looking at the fruit cautiously, causing you to sigh, as you say, "It is not poisonous, I have tried it and it tastes quite good. Or is it.....that you do not trust me?" You asked, a tinge of hurt in your voice, as you look to Steve.

"I trust you!" Steve blurts out quickly, so quickly that it caught you off guard, allowing a look of surprise to take over your features.

You smile, as you say, "I know you do. If you had not, you would never have agreed to go into the market with me. I heard that on the surface that sometimes that using that line will get people to do things that they do not want to in the beginning."

Steve gave you a deadpanned expression, before saying, "So, you tried to trick me?"

"Now, why would I do such a thing? Usually, tricks, such as that, are left to Loki, if I am not mistaken." You teased.

Steve huffed a sigh, before looking back at the fruit. A few seconds ticked by, before Steve had taken a bite. His expression lightened up, as he says, "Wow! This really is sweet. It's delicious."

"I believe that this is the part where I use the human saying, 'I told you so'?" You questioned, earning a laugh from Steve.

And this was how the rest of the day went, you and Steve walking around the marketplace, with not a worry to be concerned about.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Well........not yet, anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

\--------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It was nearly nighttime when everyone had regathered in the library. Everyone discussing their own various stories of what they saw. Everything was peaceful, not a single malicious intent was in the confines of the library, even Loki seemed more at peace as he reads a novel of some kind.

However, that was when you felt something off. Thus, halting the conversation you were having with Steve about the culture that Atlantis has. Steve must have sensed something as well, for he asked, "What's wrong, (F/N)?"

Before you could reply, you felt the temperature in the room drop considerably. Your eyes widened, as a look of fear crosses your features, before you shout, "Get down!"

Before anyone knew of what to do, there was a small, but very powerful, blast on the main floor of the library. The wind from the blast sending nearly everyone reeling back. Some had managed to hold onto the railing, while others have either crashed to the floor or had slammed back into the wall or bookshelf. You had been one of the few that managed to hold onto the banister.

You used one hand to block your eyes from the chaotic winds that tore books from their resting places, sending a few of their pages flying around. What seemed to be an eternity of the wind cutting at anything in its path, it finally died down. This allowed everyone to regain their balance and footing before they cautiously made their way towards the railing to see what had caused such a disturbance.

You felt your eyes widen further if that was even possible, and bile try to claw it's way up your throat. You managed to swallow thickly, as you stammered one word, or rather, a name.

"N-Nifsara."

Everyone's head had snapped towards you, but your eyes never left the woman. She was beautiful, you knew that (you also knew the deadly force behind that beauty). She was standing in the center of the library on the main floor. She had thick curly red hair, her skin a sickly shade of blue-gray to blend into the depths of the sea as her ocean green eyes pierced through yours.

You couldn't move, even if you wanted to. You grabbed the banister tightly, almost to the point into which your nails were leaving marks into the surface. It wasn't until Tony had asked, "This is Nifsara?"

A careless act.

You knew that was a very careless act. You acted quickly, pushing Tony to the ground, as you felt something close to a burning heat pass over your back. Not even a second later, a blast erupted from behind you. You got off of Tony, as you asked, "Are you well?"

Tony looked pale, you also felt the subtle vibration of him shivering, as he says, "Y-Yeah."

"Insolent man." A voice hisses, causing everyone to get into a defensive stance. You looked over the railing, seeing that it was Nifsara who had spoken before she continues.

"I will enjoy gutting you like the vermin that you are. But–" She pauses, looking (no, not looking, evaluating) each of us. Before her gaze landed on Steve. You saw the twitch of a smirk on her lips. You defensively stand in front of Steve and gathering up as much courage, or idiocy (you knew not which), as you could, you demanded, "What are you here for Nifsara? Or rather, should I call you an illusion?"

Nifsara laughs, as she says, "Stupid little siren! You think you have any power to demand things from me? The way I see it, you are just a fish trying to act like a shark."  
You grit your teeth together, as they form into fangs. Your nails growing into claws, as you growled, "Do not underestimate I. You cannot enter Atlantis, so you are stooping so low as to use illusions. I am not ignorant, sea hag!"

The twinkling of amusement in her eyes had grown cold, almost as if death had invaded her eyes. You knew what you did, you knew that you were indeed mocking death as you look down on Nifsara.

Nifsara growls low in her throat, as she says, "You have better count yourself lucky. For I had made a deal with someone that wishes for your life. " 

Curiosity grows, as you bravely say, "Who had you made a deal with?"

Nifsara chuckles, as she says, "You will find out for yourself, as well as everyone. Which, I must thank you for reminding me of the purpose I have arrived here for."

Out of the corner of your eye, you see everyone stiffen, as they ready themselves for a fight. But, Nifsara pays no mind, as they continue to say, "I have come to bare you a warning. You ignorant swines must already have figured out the army for which I am creating. The warning regarding the army is this until the summer solstice has arrived, I will continue to gather soldiers. However, once the solstice has come, I will rage war upon the surface. And since the 'world's mightiest heroes' are in the place called 'New York', that is where our battle shall be held. Now that I have delivered the warning, I shall take my leave."

And just like the first time she had arrived, a terrible gust of wind tore through the library, before Nifsara had disappeared. Once she had left, you collapsed to your knees, eyes wide with fear, as you begin to tremble.

'Th-That was close. That was close. That was close.' The mantra had repeated itself many times, as that was the only thing you could think of, before a hand rested on your shoulder, causing you to jump.

"Woah, take it easy, kid." The voice of Tony says.

"I-I apologize." You say as you try to stand. Only for you to fail, thus leading you to clutch onto the banister, trying once more to stand.

"Here, let me help," Steve says, as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, balancing you when you try, once more, to stand.

"I think it w-would be wise if we discuss this tomorrow. S-So we can tell Poseidon what has happened." You say, shakily. No one protested as Steve said, "I'll help you to your room, then."

You didn't say anything, as you only bit your lip and nodded, before leaving with Steve down the staircase and into the hallway. The walk was silent, as you lean most of your weight onto Steve, still shaken from the experience of going head to head with Nifsara, even if only an illusion.

It took a few minutes, but you and Steve finally arrived at your room. You opened the door with a light trembling hand, as Steve guided you in, before closing the door and gently sitting you onto the bed.

"I-I guess I'll leave, I don't want to impose or anything. Have a good night." Steve says as he turns to leave.

However, before you could process what you were doing, you latched your hand onto his, as you say, "Please! Do not leave me by myself, I-I beg of you."

You hated when you sound weak, but with the given circumstances, it is understandable.

Steve looked at you in mild surprise, before he nodded. You pulled your hand back, before laying down. You slid over, making sure you made enough room for Steve, as he sat down beside you.

"I apologize. I just.....do not wish to be alone as of the moment." You muttered, surprised by how exhausted you felt.

"It's fine. I mean, you did just stand against a very powerful being, one that can't be defeated just by any means." Steve says as he meets your gaze.

You looked at him for a moment, before finally saying, "William Turrel Sawyer."

Steve seems confused for a moment, before you say, "You asked what William's full name was. It is William Turrel Sawyer."

Steve smiled, as he says, "Thank you."

You give a tired smile in return, before muttering one last thing, as sleep claims you.

"I am sure that you and William would have gotten along with each other. He was just like you, after all."


	20. Chapter 20

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

Your eyes clamp shut tighter when the light began to shine through your closed eyelids. You let out a soft huff, before reluctantly opening them, allowing the blurry outline of the beautifully designed ceiling above to show itself. When everything came into focus, was the same time that you felt something shift the covers to your left side, causing you to stiffen.

Acting carefully, you allowed the claws on your right hand to manifest as you lightly grabbed at the covers with your left. Gracefully, you pulled the covers off as you hovered over the intruder in your bed. However, your right hand hung above your head, as the face of a sleeping Steve stops you from committing any action.

"Huh?" You breathed out, severely confused by the situation. But, that was when everything flooded back, the morning fog clouding your mind, clearing.

You blushed a deep scarlet color, at the same moment Steve's eyes began to open. Acting quickly, you scrambled ungracefully to the other side of the bed, before falling off the edge, hitting your head against the hard marble floor.

You cradled your head tightly, as you flipped over so that you were sitting up, before hunching over as you continue to grip your head while letting out a small groan.

"Are you okay, (F/N)?" The voice of Steve sounded from above you, causing you to look up to meet sky blue eyes.

"I-I am fine! I would also like apologize. I did not mean to disturb you." You stammered out quickly, as you rubbed the sore spot on your head.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take a look?" As Steve says this, he leans over your head, before tilting it downwards, so he could have a better view of the sore spot. All the while the bright red blush from before was now returning with a vengeance.

"You should probably put ice on it," Steve says, before retreating from your person.

"I am fine. I w-will be going to bathe before heading towards the throne room. I still need to inform Poseidon of the situation." You say, before getting up and swiftly leaving towards the room in which one bathes in. Thus, leaving Steve alone in the room.

\--------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

'Well, that....was odd.' I thought as I continue to stare at the spot where (F/N) just left through.

I sighed, before getting out of bed. Luckily, the people here have extra clothes that everyone could wear. I quickly stripped off my sleeping clothes, before putting on the clean ones.

As I was getting ready, I thought back to the incident yesterday.

_'The warning regarding the army is this until the summer solstice has arrived, I will continue to gather soldiers.' ___

__'So, we have until the summer solstice until the war. We need to head back as soon as the weaponry is finished so that we could start evacuating New York.' I think as I walk out of the room._ _

__"Hey, Capsicle." The familiar voice of Tony calls out._ _

__"What is it, Tony?" I asked as I turned to face him._ _

__"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how your night went with (F/N)." Tony snickers like the child he is._ _

__I let out an aggravated sigh, as I say, "Nothing went on. If you hadn't noticed, she was terrified of the experience of facing against Nifsara. Not to mention, if (F/N), calm and collected (F/N), is terrified of an illusion what does that say about the real deal?"_ _

__Tony suddenly went serious, which is unusually rare for him, as he says, "Yeah, I figured that. After meeting with Poseidon, we need to go under Atlantis and find this 'Nightbane' sword."_ _

__"What happens if none of us are 'worthy' for this sword, though?" I asked, remembering what the book said about the sword._ _

__"We have Thor. He could be worthy." Tony shrugs casually._ _

__I sigh, as I say, "Really? You're placing our bets on that? Tony, this isn't some game, not only is our world in danger but this one as well. I'm serious, what if none of us aren't worthy of the one thing that can defeat Nifsara?"_ _

__"There is no reason to hold such concerns." A voice says from behind us._ _

__I turn to see (F/N) standing there with slightly damp hair. Arms crossed lightly over her chest, as she walks towards us while saying, "If there is no one that is deemed worthy of holding Nightbane, then we can have Poseidon assist with that matter. He is the one who had created the blade. Now, as of current issues, as I inform Poseidon of the incident from yesterday, I would wish for the two of you to gather the rest and to relay the message of meeting in front of the palace in order to begin our search for Nightbane."  
With that, she rushes past us, however as she went past me, I noticed a hue of pink on her cheeks, before she disappeared down the large corridors._ _

__"I guess I'll get going," Tony says, as he turns to leave, however, before he did, I suddenly remembered something._ _

__"Tony," I called out, stopping said man in his tracks._ _

__"What is it now?" He groans dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes._ _

__"I need you to look someone up for me when we get back," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, as I stared dead into Tony's eyes._ _

__"Who?" Tony asks._ _

__"A 'William Turrel Sawyer'." I said, as Tony gave me a nod, before walking away giving a slight wave of his hand, as he says, "Understood, Capsicle. As soon as we get back I'll look him up."_ _

__I gave a quick 'thanks', before leaving as well to give everyone (F/N)'s message._ _


	21. Chapter 21

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

After you had discussed the situation with Poseidon, he had given you the location as to where to begin the search for Nightbane. With that, you made your way to the doors leading out of the palace. Once you pushed them outwards, you saw that everyone was there.

"Is everyone prepared?" You asked as you walked to the front of the group, before turning slightly towards them.

"Yeah, let's look for the magical sword of killing abilities," Tony says, as he goes from one foot to the other.

You sighed, as you shook your head, saying, "Fine. Let us be off."

"So, you know where to begin looking?" Sam asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes. After informing Poseidon of the incident with Nifsara, he had, with some reluctance, told me where it would be located." You say as you begin to walk.  
"So, will there be any 'trials' in order to get the sword?" Clint snickers.

"No. Why would there be? The blade is used to defeat the most dangerous creature to have existed, why waste time with meaningless tasks?" You asked, confusion lacing your words.

"Ignore him, (F/N). He's just being an idiot." Natasha scoffs.

Your eyebrows furrowed at that, but simply shrugged it off, as you continued your way towards the hidden doorway to the underground.

It took about two hours to reach the center of the forest that everyone had previously walked before when they had first arrived.

"Okay, so we walked, what, two hours, to be in the middle of freaking nowhere?" Pietro grumbles unhappily, earning a smack to the back of the head from Wanda.

You rolled your eyes, as you looked carefully at the surrounding area. After doing so, you kneeled to the ground, gently touching the moss and greenery that lives on the forest floor.

"Bucky." You called out, earning a sound of acknowledgment from the said man.

"I would like for you to do something." You explained, before standing, brushing the dirt off your legs.

"What would that be?" Bucky asks, coming to stand next to you.

"You see those trees over there? The two that are twining together." You say as you point to the tree that's only about fifteen feet away.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks, eyeing the tree as he speaks.

"I need you to look at the center point into which they begin to meld together. When you do, there should be a hole. Then, I need you to reach down where there is a chain. I need you to pull it." You explained fluently, as you looked towards Bucky.

He nods his head, before doing so. However, when you saw him begin to reach into the hole of the tree. He jumped back, giving a slightly startled cry. You quickly rushed over and saw a Wagner's Viper curled up, resting in the tree. It hissed as you grabbed a stick and coaxed it out, watching as it slithered away. 

You turned to face Bucky, as you say, "Did it bite you? Those are venomous."

"It did, but it was my metal arm," Bucky explained, as he lifted his metal arm up. There, in the sleeve of his shirt, showed two small needle-like holes.

You sighed in relief, as you looked back into the hole of the tree, seeing that nothing else is there. Before turning back to face Bucky, saying, "It is clear."

With that, you tread back to the spot you previously stood in, before signaling Bucky to pull the chain. You could hear his grunts of effort, as the ground directly in front of you began to slowly lift. When it was about an inch off the ground, you bent down and began heaving the heavy door open. Steve quickly joined in on the effort to open the hidden door, before pushing it over.

When you looked down, you saw that the doorway lead down a steep, long, set of spiraling stairs. You looked to everyone, as Bucky rejoined the group, saying, "Let us go."  
As soon as your foot connected with the first step, you saw torches light one at a time down the entire pathway. You grabbed the torch closest to you, as you began the descent down. It was ten minutes when someone, sounding by the voice: it was Thor, spoke out.

"Just how long is this staircase?" 

"I do not know. But, I assume that we have a bit more way to go." You say, looking ahead to see how far the stairway went, only to be met with an unpleasing result of more stairs.  
"Hey. Do you guys think that there will be any booby traps?" Clint asks.

"Do not be so—" You were cut off when you stepped on a step, only to feel it move underneath your foot.

"Idiotic." You finished, as you felt a large rumble from behind you.

Everyone turned to see a giant boulder rolling down the stairs.

Towards us.

At a very fast rate.

-  
-  
-

"Now who's calling me stupid!" Clint cries, as everyone bounds down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"I do not think this is the time for talking!" You snapped.

Suddenly, you saw a silver flash in front of you, with hints of red.

"Traitor! Come back and save us, too!" Bucky yells.

You turn your head over your shoulder to see that Wanda and Pietro were missing.

You grumbled a curse under your breath, as you turned your head back around. However, not even a second later, a loud blast sounded from behind you, causing you and everyone else to stop.

"What the -" Steve breaths, as small crumbling debris of the large rock fall to the ground, with Vision standing in front of it all.

"You didn't think to do that before?" Sam pants.

"I was waiting for everyone to clear a path, so that I may destroy the boulder safely." Vision replied.

It took about fifteen minutes before we saw Pietro and Wanda waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"You did not get crushed by the rock?" Pietro asks, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"We could've been killed!" Tony growls out.

"But you did not, no?" Pietro says smugly.

"Pietro," Wanda says sharply, causing the older twin to stiffen.

"Y-Yes?" He asks, before the sound of a smack echoes.

"Anyway, we should continue. The sword should be up ahead, that is after we pass through the maze." You say, before starting to walk.

However, that was when the voice of Steve stops you.

"Maze! What maze!?"

"There is a maze up ahead. Do not fret, I know which direction into which we should head." You explained as you turned to face him.

"Are you sure?" Loki says. 

You raised an eyebrow, as you say, "What do you mean?" 

"You do not know of the traps that were set. How do we know that you actually know the way?" Loki asks.

"Then that requires for you to trust me." You said sternly, before turning around and began to walk towards the opening leading to the maze.

You heard the shuffling sound of multiple feet moving behind you, letting you know that they were indeed following.


	22. Chapter 22

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It has been a total of forty-five minutes since entering the maze, and let's just say that a certain someone isn't helping.

"How much farther until we get out?" Clint whines, causing your eye to twitch.

"Clint." You called, your voice calm as you stopped walking.

"What?" He asks.

"You have been asking the same question since we have entered this maze, have you not?" You asked, back still facing him.

"Yes." Clint drawls.

"Then that means that you have heard my answer time and again, correct? And that answer would be that this maze is as big, if not bigger, than Atlantis. Thus, I have no idea how much time it would take to reach the end of it, correct?" You bit out.

"Yes."

You spun around and glared at him, as you growled, "Then that means you already know the answer and if I have to repeat myself One. More. Time. Then I will personally see how long it takes for you to survive when I hang you by the neck by your own intestines."

Clint flinched as he slowly slid behind Natasha, who had rolled their eyes while saying, "Don't hide behind me, you know you had this coming."

You let out an exasperated sigh, before continuing onward. As you walked, you came across another forked path, causing you to halt once more.

'We have already taken the paths leading to the left, right, straight, right, right, left, straight. So, that means that this one is the left.' You think to yourself before walking down the left path.

As you were walking, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned your head to see Steve standing next to you, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Is there something you need?" You asked, as your focus returned on the path in front of you.

"I was just curious about something and was hoping you would answer. Seeing as how this maze is pretty big and all, it might help pass some time." Steve says as he scratches the back of his head.

You made a noise of acknowledgment, giving him the go-ahead to ask his question, as you kept your gaze locked on the path.

"W-Well, as I was in the library, I noticed a book about sirens. So, I decided to read it, and I found something that's been bugging me." Steve began.

"What would that be?" You asked, looking at him from the corner of your eye for a moment before you focused back on the path.

"It said that Sirens were originally a half bird half human hybrid. I was wondering if that was true." Steve says you could easily pick up the obvious curiosity in his voice.  
"Ah, yes. That is true, in fact, a few do still exist." You say as another path splits into three parts, choosing to go straight for this one.

"Then, what happened to get-" Steve waves his hand, gesturing your entire being.

"How we became part human and part fish? That is simple, we evolved. Some of our ancestors had decided to adapt to the sea, rather than the sky. But, I am curious as to what it would feel like to fly through the sky. Would it feel like swimming through the ocean? Is it more complex? Well, the only way I could ever know is if I asked the original sirens." You explained.

"Then can I ask some other questions, too?" Steve asks, sheepishly.

You smiled, as you say, "What's that human saying? 'Fire'?"

Steve laughed, as he said, "It's shoot. But, close enough."

\---------------------3rd Person POV--------------------- 

The rest of the group is a good distance away from you and Steve. Most of them had a devious smirk on their lips, as Natasha says, "I wonder when those two are gonna hook up?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's so obvious." Wanda chuckles.

"What is?" Clint asks.

"Those two," Loki grumbles, clearly not amused by the gossip that is surely about to happen.

"What about them?" Thor asks, earning an exasperated sigh from his brother.

"I believe what they are saying is that they are beginning to have some sort of affection towards each other." Vision quips helpfully.

"I do believe that you mortals have a saying of 'none of your business' and I think this applies to it," Loki says, wanting to stop this infernal gossiping.

"Leave them be, Loki. Not like it's gonna stop anytime soon. Might as well let them have their fun." Pietro shrugs, as Tony inputs, "He's right. Besides, we don't know how long it will take to get to where we need, might as well do something to ease our boredom."

Loki sighs, mumbling obscurities under his breath, as everyone continues to talk.

Bruce, Bucky, and Sam decided it best to remain quiet and not get involved.

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------- 

After many turns and forked paths later, which approximately took about two or three hours, you and everyone else finally arrive in front of an ancient iron door covered in vines and moss.

You try and push it open, only to find it locked. Steve also tries it, but ultimately failed as well.

"Oh, wonderful. We traveled down here for nearly five hours, only to find the blasted door locked. Good job." Pietro says sarcastically.

You glared at him, as you say, "I would not know that this door is locked. More or less it's probably rusted shut."

"Even better," Pietro says, crossing his arms.

However, before you could make another retort, Sam had suddenly said, "Hey, check this out."

This got your attention, as well as everyone else. You turned and saw that Sam was near the far right side of the door, seemingly looking at something that is covered by thick moss and vines.

You walked next to the man and saw that there were barely visible letterings. Your eyebrows furrow, as you mutter to yourself, "What is this?"

You immediately began to tear away at the vines and moss, revealing that the letterings were forming words and that the words began to form a type of riddle. The words in of itself were in the Atlantian language.

"Tee doh la, so meeteela tee’ tee la. tee tee la, so meeteela tee doh meetee. teela tee doh latee tee so’ doh la so so, so teedohsoso tee la. ray teefa mee tee doh sola doh. ray soso la tee tee dohteemee." You read aloud.

"If you don't mind, could you say that in English?" Clint said, sarcasm lacing each word.

"Oh, right. I apologize. It says 'You need it, but sometimes can’t get it. You get it, but sometimes you need more. Sometimes you feel like you don’t need it at all, but eventually, you will. The being of sand needs this too. The lullaby will get you through'.

"So, this is a riddle?" Loki asks.

"It appears to be." You say, placing your thumb and index finger on your chin in thought, as you try and piece it together.

'The being of sand needs this too. The lullaby will get you through.' You thought, as you try and piece it together.

'The being of sand....could it be? If so, what of the lullaby?' After a few minutes of thinking of this, your eyes widen in realization.

"I know what it is." You say as you drop your hand away from your chin.

"What is it?" Steve asks.

"It is the Song of the Sandman. It was a lullaby sung to children to get them to sleep." You explained.

"Great, now all we have to do is sing it and the door will open," Wanda says.

"Not that simple. At least, I do not think." You say, shaking your head.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks.

"I do believe it needs to be opened by a Siren." You explained.

"Why do you think that?" Bucky asks.

"Well, as I have said before, the voice of a Siren is very powerful. Besides, I doubt it would hurt to at least try." You say as you stepped in front of the door.

"I agree. Let's just give it a go." Natasha nods in agreement.

"Alright, now, I would like for everyone to cover their ears. I do not wish for anyone to fall under the spell of the song." You instructed.

You waited for everyone. Once you were sure that they would not be able to hear the song, you took a deep breath as you gently closed your eyes, before beginning to sing.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YccJ5Dz4Bok

When the song had finished, the door began to creak and rumble as it opened. The vines and moss breaking off and falling. Once the door was opened all the way, you saw that the room inside was dark, except for a stream of light shining down from a hole above. The light was leaking down and shining down on a large rock, however, implanted into the rock, was a blade.

It was the sword Nightbane.


	23. Chapter 23

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

The sword glistened in the spotlight from the small cratered hole above, giving it an ethereal look to it. Though, you knew the full power behind it.

'Ironic-' You thought, 'how something so delicate looking is, in fact, the very thing that can end your life. Exactly the same how Nifsara fares. The exact replica, in fact.'

Yoit lips twitched into a cynical smirk at the sheer irony of the weapon. Almost like a twin devouring the other for their very survival.

"Well, who wishes to proceed first?" You finally asked, drawing your eyes away from the weapon.

"Why not." Tony shrugs, before stepping forth.

You watched as he walked up to the flat boulder-like rock, before stepping atop of it in order to reach the hilt of the sword.

With a grunt, Tony pulls with all his weight onto the sword, but it did not budge.

"Welp. Guess that's it for me." Tony says nonchalantly, before hopping off the stone.

"Guess I'm next," Clint mutters, before replacing Tony's previous spot on the boulder.

"I won't hold it against you." Tony snickers, earning a few colorful words from Clint.

You heard the man take a deep inhale and exhale, before gripping onto the hilt. He jerked upwards, but still, the sword did not budge.

Clint grumbles before the next person takes his place, which happened to be Sam.

"Go bird-brain, go!" Bucky calls out teasingly, earning an eye roll from Sam.

Sam grunted as he tried to heave the sword up, but still, the swords remain.

The next person who had replaced Sam was, surprisingly, Bruce. He walked up to the sword, before studying it for a moment, as if evaluating the best way to get the sword out, before gripping onto the handle. He gave a sharp tug, but still, the sword remains.

Bruce gave a small and shy chuckle, before leaping off of the stone, muttering how he knew he wouldn't have been the 'worthy' one.

The next to go was Bucky, who seemed confident in his stride up to the sword.

"I always wanted to try out a sword," Bucky says, as he gripped the handle with his metal hand and giving it a rough pull. However, the sword still remained.

Loki was the next one up, gracefully walking up to the sword and gently placed his hand onto the hilt and tugging.

The sword still remained.

"Thor, you're up," Tony mutters, earning a nod from the muscular god of thunder.

Thor had walked up to the sword, albeit, a bit cockily. As if he knew for a fact he will succeed in pulling the sword free.

The sword still remained.

Vision was the one who decided to go up next, seeing as he as well could ultimately lift the god of thunder's hammer. Though, as he calmly walked up to the sword, evaluating it in the same manner Bruce had done so, he gave it a tug.

The sword still remained.

Natasha had decided to go next, mumbling under her breath, "Might as well get it over with."

Still, the sword remained.

The next thing anyone knew, a silver flash and a gust of wind passed everyone. Pietro stood in front of the sword, looking excited as he gripped the handle tightly, before pulling.  
The sword still remained.

Wanda decided to go next after her brother, carefully walking up to the sword, before gripping onto it. However, you could see the faint outline of red on the metal blade, giving away the abilities she is using.

The sword still remained.

You and Steve both looked each other in the eye, deciding on whom should be the next to go. You were the one to break eye contact with a sigh passing by your lips that were slightly tugged down in a frown.

You walked slowly up to the sacred sword, drinking in every detail of the beautifully, deadly weapon. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of it. You looked down at the hilt of the sword, before gently bringing your hand up to rest on it. You allowed a small smile to tug at your lips, knowing full well what is about to happen.

Your fingers curled around the sword, before having a tight grip on it. Your muscles strained as you pulled upwards. You could faintly feel the sword move, but that was all it did before it became too much.

The sword still remained.

You let a small, light, and barely audible chuckle leave your lips as you met eyes with the captain.

(E/C) eyes clashing with the cloudless sky-blue ones.

"It seems-" You began, "that Steve shall be our only hope for this."

With that statement, you jumped off the rock. You gave a quick, reassuring pat on Steve's arm. Muttering a faint 'good luck' as the two of you pass each other. Once you were reunited with the rest, you watched as Steve went up to the sword. You could easily tell that he was nervous. Nervous that he would disappoint, nervous that he would fail, nervous about the consequences of failing.

Nervous in general.

But, you knew he would succeed.

After all, the god of the ocean's had said so himself.

_"(F/N)." Poseidon's voice rang out in the empty room. Causing your hand to barely brush the handle to the large, massive, double-set doors._

_Once you stopped the action of leaving, you turned your head over your shoulder as you ask, "What is it?"_

_"I can tell you doubt the others in successfully retrieving the sword. I can also see that you have high doubts of yourself completing said task. But, I assure you that there is one whom shall succeed. That I am certain."_

_"Allow me to guess. Is it Steve Rogers?" You asked, smiling to yourself as Poseidon repositioned himself on his throne, a smirk on his beaded face present._

_"Hmm. Guess you shall find that out for yourself. However, I will say this; he was exactly like me when I was a young lad myself." Poseidon chuckles._

_"You were young? Wow, this world has changed." You jest, earning a hearty laugh from the old king._

_"I see that your humor is still intact from over the years. Now I suggest you leave if you wish to get back in time."_

_With that, you let out a small chuckle as you leave the throne room. ___

___-_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
\- 

__The sword......._ _

__has found its new owner._ _


	24. Chapter 24

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

It was quiet.

No one dared to say a word, as Steve stood there dumbly with the sword clutched in his one hand. He looks over the details, the head of the twin dragons make the hilt with their heads on either side. A small nail-like object resides at the butt of the sword, most likely meant for breaking through bones and tougher material. The hand-guard consists of two small blades that protrude above the grip. The long blade shines in the dull light as Steve gently turns it this way and that, inspecting the object in unconcealed shock.

You smiled, before saying, "Congratulations, Steve Rogers. It seems that you are worthy of holding the legendary sword, Nightbane."

Steve's mouth opened and closed like a fish, as Bucky just laughed at his expression. Soon, everyone was surrounding him, exchanging pleasantries and congratulations. Rough pats on the back and shoulder were given, as Steve has yet to comprehend the full gravity of the situation.

It wasn't until Steve's eyes widened comically, as he looked down at the sword that is still clutched in his hand, before looking back up at everyone else. This process seemed to continue on for a good few minutes, before Steve mutters, "I don't even know how to wield a sword."

"Do not worry. We still have a good time ahead of us in order to teach you what you wish to know." You reassured.

"Okay, this is great and all, but I still have one question." Tony asks calmly.

"What would that be?" You asked, turning to face Tony, as he shouts, "How the hell do we get out of here!? I am not walking a full five hours back, before climbing those retched stairs."

His shout causes you to jump at the sudden volume, before you crossed your arms and said, "That is simple. Steve, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall show you a shortcut."

As you say this, you begin to walk over to a corner of the darkened room, before coming to a stop in front of what appeared to be a kind of slot. You turned to Steve, before directing, "Just insert the sword into this slot and turn it. A pathway should be made."

Steve seemed unsure for a moment, before thrusting the blade into the slot and turned it to the left. There was a rumble, as the walls next to the slot began to slowly break apart. Once the walls had finished splitting, it showed a steep staircase leading up to some foliage. The sunlight that slipped past the leaves of the towering trees shined down into the large opening, nearly blinding you at the sudden brightness of the sun.

"Why didn't we just use this pathway, instead of going through the entire damn maze?" Clint grumbles.

"Because this pathway is only accessible to those who have the sword. Besides, if you had not noticed, it only opens from the inside, anyway." You replied irritably, as you began to ascend the stairs to the ground above. Everyone began to follow behind you, as you looked around to see where the passageway had led to. You had noticed that the forest was not as thick as when you had found the entryway into the underground.

"We are near a pathway leading back to the city." You stated, looking towards the direction into which you assumed was the alleged pathway.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do with this?" Steve asks as he lifts the sword up in front of him.

You smiled, as you say, "Well, I suppose flaunt it about. You will be marked as a historic figure now that you have claimed the rights to Nightbane."

"B-But-" Steve stuttered, causing you to chuckle as you begin to make your way towards the path, leaving a poor, helpless Steve behind you.

-  
-  
-

Well, long story short, you were not wrong.

When you appeared by the side of Steve Rogers in the marketplace, you saw that everyone was staring in awe at the sword clutched in Captain America's hand. When the stupor of the large crowd had vanished, it seemed all chaos ensued.

Having to pry past people, as they tried to talk and get a good look at the legendary sword and its new owner. Once you finally reached the palace doors, everyone scrambled inside, before shutting the large doors behind them.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Natasha grumbles, as she straightens her outfit.

"I'll say, it seems we're more popular down here now, then aboveground." Bruce chuckles, luckily managing his heart rate in the mass chaos.

"I do enjoy the conversation, but it is best that we go see Poseidon at the moment. Our weaponry should be about done." You instruct.

"What!? But, I thought that wasn't ready until the end of this week!" Sam exclaims.

"Exactly, do you know how long we were there underground?" You asked, confusing everyone.

 

"Yeah, probably five to six hours at most," Bucky says as if it's the most obvious thing in the universe.

"That is what it felt like. However, the approximate time is four days." You stated.

"What!? How!?" Pietro exclaims.

"The maze is a lot larger than most believe it to be and as such, what feels like only minutes of walking, could, in fact, be hours. It is what you humans study as perception. The maze is meant to disorient any trespassers, causing them to either starve or dehydrate to death before they make their way out." You explained calmly.

"Then that means you could have gotten us killed!" Wanda exclaims.

"But I have not. In fact, I remember clearly asking for your trust, which you had willingly given to me. I enacted with purpose and had arrived here ahead of schedule. If it were anyone else, you would still be walking through the damned maze." You huffed, before turning on your heels and began to walk away towards the throne room, leaving Wanda in shock at your answer.

"She does kinda have a point, y'know." You hear Steve mutter before hurried footsteps sound out from behind you.

After a few more steps ahead, more footsteps are clearly heard echoing off of the large corridors leading to the throne room.


	25. Chapter 25

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You and everyone else were standing silently before the god of the oceans, after telling him of the time that was spent underground.

"I see." Poseidon hummed, as he stroked his long white beard.

"The weaponry shall be prepared within two days. With that time, I expect you, (F/N), to help with the preparations of training. It is imperative that Steve Rogers knows of the power that sword has." Poseidon finally ordered, earning a nod from you, as everyone was, once more, dismissed.

"When does training begin?" Steve asks hesitantly, causing you to turn your head to face him, as you say, "It shall begin now. There is a training ground that shall be used for our practice. I must warn you, it has been centuries since I have last held a weapon, not to mention gave someone lessons."

"It's fine, besides, some knowledge of training is better than none," Steve says optimistically, causing you to shake your head in disagreement.

"Although that is true, I prefer not giving you poor lessons. We are to be heading into battle, I wish to at least give enough sufficient knowledge as to where you can wield this sword and not have to worry about getting injured. Not to mention that you will now be wielding a sword and shield." You say honestly, before leading the way to the battlegrounds.  


"I also expect everyone else to follow as well." You threw over your shoulder, as you continued on your way. Everyone else looking towards each other, before following behind.  


When you had reached the training area, you went to a nearby shed-type structure. Opening the door, it revealed wall to wall filled with various weapons and armors. You slowly walked over to a thin fencing type sword, before grabbing it. You turned around, pointing the weapon at the group of heroes, as you say, "Pick your weapons and meet me on the field. There, we shall begin training lessons."  


Once you finished the instructions, you walked past the group, grabbing onto Steve's arm, before dragging him to the middle of the large training field and began waiting. It took a quite a bit of time before everyone had shown up. Each donning some form of training weapon.

"Now, I shall begin training by saying this. A weapon is not just a weapon. Once it is in your grasp it is apart of you, so when you attack-" You paused, turning to a nearby training dummy, "Act as if is apart of your very being."

With that statement, you lashed out on the dummy. Striking it three times as you pass it by. With your back turned to the dummy, you stepped to the side and watched as it fell apart, causing everyone to stare at you in awe.

"It seems as if my reflexes are rusty." You muttered to yourself, as you once more stepped up in front of everyone, before saying, "I expect each of you to practice on a dummy. I shall observe each and every one of your movements and I expect you to act as if this were a real opponent. However, if I catch that you aren't, well, I shall say that if you believe that you can go against someone like that, then I am fully well going to be putting that belief to good use..... personally."

You could've sworn that you actually heard some of them swallow thickly as they looked on. You, however, paid no mind as you returned your attention to Steve, before saying, "You, however, Steve, shall be training separately thanks to the weapon in your possession."

Steve nodded before you assigned everyone their dummy. Steve's was the farthest away from everyone's, as you began instructing him on what to do.  
"Okay-" You began, "The first step is keeping your weapon in front of you. You will want your body twisted sideways, with your weapon side towards your opponent. This makes your body a smaller target and also gives you better range with your weapon. There is no reason to have your unarmed side near to your opponent, it only invites a hit."  
"L-Like this?" Steve asks, shakily following the instruction.

"Almost." You said, before stepping towards him, before placing your hand on the upper of his back and stomach, before pushing. This caused him to stand straighter.  
"There. You need to remain straightened." You said as you stepped back, Steve now following the first instruction perfectly.

"Next step is practicing your off hand. Some opponents are very good at one-handed combat until they lose that hand. If you are not skilled at fighting with your off hand you are only half a fighter. Because your weapon arm is the one that will most likely be hit, you can expect to have to use your off hand if you want to live. If you have no practice with your off hand you will not live. Always practice at least 20% of a session using your off hand. I once had a day where I cut my weapon hand early on someone's watch and was forced to use my off hand the entire day. My muscles were incredibly sore, but I learned an awful lot that day." You quipped, as you took the fencing sword from your side and efficiently used your off hand, while you slashed at the dummy.

"Okay, I understand." Steve nodded determinedly.

"One final note, before I go and examine the others, is that since you will be using a sword and shield it is important that you know that you are outclassed because your opponent's defense is much better than yours. The first thing you will want to do is switch your weapon hand to opposite theirs. This gives you a slight bonus because their shield is now less effective. A person who uses a shield is usually a passive person who expects you to attack first. When they attack they open their defenses, so it's a good time to attack. Use thrusting attacks because the shield makes the slower slashing swings very difficult to use. Large shields also block vision making feints great because they do not know if you followed through or not. Which is why I will be giving you a practice shield in order to use once you master the off-hand moves." You instructed, before leaving Steve on his own to go check on the progress of the others.


	26. Chapter 26

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

It had been an entire day since the Avengers had started to train. Therefore, the weaponry shall be ready tomorrow afternoon. However, to say things were going smoothly with training.....is a bit complicated, to say the least.

"Stark! How many times must I repeat myself!? Do not examine the weapon, but have it become part of your being. Act as if it is your arm itself." You said arms crossed as your eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Wow, sorry if I'm not perfect Steve over there," Tony grumbles, as he examined the blade......again.

"That is because Steve actually follows directions." You say, voice being layered in obvious irritation.

"Ugh, can't I just use my armor. I'm sure that I can make adjustments to fight against these stupid zombies." Tony whines, earning an exasperated sigh from you. 

"Stop whining, Stark. Just think that you can get some actual exercise, instead of having a machine do it for you." Clint snickers, as he holds up a carved, wooden bow.

You let out another sigh, before asking, "Natasha, since you are a person who is proficient in the art of using blades, may you please assist Stark?"

"Sure." Natasha agrees, before walking over to the whining billionaire.

"I'm going to see how Steve is doing with his training." You call over your shoulder, as you walk away. However, as you do so, you could hear Tony grumble under his breath, "Teacher's pet."

Your eyebrow twitched before you swiftly picked up a nearby pebble and launched it at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"You are now dead Stark. So do everyone a favor and start acting like it!" You growl, earning a laugh from everyone.

"You've got to be joking." Tony grumbles.

"No. If you were in a battle, that blow would kill you. Now, lay down and play dead until training is over." You instruct, earning a dumbfounded look from Stark.

"I can't believe this." Tony groans, before getting down to his hands and knees, where he then plops onto his side, ultimately playing dead.

"I believe you already know that the dead do not speak, Tony. Now, stay quiet and remain in that position for the rest of the training period." You deadpanned, before leaving towards Steve's training area.

When you got closer, you could see that Steve was currently practicing his off-hand attacks with the shield you had given him earlier this morning. He, however, seemed to be having difficulty with holding the sword and shield.

You let out a soft chuckle when you saw him clumsily slash at the dummy while keeping the shield in his other hand. Feeling bad for the poor attempt, you cleared your throat, giving him an indication that you were present.

"Steve, if I may intervene for just a moment." You began, as you walked closer to him. "It would seem that you are mostly holding onto the shield rather than the sword itself. Hence, why you cannot perform as equally as you could with the shield."

You carefully slide your hand onto his as the other readjusts the handle. You smile while saying, "Now, you may want to hold onto each with equal strength. If you grip either one too lightly, it would cause the enemy to take notice and attack the weaker side. Thus, having you lose either your offense or defense. So, I recommend trying to hold the blade like this, if you wish to hold the shield with your other arm."

Once you had readjusted his grip, you took a step back, before saying, "Now try attacking the dummy."

Steve did as instructed, launching towards the dummy, before laying powerful slashes onto the inanimate object. Once he had appeared to have made sufficient blows, he took a few steps back, looking towards you for approval.

You nodded your head, as you say, "Yes, I do believe that in no time at all, you will be a great swordsman. You truly are deserving of Nightbane."

Steve seemed to have gotten a bit flustered, for he began to blush a light red. You, having noticed this, decided to have a small (as today's humans call it) tease.

"Steve, are you feeling well?" You questioned in feigned worry.

"Uh, y-yes, why?" He stammered.

"You seem to have a red tint to your cheeks. I have read that that is one of the symptoms to a disease you humans call a 'fever'. Do you have one?" You asked as you stepped up to him, placing your hand onto his forehead, before placing a hand on yours.

"I-I am fine." Steve stammered, cheeks turned even redder in embarrassment.

"Are you sure? It seems to me that your cheeks have flushed an even deeper red. Shall I pause training to take you to a medic?" You asked, trying to keep a steady voice, as Steve's stutter seems to have worsened.

Feeling bad for the poor lad, you finally decided to relent your ruthless teasing. You broke your façade, as you began to laugh. A hand covering your mouth, as you turned your head to the side.

"Y-You were teasing me!?" Steve asks, the cogs in his mind finally turning.

"I do apologize." You manage to get out from your hysteric laughter, before coughing as you try and regain composure. "But, you seemed so adorable and innocent. I just had to throw in a small tease."

"Wait..... d-did you just use a modern word?" Steve says, causing you to stiffen.

"I have no idea as to what you mean." You feigned ignorance.

"You just used the term tease instead of jest!" Steve exclaims as he points to you.

"I have no clue as to what accusations you are making, Steve Rogers." You huffed, crossing your arms and sticking your nose in the air.

"Oh, come on! You just teased me I should be allowed to do the same!" Steve says pitifully.

"You sound like a child." You remark before walking off, Steve following right behind you as he tries to get you to admit the modern human term you had just used.

Unbeknownst to you, the amused looks the two of you were getting from the rest of the Avengers and maybe one god of the oceans, whom just so happened to walk past the training grounds.


	27. Chapter 27

\--------------------------Your POV---------------------------

To say you were anxious today.....would be an understatement. You have been pacing your room for the past two hours, awaiting the ceremony into which the weapons would be handed out.

'Okay, once we receive the weapons, we will immediately have to head back to the surface lands. Once there, practicing will be inevitable. However, we still need to concoct a plan of action for the day of the battle. The summer solstice. From my estimations, that would be 3 months, four weeks, 5 days, 18 hours, and 32 seconds from now. Not a lot of time, but it's better than nothing. But, we must also take into consideration an evacuation of the entire New York populace.' You thought over in your head, your pacing and frantic planning only halting when there was a small knock onto the wooden surface on the other side of the door.

You walked over to the semi-large door, before opening it. Revealing a male servant of the palace.

"It is time for the receiving of the weapons. You and your guests shall meet in the throne room." With that message, he gave a small bow before leaving to perform the rest of today's daily chores.

You inhaled deeply through your mouth, before releasing through your nose.

'Let us hope for the best then.' You think, before stepping out of your room and began the small journey to the throne room. 

Once you opened the large, wooden double-set doors, you saw that everyone was already present. You, presumably, being the last to be notified. You walked towards everyone, who seemed to be lined up in front of Poseidon. Beside him, an array of different armors and weapons, each designed and made for a specific person. Though for which individuals, you did not know. You slowly drew your attention away from the crafted weaponry and to the new owner of the Nightbane sword. You quickly took your stance next to the said man, eyes intently staring straight into the eyes of Poseidon. The room was deafeningly silent, giving it a more intense atmosphere in the already intimidating room.

"I shall skip as to why you are gathered here today, for we are short on time for your preparation of an upcoming war. I shall mention that each weapon is made for each of your special abilities. The information for those abilities was graciously given to me by (F/N)." Poseidon's calm voice boomed across the room.

"The first I shall have step forward is Loki Laufeyson," Poseidon says, causing Loki to graciously step forward as a male servant (the same one that had notified you, you internally noted) did the same. In his hands laid a beautifully crafted spear.

"This spear is made to protect from the darkness of the Merari. The purpose of this spear is that is shall harvest your magic until it has finally reached a point into which it shall create a powerful shockwave that shall obliterate any surrounding opponents." Poseidon explained fluently.

Loki nodded, before carefully taking the spear and falling back into line.

"The next to receive their weapon is Vision."

This time, when Vision stepped up, a type of armor was presented.

"This Armor was made to help harvest the power of the stone that resides within your forehead. It shall also provide protection to your comrades." The god of the oceans explained.

Vision said his thanks before taking the armor.

"Natasha Romanoff. Your weapons are a set of Daggers. These are forged to be beautiful, lightweight, and most of all, dangerous when handled correctly. Much like the Black Widow herself." Poseidon explained, as the male servant handing Natasha the set of daggers.

Natasha gave a nod of thanks.

"Bruce Banner. You were a very tricky individual to have a weapon be made for, because of your other being. However, we have decided on this Armor. It shall shrink and expand with your being. It will never break when your other self appears." Poseidon explained.

Bruce nodded thankfully to Poseidon, as he looks over the armor.

"Clint Barton. These Bow and Arrows shall never miss evil nor shall the quiver ever empty, as long as you stay true to the weak and the innocent."

Clint took the bow and the quiver of arrows. He looked over them thoughtfully, before giving his thanks.

"Tony Stark, since you have complained about not using your armor. We had decided to make this Armor, instead. For every damage you take, it will only make you stronger." Poseidon says, the male servant setting the armor in front of Tony, who seemed to evaluate the weapon.

Tony mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a reluctant 'not bad'.

"Thor Odinson. This Armor will protect you, for the enemies shall never pierce your skin."

Thor gave an ecstatic thanks, as he looks over the armor.

"Bucky Barnes. This Dagger will pierce the flesh of your enemies and harvest their auras into a more destructive attack. But fear not, it will only harm those who are of evil creations."

Bucky took the dagger and seemed to be weighing it in his hand, before giving a gratitude-filled nod.

"Pietro Maximoff. This Armor shall increase your agility and you shall never tire."

You looked over at Pietro to see that he was literally buzzing with excitement as the armor was presented to him.

"Sam Wilson. This Armor will assist you to bring protection from the skies. The wings are made of Ocroinium, therefore able to be of use when attacking."

Sam looked very impressed with the armor, as he says his thanks.

"Wanda Maximoff. This Armor will help increase your telekinetic abilities and harvest them, before sending out energy that will annihilate the Merari."

Wanda merely nodded, as she looked over her armor.

"(F/N)." 

You stiffen slightly at your name being called, before stepping forward. As you do so, you see armor being brought your way, as Poseidon began to explain what your's does.  
"This Armor is meant to protect yourself as well as your new comrades. The sharp daggers that are located on the shoulder guards, knee guards, and armbands help to defend against evil."

You nod your head, never breaking eye contact from Poseidon, as you take the armor and stand back into the line.

"And finally, Steve Rogers," Poseidon calls, causing Steve to step forward. His sword by his side that is in a sheath that you had gotten from the armory shed.

"With your shield, you will protect the weak and with the sword 'Nightbane', you shall defend them. That is the hope that I have for you as their leader."

"I understand," Steve says confidently.

"Then, I shall dismiss you with these weapons to protect everyone." Poseidon's voice booms out across the large throne room.


	28. Chapter 28

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"We shall leave tomorrow. For now, I believe it best to take the time to recuperate and have some time to plan or relax before we have to deal with the problems of facing an all-out war." You say as you look over the group of heroes.

"How will we get back, may I ask? Last I checked the submarine in which we arrived was demolished." Bruce asks.

"I have already gone over that with Poseidon when we had first arrived. He shall transport us safely back to New York." You say as you look towards Bruce.

"How? I thought we had arrived nowhere near New York." Clint comments.

"Poseidon is the god of the oceans. That means that as long as there is a body of water, no matter how big or small, he will be able to bend it to his will." You explained.

"Okay. That's great and all, so I'm just gonna try this bad boy out." Tony says, motioning to his large body armor.

"Same here. I wish to acquire the feel of my new wings." Sam says, looking like a child about to receive a gift.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I wanna get a quick snooze in, seeing as how we're all going to be busy the next few months." Bucky says as he stretches his arms over his head.

"Very well. If anyone shall need my presence, I will be in the library reading. I wish to have some time to relax." You say, before turning swiftly and leaving towards the large library.

"I'm gonna be on the training field. I need to continue training." You heard Steve say before the sound of multiple feet leave towards different directions.

Once you reached your little sanctuary in the library, you began to graze your fingers over the spine of each book on a nearby shelf, before stopping on a book of poetry. A soft smile graced your lips, as you gently plucked the book from it's resting place.

You turned to a random page before you began to read aloud, making short gestures with each poetic line.

\--------------------3rd Person POV----------------------

Bucky was resting on his comfortable, king-sized bed. As he rested on his back, his even breathing easily gave away to his sleeping state. His sleep, for once, was undisturbed by his usually plagued-filled nightmares.

However, unbeknownst to the sleeping man, a beautiful maiden with hideous intent stood over his bedside.

"How shameful-" Her voice began, ladened with malice and venom. "That your dreamless state isn't filled with the horrors of your disgraceful sins."

A smirk pulled at her lips, as she gently rested her index finger onto the sleeping lad's forehead.

"I guess we should fix that, should we not?"

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

I lunged and slashed at the dummy with my sword, before swiftly bringing up my training shield and ramming it in the area which was to be distinguished as a chest.

I panted harshly as sweat beaded and fell down my face.

'I need to get stronger.' I think determinedly, before getting ready for another onslaught of attacks, this time, using my off-hand attacks.

However, as I went to raise my blade, I noticed that it held a light blue aura around it. As if it were to guide me to something? Or maybe to warn?

I shook my head to free myself of these questioning thoughts, before thinking, 'Maybe I should confront (F/N) of this.'

Taking a deep breath through my nose, before puffing it out my mouth, trying to stabilize my breathing. After calming my breath, I began to venture to the library. However, as I entered the castle, the blade shone brighter. I raised an eyebrow in response, before shaking my head lightly, and hurried my steps to the library.

But, as I passed Bucky's room, the blade seemed to shine so brightly I thought it might blind me. Worried as to what is happening, I began to jog the rest of the way. It seemed to become duller the closer I got to the library. Finally stopping in front of the large doors, I carefully opened them. Only to be greeted by (F/N) talking.

Curiosity took over my mind, having me temporarily forget what I had originally come for, as I made my way to the banister of the small three-step stairs leading down to the main floor.

There, I saw (F/N) looking down at a book, making gestures as she read aloud:

_"Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,_

_Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we cursed through sludge,_

_Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs_

_And towards our distant rest began to trudge._

_Men marched asleep. Many had lost their boots_

_But limped on, blood-shod. All went lame; all blind;_

_Drunk with fatigue; deaf even to the hoots_

_Of tired, outstripped Five-Nines that dropped behind._

_Gas! Gas! Quick, boys! – An ecstasy of fumbling,_

_Fitting the clumsy helmets just in time;_

_But someone still was yelling out and stumbling,_

_And flound'ring like a man in fire or lime_

_Dim, through the misty panes and thick green light,_

_As under a green sea, I saw him drowning._

_In all my dreams, before my helpless sight,_

_He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning._

_If in some smothering dreams you too could pace_

_Behind the wagon that we flung him in,_

_And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,_

_His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;_

_If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood_

_Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,_

_Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud_

_Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,_

_My friend, you would not tell with such high zest_

_To children ardent for some desperate glory,_

_The old Lie; Dulce et Decorum est Pro patria mori." ___

__She pronounced each word with an emotion fitting for the scene. Her pacing either fastening or slowing depending on how the sentenced formed._ _

__"What does that mean?" I asked, curious of the last sentence._ _

__(F/N) visibly starts, as she spins on her heels to face me. She narrowed her eyes, before saying, "How long have you been there? Do you not know that eavesdropping is usually frowned upon?"_ _

__I chuckled, as I suddenly remembered as to why I came. As such, I responded with, "Yes, however, I came to ask you something."_ _

__(F/N) sighed through her nose, as she gently sets her book down on a nearby table. Before she walked towards me, as I meet her halfway._ _

__"Fine. The poem was Dulce et Decorum est by Wilfred Owen. The translation is: it is sweet and honorable to die for one's country." She replies, looking almost lost in thought, as she says this._ _

__"But, isn't it?" I asked._ _

__"In your opinion, it can be. But, there are horrors of war that no man should witness. The maddening experience of watching what living creatures are capable of when tempted to kill each other. It is not that I am against one's patriotism, I am just against telling that sickeningly sweet lie of having honor when killing." (F/N) says, looking at me with what appears to be, almost, an apologetic gaze._ _

__I give a soft smile at the sheer irony of her telling me this. Of telling 'Captain America' the idea of telling the lies of doing such great acts in battles that cost lives, both innocent and of guilty._ _

__Before my thoughts could go too far, (F/N) speaks out, "You have mentioned of asking something of I?"_ _

__"Ah! Yes, I nearly forgot." I say, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck, as I lift the sword between us._ _

__"Earlier, as I was training, the blade began to glow a light blue. However, as I passed by Bucky's room, it had glowed so brightly I thought it might blind me. As I got closer to the library, it had dimmed. But, it seemed to have stopped completely now." I explained, however, as I mentioned the bright, blinding glow near Bucky's room, she had paled dramatically._ _

__"Oh no." She breathed._ _

__"What? What is it?" I asked, subtle panic beginning to tear at my stomach._ _

__"That glow...it is a warning." She replied shakily._ _

__"A warning for what, exactly?" I had a feeling that I knew, however, denial is such a powerful thing._ _

__"A warning for—" Before (F/N) could finish that sentence, a crash resounded outside of the library, followed by a scream breaking through the air._ _

__It was shrill, terror-filled, and raw as it broke through the tense atmosphere gathering between (F/N) and I._ _

__We both looked towards each other for a split second, before dashing to the doors. Throwing both of them opened to reveal Bucky holding, what appeared to be, a maid in mid-air by her throat. They gasped and tried clawing at the metal hand that only seemed to tighten further._ _

__The rest of the Avengers running in on the scene at the same moment._ _

__\------------------------Your POV---------------------------_ _

__You darted forward, and acting swiftly, tackled Bucky to the side. This effectively got him to release the poor, terrorized maid. The shaken Atlantian quickly got onto her trembling legs, before darting away, being guarded by Thor and Clint. Thus, leaving you, Steve, and the rest of the heroes to deal with the current problem._ _

__You quickly straddled Bucky's waist, before gripping onto his shoulders, trying to keep him pinned._ _

__"Bucky, it is us! Your comrades!" You yelled, only to receive a vicious headbutt to your nose._ _

__This caused you to become dazed, as Bucky threw you off. However, before he could step closer, Steve had stood in front of the deranged man._ _

__"Buck! It's me, Steve!" Steve cried as he dodged a punch meant for his head._ _

__"Hydra scum!" Bucky growled venomously, as he began attacking Steve and the rest._ _

__Your eyes widened at this, as you tried wiping away the blood that began pouring from your, probably broken, nose. You quickly scanned over Bucky's body, looking for something that is out of the ordinary. However, that was when Steve was knocked down._ _

__Not wanting Bucky to harm Steve (or anyone else) in his delusional state of mind, you (once more) tackled him, as the others tried to get closer. However, you only snapped, "Do not get closer! Bucky is not acting of his free will!"_ _

__This had caused everyone to pause mid-step. Taking this time wisely, you scanned over his face, before finally meeting his eyes._ _

__His eyes, which were once blue, were now a vibrant dark purple._ _

__'A mind spell.' You immediately deduced._ _

__"Steve!" You shout as you held down Bucky, this time, more than ready for a struggle._ _

__"What is it!?" Steve asks as he tries to help hold Bucky down._ _

__"It is a mind spell. We need to knock him out." You say, hoping Steve will understand._ _

__Steve, looking a tad bit guilty, nodded his head before taking over on fully keeping him pinned._ _

__You took a deep breath before you began to sing._ _

__https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyF02XW1cFM_ _

__Once you were sure that Bucky was unconscious, you quickly called for Loki._ _

__"Loki, get over here. Quickly!"_ _

__"What is it?" Loki asks, irritation clearly lacing his words._ _

__Understandable, considering he was just attacked by this man._ _

__"He is under a powerful spell. I need you to try and break it." You instruct._ _

__You watched carefully, as a green aura covered Loki's hand. He carefully placed his hand onto Bucky's forehead, who seemed to be in pain at the sudden invasion of a second power._ _

__After about five minutes, Loki finally withdrew his hand, as he says, "He should be sane. Though, that power.....it seemed only to be a small piece of the original source. Which, I no doubt believe, was Nifsara, correct?"_ _

__You nod, as you give your thanks before the sound of shuffling clothes drew your attention back to Bucky._ _

__He opened his eyes, which were once more bluer, and gazed around at everyone. Bucky furrowed his brows, as he asked, "What am I doing in the hallway?"_ _

__"You went total psycho on us," Tony grumbles, earning displeased looks from both you and Steve._ _

__"What!?" He exclaims as he tries to sit up, only to wince in discomfort._ _

__"Relax. You have not seriously harmed anyone, you just frightened a maid and caused I to have a bloody nose, that is about as much damage you did. Will you tell us what happened or what you remember?" You asked gently, as you pushed lightly onto his shoulders, guiding him to lay on the floor again._ _

__"I was dreaming. I thought that I was back in the Hydra base. They attacked, so I fought back. Or, at least that is what it seemed." Bucky explained._ _

__"That would explain why you yelled 'hydra scum'. It seemed he was under a form of illusion." Vision stated._ _

__"I believe it best that we are no longer safe, and as such, would be better if we slept and walked in pairs." You said as you stood._ _

__Everyone nodded, as they all left in small groups. Therefore, leaving only you, Steve, and Bucky._ _


	29. Chapter 29

\------------------------Your POV----------------------------

It wasn't until later that night did everyone choose whom to sleep with, so the best course of action was to let the woman sleep together, allowing the same to go for the men.  
However, to say you would be peacefully sleeping was........ difficult to convince yourself with. Especially with the giddy looks, the other females were giving you, as you set up some blankets on the floor to act as a replacement mattress.

"Why are you giving those looks?" You asked, eyebrow subtly twitching, as you placed down a pillow, before plopping down next to it, sitting cross-legged. You then proceeded to place an elbow onto your knee, before resting your head in your hand, giving off an irritated look towards the others.

"What look?" Wanda asks, her accent becoming thick, as she grins.

"A look that most mortal women have when they wish to discuss something that requires no business of theirs." You say, narrowing your eyes.

"You could just say gossiping. It's essentially the same thing, only shorter." Natasha snickers, causing another twitch of your eyebrow.

"True, but alas, I do not wish to lower my intellectual abilities." You say coldly.

"Ouch, that was cold." Natasha chuckles.

"So, what is it that you wish to talk about? Surely, it has something to do with I, considering the obvious looks." You say as you sit straighter from your previously slouched position.

"Well, it's about–"

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

"What about (F/N)?" I asked as a toothbrush hangs from my mouth.

"C'mon Capsicle, it's obvious." Tony remarks from his laying position on the floor.

"What is?" I asked, totally confused as to what they wish to know.

"You have the hots for (F/N)!" Clint exclaims from the bathroom.

My face instantly flares red, as I say, "I do not. She is a very good person to speak with!" 

"Uh huh. Then explain why you two are always staring at each other like a Twilight movie?" Tony says, unconvinced.

I scrunch my eyebrows, as I say, "I still don't understand what you're getting at."

"He wants to know why you stare at (F/N) like a lover." Pietro translates, as he sits cross-legged on the luxurious bed.

"I do not 'stare'!" I exclaim.

A sigh is heard from Bruce, as he says, "Just leave him alone. I don't see how this has to do with us in the first place."

"I agree," Sam says, nodding his head as Loki grunts in a silent (but irritated) agreement from the corner of the room, a book resting in his hands.

"It has everything to do with us!" Tony exclaims, making wild arm gestures.

I crossed my arms, as I huffed out a "How is it?"

"Because you're still a freaking virgin. A 70-year-old virgin, might I add. At least we'll finally be able to help you get some." Tony waggles his eyebrows as he speaks.

"For someone who is suppose to be a genius, you sure are an idiot." I deadpanned, before heading back to the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth. The others laughing from behind me, as Tony let's out a childish whine.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

"No." You say, left eyebrow twitching violently, as you lay on your side, back facing the other women.

"Oh c'mon, what's the harm," Natasha says, as she pokes your blanket-covered side.

You jerk violently to get away from her touch, as you turn your head over your shoulder, glaring harshly as a primal growl left your lips.

This had caused them to scoot back a bit, as you turned back around. Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the peaceful silence...

-  
-  
-

If but a moment.

"C'mon (F/N). Just tell us, do you like the Captain or not." Wanda giggles.

You gnash your teeth together, before sitting up quickly. You turned towards them, before spitting out, "Unless you wish for your throat area to be better acquainted with my partially oxidized tool of slicing purposes, I suggest that you refrain from actively utilizing your vocal cords and remove yourself from the premises."

After saying that, you plopped back down onto your side, away from the two, before pulling the large blanket over your head.

"What does that mean?" Wanda asks, voice somewhat muffled by the blanket.

"I think it means 'shut the fuck up or I'll slit your throat with a rusty knife'." Was the only response Natasha gave and, soon enough, you were pulled into the realm of dreams and away from the clutches of reality.


	30. Chapter 30

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

It was mid-afternoon when everyone was gathered into the large throne room. Poseidon was sitting in his throne, looking over the group of heroes, before his gaze landed on you.

"Before I shall send you off, I must give a fair warning." Poseidon's voice boomed across the quiet room, as you took on a serious look.

"Do not let your guard down. It has already been proven twice that Nifsara can and will attack at any time. Not to mention further that she is currently collecting an army of Merari. As such, I shall grant you aid in the battle. An army of 2,000 of our greatest warriors shall be of aid from both land and sea. However, because of Atlantis being at risk of danger, we cannot guarantee any further aid than of this number, and furthermore, I am to stay here in case such a threat raises." Poseidon explains.

"That number is more than sufficient, we thank you for both our weapons and of the aid." You say, tilting your body forward in a small bow. However, when the others did not follow, you sent a glare at the corner of your eye.

Sensing the meaning behind the glare, the others hesitantly followed suit, muttering their own thanks.

Once you straightened, you rolled your eyes as you thought, 'They are like children. Needing to be told when to give gratitude.'

"With this warning, I send you off to the surface lands to prepare for war!" With that powerful statement, Poseidon slammed the butt of his trident onto the ground, causing a torrent of water to spill forth, before surrounding the entire group.

However, for some odd reason, you could have sworn you heard Poseidon mutter something along the lines of 'Maybe I shall prepare for an upcoming wedding ceremony.' But, before you could confirm this statement, the water fully surrounded you and the others, creating a large sphere of water.

You felt the ground beneath your feet give way, leaving you with a gut-wrenching feeling of falling for a moment, before land (once more) was under your feet.

When the water dispersed, everyone was left standing on a rather large puddle of water, in front of Stark Tower. You shook your head, as you mutter under your breath, "I shall never get used to this form of transportation."

'But the again–' You though, before looking to a Clint who was currently retching in a nearby potted bush, 'at least it does not affect me in such a violent way.'

\----------------------Time Skip--------------------------- 

It was only about three hours after we have arrived back to the surface, and already we had a full scale, (as Tony called it) 'holographic' map looking for the best way to evacuate everyone.

"If we were to have everyone take this path, this path, this path, and that path, the citizens should be moved out of the city within a twenty-four-hour mark. As such, it will also give citizens extra pathways in case any 'incidents' were to occur." Bruce explains as he points to various streets and lanes leading out of the city.

"However, the problem is of when we should start the evacuation." You say as you cross your arms, eyes never leaving the highlighted pathways Bruce had mapped out.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, causing you to narrow your eyes, as you give a sharp reply of, "Have you not heard what Poseidon had said? Nifsara may have given us a warning of when the army shall arrive, but that does not mean that any other threats shall arise. This is war, Samuel, surely you know of a gorilla fighter?"

When you asked this, both Sam and Steve slightly recoiled. You eyes softened and you say in a more relaxed tone, "I am merely concerned that another threat or, even worse, an ally to Nifsara were to emerge. If that were to happen, then not only shall ourselves be in a difficult and dangerous position, but the innocent civilians that know not of our very existence."

"She does have a liable point." Natasha says, voice stern as she looks over everyone.

"I am curious. How come you sound like you know there will be another threat?" Pietro asks, his accent becoming thick in mild suspicion.

You raised an eyebrow at the silent accusation of treachery, before replying swiftly, "Do you not remember what Nifsara had said when she had given us a warning? She had said 'you are lucky that I have made a deal with someone who wishes for your life.' That means that she has made a deal with someone that is an enemy of I or of my kind."

"Do you know who this ally of hers is?" Steve asks.

"Unfortunately, I do not. There are both human and creatures alike who do not appreciate the existence of Sirens." You say, shaking your head slightly.

"Why?" Wanda asks, curiousity lacing her words.

"We are viewed as tempters, as such, we are sometimes regarded to, as you humans say, a whore. Sinners of the sea is the most common terminology if you wish to use a more friendlier way of speech." You explained emotionlessly.

"We are getting off topic. When shall we decide to evacuate?" Loki asks, clearly irritated with the lack of focus.

"Right, I may have a plan to figure this predicament out." You say, placing your index and thumb onto your chin, as you think over your hypothesized theory of evacuation.  
"What would that be?" Thor asks.

"Wait." You say, causing everyone to look at you in shock.

"What!? But, you have just said that we shouldn't let our guard down!" Clint exclaimed.

"Who said we were. What I am saying is that we shall, in the meantime, prepare for battle. However, if the slightest disturbance were to happen, even if someone were to look suspicious or the slightest shift of the water–" Before you could finish, Loki took over.

"We evacuate."

"Precisely." You agreed, as you nod your head.

"Then, I guess we have evacuation covered. The only thing left to do is to train with our newfound weapons. Which is what I'm gonna do, right now." Sam says, before leaving.  
Soon enough, everyone left to gather their weapons to train. You being the last to follow.


	31. Chapter 31

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"Hah!" You cry out, your voice slightly muffled by the mouth guard that covers the lower half of your face, as you use the blades on the forearm of your armor to attack. The metal blade making a loud clanging noise, letting sparks fly as it grinds against another metal blade.

You jump back, as a fist is sent to your left. You smile, as you straightened, before pulling down the mouth guard, saying, "You are working wonderfully on your off-hand attacks. Though, you still have yet to master using those off-hand movements with your shield."

Steve grins, as he says, "Yeah, well, those training shields seemed to have weighed less. As such, it kinda throws me off a bit."

You chuckle, shaking your head slightly, saying, "Excuses, excuses, Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes, before getting out of his defensive stance, as he says, "Does that mean we can take a break."

You smiled, before walking up to Steve, gently placing your hand on his shoulder, as you say, "Hmm....no."

With that, you grip harshly onto his shoulder, before flipping him onto his back, laughing as Steve only stares up at the ceiling of the large training room.

"You fell for that three times already. When will you learn." You say in mock disappointment, shaking your head.

Steve smiles, before gripping your ankle and dragging you down with a startled yelp. This time, Steve is laughing as he quickly gets the upper hand.

"Maybe. But, I thought it was you who said, and I quote, 'Never let your guard down.' Which, I believe you just did." Steve laughs, as he extends his hand to help you up. You gratefully take it, as you stand to full height.

"How do you humans say it, 'every dog has its day'?" You asked as you dusted yourself off.

"Yeah, yeah, sore loser." Steve teases, earning an exaggerated eye roll from you.

"But, yes, I do believe that it is time for a small break. Even the greatest of warriors need time to recollect themselves." You say before you and Steve leave for the elevator in order to head to the kitchen on the above floor.

"I can't believe that four weeks have already passed. Soon enough, the city will be deserted and the war will begin." Steve says solemnly, as the two of you step off the elevator.   


"Yes. Which reminds me of another concern." You say, entering the kitchen, before leaning on the nearby counter.

"What's that?" Steve asks as he hands you a water bottle. You say your thanks, before taking it and gulping down nearly half of it.

You wipe your mouth, before saying, "It concerns your habits of sleeping."

Steve seemed to stop for a moment, before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am sleeping just fine."

You sigh, before saying, "Then please explain why your eyes have dark rings around them. Explain why I wake in the hours of the night, when others are sleeping, only to see that you are training. Captain, I may not know how this era may work, but I do know that what you are putting your body through is not healthy. Tell me, what ails you."  
However, before Steve could speak, voices came from the hallway, before Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Clint had entered the kitchen. All of which, seemed to be just as sweaty and exhausted. They stopped when they saw you and Steve standing in the kitchen together.

Bucky smirks, before saying, "Sorry. Are we interrupting somethin'?"

"I have no idea what you mean. We were having a conversation about training, as you could so plainly see since I am still in the outfit I was given." You deadpanned, before leaving.

However, as you left, Tony passed your way, seemingly holding onto a few pieces of paper. But, you simply brush it off, before heading to the room you were given. Hoping to shower off all the sweat and stress that has been gathering.

\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

It took a few minutes, before the small group left me alone, much to my relief. However, as I was rubbing my sore shoulder, Tony had appeared around the corner, holding onto some papers.

"What are those?" I ask, straightening myself, as Tony approaches.

"Well, lover-boy, it's everything you need to know about (F/N)'s ex. Gotta say, didn't peg you for the jealous type." Tony teases, as he hands me the papers.  
I send him a look, before looking over the papers. I then look up to Tony as I say, "There isn't much."

"What do you expect? They didn't really keep records of each person. But, I did find what he did, or at least what he was believed to have done, and where he's allegedly buried." Tony says, before leaving me alone with the papers.

I scan over the information once more, before folding it up, and placing it in my back pocket. I look out a nearby window, before thinking, 'Wow. The sun is already setting, we must have been training for hours.'

With that thought, I leave to take a quick shower.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You sigh, as you exit your room. Feeling content after getting changed out of your armor. However, as you were walking out into the living room, you immediately went over to the balcony. You opened the glass door, just as a small, light breeze swept through, rustling the curtains around you. You gently closed your eyes, enjoying the cool feeling, especially since you just took a shower.

You walk through, before sitting on the stone railing. Your back to the nearby wall, with one leg hanging over the banister, as the other is propped up, allowing your arm to rest upon the knee, as the other lay across your lap.

'I still cannot believe that so much has changed. William, I wonder if you would have enjoyed this. Or, would you despise the fact that we could no longer see the stars together?' You think, eyes narrowing slightly at the thoughts that plague your mind.

"Wow, what did the city ever do to you?" A familiar voice teases.

You turn your head toward the figure, saying, "You should know the answer to that, Steve. Besides, I was just simply thinking, that is all."

"About William?" Steve questions, causing you to flinch slightly, but you nod your head shallowly.

Steve seemed to be thinking about something, but before he could go any further, you say, "You still have yet to explain to me of what causes you problems."

Steve seemed to be taken aback for a moment, before leaning his arms against the railing, as he says, "I feel as if I am not strong enough. That I'm not gonna be the hero everyone wants, y'know?"

You scoff, as you say, “Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale."

"What?" Steve asks, seemingly taken aback.

"You worry about such trivial things. You have comrades to support you, not to mention that I am going to be assisting as well. But.....I am guessing that is not all." You imply, looking over at Steve, who nodded his head in agreement.

You huff a sigh, shaking your head, as you say, "I thought I have told you before. If you need help with such things, I could be of assistance."

Steve let out a soft chuckle, before saying, "Yes, I guess you're right."

"I always am." You tease, before standing and jumping down from the concrete banister.

"Now, which room is yours?" You asked, confusing Steve.

"Um, three doors down on the right," Steve instructs, causing you to nod, before gripping onto Steve's wrist and dragging him along.

"H-Hold on, w-wait!" Steve sputters, but you ignore him, in favor of locating his room. Once there, you enter his room, still dragging Steve behind you.

"Lay down." You instruct, causing Steve to go red in the face.

"W-W-What!? I-I mean, that, uh, what?" Steve tried to form a sentence, only to fail.

Your face turns heats up, as you realize what you said, before stuttering out, "I-I am going to sing you to sleep. I wish for you to receive a good night's rest for once."

Steve seems to calm down after you explained. He complied, laying on his back in the middle of the bed. You sit on the edge of it, before opening your mouth and begin to sing.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0

You gently reach over, and began to card your hand through his hair, as Steve relaxes into slumber. Once the song had finished, you lean over, and gently rest your lips on Steve's forehead, whispering a soft, "May your dreams be filled with wonders."

You quietly leave the room, before heading to your own, exhausted from today's events.


	32. Chapter 32

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"Excuse me?" You asked as you stare at Steve.

His face flushes a bit red, as he repeats himself, "I said since we have been training nonstop, and as a thank you for last night, that you and I were........were to go somewhere together?"

You stare at him in an almost analytical way, before saying, "Are you trying to ask for a social engagement with my being?"

Steve seemed confused for a moment, causing you to sigh, before simplifying the term you used, "I believe that this modern society calls it a 'date'? Something two beings do if they are sexually or romantically attracted."

This explanation causes Steve's face to become a darker shade of red, as he stutters out a reply, "N-No, not like that! I only wanted to bring you somewhere as a way of thanks."

"Ah, I see then. My apologies, I fear that these modern terms are still in need of clear specifications." You say, however, for an odd reason, you felt a pang of disappointment sweep through you.

"Very well. I accept these terms of appreciation." You say, causing Steve to smile, before saying, "Then I guess we should go get ready. I prefer not being stuck in our work-out clothes as we walk around." 

"I agree. It would also be wise to bathe, as well. Which I fully well intend on doing." You say, before turning and heading to your room.

Once you were finished with washing yourself, you stand in front of a wardrobe that bore various clothing, courtesy of Tony Stark. Your eyes scanned each outfit, analyzing which would be preferred in a situation such as this. You were just about to grab the first thing your hand would touch until a cute white summer dress caught your attention.

"I assume this would be of satisfactory." You spoke aloud, as you took the dress off the hanger and a pair of flats that seemed to match well with it.

'Human fashion is odd. Everything has to match, not to mention that some shoes make walking unbearable, all for the chance of looking good for others. Even if I am considered a temptress, I, at least, would wear something that seems of comfort.' You mentally ranted, as you slipped on the shoes.

Once you looked yourself over in the mirror to see if the outfit was of 'human decency', you left the room. You had then proceeded to meet Steve in the lobby.

However, it seemed that when you had arrived, Steve had just stared at you with an agape mouth. Concerned that you have not met the standards of the human custom, you asked, "Is it not acceptable? I hope I had amounted to the customs of the human race."

"N-No!" Steve suddenly said a lot louder than he probably meant, causing his face to flush, before continuing, "Y-You look good."

You let out a soft sigh of relief, as you smiled gently, saying, "That is good, then. I would hate to cause a scene."

"Pretty sure that's impossible." Steve mutters, causing you to ask, "Sorry? What were you saying? I could not quite hear you." 

"Nothing. Just saying we should be heading out before it gets dark." Steve says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are right. Let us be off, then?" You laugh, before grabbing onto Steve's hand and pulling him out into the busy city.

"So–" You began, as you and Steve walked side by side passing the different shops, "Where is it you would wish to take me to?"

Steve chucked, before saying, "It's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait."

You raised an eyebrow, as you looked towards Steve. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, however, when he spotted you staring at him, he gave you a large smile, saying, "If you keep having that look on your face, it'll freeze."

"What!?" You asked in surprise and concern.

"S-So, if I make a particular face, it'll stay like that for all of eternity?!" You exclaimed, causing Steve to look in shock for a moment, before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"What? I do not see how this is a laughing matter?" You say, irritation lacing your voice.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm so sorry! It's j-just, that's not..." Steve couldn't finish, before breaking off into more laughter.

You scowled, crossing your arms, before you stopped walking, as you say, "I command you to tell me what you find so hilarious about a situation like this."

It took a few minutes before Steve had managed to recollect himself, "I'm sorry. I-It's just that, what I said, it was just a saying. Y'know, to get people to stop making faces. Your face won't actually freeze like that." 

Your eyes widened, before your face burned a fierce red, as you say, "O-Of course. I knew of this knowledge. I have just wanted to bring humor to you. You were making weird faces and it was starting to disturb me."

Steve only chuckled, causing you to huff, before spinning around and walking away, earning another bout of chuckles from Steve. It took about two and a half hours before Steve had said: "Well, here we are."

You raised an eyebrow, as you stare out in front of you. You turned to Steve, before saying, "This is the surprise that you had wished to show me? You and I had spent nearly three hours walking, only to bring me to see a pier?"

Steve nervously rubs the back of his neck, before saying, "Well, it's what's near the pier that I wanted to show you."

"Which would be what, precisely?" You asked.

"It would be best if you would just.......just follow me," Steve says hesitantly, before turning and walking off.

You watched his back for a moment, before shaking your head and followed close behind. You and Steve had walked past the pier, and into some nearby greenery. Which, surprisingly, seemed to still have existed within the bustling city. The dead branches and rotten grass had crunched beneath both pairs of feet that trudged upon them. Steve had to, at times, carefully push aside a thorn bush, in order to help you pass by. However, once you reached a small clearing, your eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

In the clearing, there were slabs of stone, each covered in moss, vines, and other unpleasant vegetation. Nearby was the water, you could clearly see the pier, but it seemed that by the angle of it, it would be difficult to see this small area. You walked to the water's edge, looking down at your reflection as the waves distorted the image. You turned to Steve, as he steps near one particular stone slab. Looking down at it in an almost guilty fashion.

It wasn't until you saw that expression, that you understood why. Those stone slabs weren't just there for no reason.....

They were graves.

"Steve....what is the meaning of this?" You asked, voice nearly a whisper as Steve finally looks up to you.

"This place was forgotten for the longest time, and since no one can see it from the pier, the city council members decided to leave this place be. It's very upsetting to think that all these graves were left unattended for many, many years. But, I think, well I hope, that this one, in particular, may bring some closure." Steve says, gesturing to the grave at which he stood before.

You heart nearly stopped, all noise being drowned out by the blood flowing through your veins, as you stepped forward. You couldn't hear your footsteps, only your heart beating, from what emotion, you couldn't tell. Every emotion possible flooded your mind, as you closed the distance between you and the one stone you couldn't take your eyes off of.

Once in front of it, you carefully knelt down to your knees, before gently bringing up a hand and touching the cold stone. You gulped harshly, as you pried the vines, the moss, and every vegetation that dare lay to rest on this stone.

Your breath caught in your throat, as you revealed faded words. No, no, not words. Definitely not words, never words. A name, a name so faded and so illegible, that you dare think it something else. But it's not. When is it ever? Because there, on the cold hard surface of the stone, was the one name you had dared to cherish most.

William Turrel Sawyer

Your eyes watered, as you opened your mouth to say something to Steve. To thank him. To curse him. To...To say anything to make sure that this was real or some sick twisted dream of reality.

But, instead, what came out was a sob. So raw and filled with grief that it even made Steve flinch. You wrapped your arms around yourself, sitting on your knees, as you bent forward until your forehead nearly touched the ground.

For the first time, since you were captured, you let everything flow out of you. All those pent up emotions that wanted, no, needed to be released, were finally set free and no matter how you wished for it to stop, you could not. You let your tears fall, let your sobs and cries be heard to the heavens, let the unadulterated grief finally consume your mind, being, and soul.

You felt the comforting warmth of a hand rest on your back. Creating small circles in hopes to quell this rageful sea of grief. But, seeing Steve, it only sends reminders of what you had lost. Of the love that you could no longer receive from the man that you knew so many eons ago. 

Steve had remained silent, sitting next to you as you cried. You tried to, once more, say something, but (just like the first attempt) it had resulted in more sobs.

You do not know how long you had been crying for. What felt like millennials, could have only been seconds. If it were not for Steve's presence, you would have believed that was the case. It wouldn't have been later that same evening that you had spent only a half an hour sitting there, weeping for your lost lover.

Once you had calmed down, the sobs only seeming like distant memories, but the raw throat and cracking voice would only beg to differ.

You finally sat up, your form slumped in on itself, looking worn and old. If someone else were to appear, they would truly see a being that has lived longer than most, a being that has experienced more than most, and a being that has lost more than most.

With tired and red eyes, you looked to Steve who had remained silent, but supportive. You opened your mouth and had finally managed to speak. It was quiet, cracked, and in most cases, people would have winced by just how ugly it sounded. But, the two simple words you have said, were so pure, light, and beautiful, that it was sure even an angel would have fallen to their knees if said words were directed towards them.

"Thank you."

Those simple words held more meaning than anything else in this world or even the next. You watched as Steve gave a gentle smile, and nodded.

You returned your attention to the grave. Before saying something that seemed to have fit the situation perfectly. But, then again, your words always seemed to have that kind of effect. You had opened your mouth, and said, "Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we do not know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings. As such, I will accept this inevitability. I will move on and I will continue to share apart of my heart to you. But, I will not be held up by the past any longer and I shall try and become a happier person by sharing my life with another. This would be what you would wish for, would it not? William?"

With that, you turned to Steve and, for a short moment, hesitated, before saying, "I shall give you, Steve Rogers, the last moments I had shared with William. But, under the conditions of yourself never repeating this to anyone else."

Steve had nodded, giving a determined, "I give my word." Before you, in return, nodded, and began by saying, "Very well, it began like so-"


	33. Chapter 33

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You looked up to the starry skies, as the human, William, lies nearby. The silence between the two of you is comfortable, the noises of nature from the nearby forest, as well as the ocean's waves, had been singing their lullabies.

"I envy you." William had suddenly said, as he sat up and turned to you.

"Is it for the lifespan that I possess. If so, I assure you that it is not as prosperous as one expects." You replied, eyes never leaving the skies above.

"No, that is far from what I envy," William replied, a light chuckle in his voice.

"Then, may I ask, what has you so envious of I?" You ask, turning your head to finally meet eye contact.

"The beauty you see every day. Nature's song that you can hear whenever. The feeling of utter freedom, without the worry of large amounts of people to disrupt this serene wilderness." William replies, before looking to his lap.

You look over his person curiously, before getting up and walking towards him. This had caused him to jerk his head up in your direction, as you kneel in front of him.

"W-What are you doing?" He asks, leaning slightly back, as you move forward.

"I must confess, that I feel envious of you, William." You say, before placing your head to his chest. Listening carefully to his strong and slightly fast-paced heartbeat.

"W-Why?" William asks, his face flushes red as you continue to lay on his chest.

"For you are human. You live in a world filled with curiosities. True, it is not as advanced as our civilization, but it is....oh, what is the word, amusing? That the human species seem to be determined to reach for greater things." You replied.

"But, we pollute and destroy." William's voice turns a darker tone, causing you to pull away.

"Yes, that is true. But, I destroy lives as well." You say, smiling sadly.

"For a reason!" William exclaims, causing you to startle slightly as he continues, "You protect these beautiful sounds and sites from being breached by man! I would surely do the same if such roles were reversed!" 

You smile, gently cupping the man's face, as you say, "William. I do not regret saving you that day so many months ago. I am glad to have found someone to share my life, nay, my soul with. For together, we shall protect such beauty for our children, our grandchildren, and the next generations to come."

William gave a gentle smile in return, before gripping a hand that cups his face, leaning into it further, before saying, "Yes. For we are bound for all of eternity."

With that, he traces a faint scar, similar to that of a bite mark that matches your own sharp predatory teeth, with his free hand on your right arm.

\-------------------------Time Skip--------------------------- 

It has been a year since that conversation. The once faint scar, now nothing more than a distant memory.

"Oh, come on William!" You yell joyfully, splashing in the warm waters of the ocean.

"You forget, I do not have a tail to help keep up!" William splutters, as he tries to swim towards you.

It was another overly warm day, a perfect time to go into the waters. You laughed, carefree as you swam a bit further out, before saying, "You seem strong and fast on land, but take that away and you are like a sea-snail."

William smirked, before diving underneath the water.

"Eh?" You say as you saw the bubbles slowly decrease before stopping altogether.

That is until you feel a hand tightly grip the fin of your tail. You blush a dark red, before screeching out William's name, embarrassment lacing your yell.

William splashes back to the surface, laughing heartily at your reddened face. However, the joyous moment had paused when your head suddenly snapped to the sky.

Quickly, you snapped your attention to William, before yelling out, "We must head back to the island, quickly!"

William's eyes widen in understanding, as the clouds darken above. The cumulonimbus clouds quickly gathering together, as the once calm waters begin to get choppy and uneven. 

A storm.

Quickly, the rains had begun to pour down upon the two bodies that try to hastily swim to land. However, the choppy waves had then turned erratic. Becoming large enough to drag any man down.

Worried about William's safety, you latched onto his wrist, before swimming full speed to the island. However, that was when a particularly large wave crashed down upon you and the poor human, dragging both of you down into the depths of the water. As such, the violent wave forced your hand away from William's wrist.

You immediately swam to the surface, as soon as you broke against it, you began calling out William's name.

"William!? William!?" You turned in circles, trying to see over the large, violent, crashing waves.

You dove underneath the waters once more, desperately searching for the man you love.

Suddenly, the conversation of immortality with William had sprung to mind, making you even more frantic.

'Human are delicate creatures. Even if they devour the flesh of a siren, that still does not guarantee full immortality. It just expands the life expectancy of a mortal. They can still die like any other mortal, the same goes for us.'

You desperately swam underneath the waves, looking for any sign of William. But, that was when something caught your tail. Frantically, you spun around, wrapping whatever had you swam into, further around your body. You thrashed and screamed underneath the water and, at the same moment, the thing you were entangled in, had begun to be pulled upwards.

It was at that moment, that you had understood what had you trapped.

A net.

A roped net had caught you, but.....that was the furthest thing from your concern, as you tried to search for William in your frantic state-of-mind. Once you were fully out of the water, you heard the distinct sound of yelling. All gruff, grating against stone, kind of voices. Nothing like the voice of your dear, sweet, William.

You felt yourself free fall for a moment, before hitting against hard, wooden floors of a ship. You looked around, glaring and snarling at the crew. All of whom were staring at you with devious, lust-filled gazes, as the rain continues to fall harder.

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice shouts, causing your gaze to snap to the man who had yelled in your defense. At the same moment, a flash of lightning strikes the water a few miles out.

There, you saw William, being held back by two gruff, burly men. He was struggling against the two, before a third one, who was standing nearby, grasped the hilt of his sword, before ramming it into William's stomach, causing him to double over in pain, gasping out as he tries to regain his lost breath.

"William!" You cried out, shifting into your humanoid form, before ripping the net off of you.

You took off towards him, dodging the men who tried to grab at your being. You watched as a new surge of strength overcame William, before (he too) broke free of his bonds, running towards you.

You reached out your arm, as he does the same.

So close.

Almost there.

Fingers brush against each other.

Your eyes widen in horror, as an unfamiliar arm was around your waist, pulling you backward, as the same happens to William.

"No! No! Leave him be, he is of human decent!" You yelled hysterically, as you watched the same man with the sword, slowly draw it out all the way.

"Leave him be, I beg of you! Please!" You cried, tears welling in your eyes, as you went to take a deep breath, ready to make these men's ears bleed.

However, before you could release the powerful screech, you felt something hard come into contact with the back of your skull, causing you to let out a gasp of pain, before slowly falling to the floor. You could have sworn you heard William shout your name, yelling of how he will find you again.

Watching with fading vision, as the man you cherish is stabbed in the stomach, before being pushed into the ocean.

The last conscious thing you heard, before the next 700 years of being sold and re-sold, is an audible splash of a body breaking the ocean's surface.


	34. Chapter 34

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"And that is all I can remember. When I had regained consciousness, it was to the sound of people talking. Only until later, did I find out it was the price at which I was to be sold for. That was my life for many, many years until the group you called 'Hydra' had decided to purchase my being from the, I believe it was called, black market. This was where I remained for the rest of my years, until you, Steve Rogers, had found me that day. When you had arrived, I fully believed that somehow, someway, William had survived that wound. Had survived drowning in the raging ocean, and was there to finally rescue me from my imprisoned hell." You finished.

Steve had remained silent for a good portion of the time, before saying, "I'm sorry."

Your head snapped up to Steve, before saying hastily, "It is not your fault. Besides, there is nothing to be done now. The past has already been written, now..." You pause a moment, staring at the tombstone meant for your lost beloved, before continuing, "Now, I wish to write the future. It would be what he would've wanted, correct?"

"I'm sure he would've understood," Steve says gently, resting a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You stayed silent for a moment, before tilting your head down, hair covering a good portion of your face, as you ask, "May I be alone? I wish to.....to say goodbye. If that is acceptable to you."

"Take as long as you need," Steve says, before getting up and walking towards the small pathway that Steve previously created when arriving.

Once you were sure he had left the small clearing, you turned back to the slab of stone that rests in front of you. You smiled, as you brought a hand up, caressing the semi-rough texture. You gave a soft chuckle, as you say, "This could surely be cleaned up, maybe even smoothed out and polished. Or, I could politely ask Tony to get you a better one? I do not know which you would prefer, but I absolutely detest asking for favors, so you may have to settle with me cleaning it."

You stopped rubbing the top of the stone, before bringing your hand back to your lap, your eyes suddenly finding your lap a lot more fascinating. You took a deep shuttering breath, before continuing, "I still cannot fathom how much the human species has adapted. I guess I failed at my job protecting the nature and sites that we would surely have, one day, shown our children."

Another pause.

Another deep breath.

"You always said that you enjoyed my singing, correct? Then, would it put you at ease if I were to sing you a song?"

Another pause had manifested.

You sigh, before a small, gentle smile stretched across your lips, as you say, "Very well. I shall sing in order to for you to be at rest, my dear, sweet, William."

You took a deep breath before your voice covered the silence of the clearing in a sweet melody.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm8mhqt_Dag

Your eyes were closed, as you sang. Head tilted upwards to the canopy of leaves that covered the blue, cloudless sky. You could feel the small strips of sunlight caress your face, as you continued to sing. Unaware of the unknown audience.

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

I was beginning to get concerned by how long (F/N) was taking.

'I know I said "take as long as need", but I mean, it wouldn't hurt to just check. I know how hard it is losing everything that you know, maybe it would make it better if I were to keep her company. No, that's stupid, I look exactly like her freaking long-dead lover. Of course, that would only make thing worse. But, then again...' As I was internally struggling with what the right course of action should be, my legs were already making the choice for me.

Before I could stop myself, I was already carefully and quietly making my way back towards the clearing. But, it seems that as I was, the distinct sound of singing was heard.   
The closer I got, the louder it became. Until I saw an astonishing sight.

(F/N) was singing beautifully, as if she was putting everything she could feel into a song. Wanting to convey every small word or thought that could no longer be said into a form of a song. Her head was tilted towards the sky, directing the songs to the heavens, so that the one whom she cared for most could possibly hear it.

But, what made the site unearthly, almost celestial, was how the sun trickled down from the trees above. Creating ribbons of sunlight, as it cast down onto her mourning form. It was as if the heavenly gates themselves were opening just to allow this song to pass through.

After she had finished singing, she slowly brought her gaze back to the grave in front of her, before bringing up her hand and kissing her fingertips gently and touching the top of the stone. She stood slowly, as she brushed out her dress, quietly saying, "It is time I go. But, fret not, I will come to visit more often now that I know of your location."

With that, I swiftly turn to leave, but (F/N)'s voice stops me.

"I know you have been there, Steve. I am not upset, I am guessing that I have spent far too long here and you got concerned, correct?" She asks as I turn back around, nodding in agreement.

She lets out a tired sigh, before saying, "May we head back? I fear that I have exhausted myself and wish to properly rest."

I nod once more, before (F/N) walks past me and soon I follow.


	35. Chapter 35

\------------------------Your POV----------------------------

It has been two months since the visitation to William's grave site. In those two months, you had continued to visit the site every other day. Bringing the same flowers you thought to be of perfect meaning.

Morning Glories.

A flower which blooms and dies within the day, symbolizing mortality and love in vain.

Though, it seems that Steve was right. Having confirmation of William's death seemed to finally lessen the burden on your shoulders, feeling as though the weight of it has physically lifted off of your frail soul.

Speaking of the Captain, it has seemed that after seeing William's grave for the first time, the two of you have gotten relatively closer. Thus, ending up sharing different stories of the past and with what was left behind. But, it wasn't for the pain of regretted memories, no, instead, it was for the mere sentimentality of it.

"Off to visit William, again?" Steve asks as you walk towards him, a bouquet of morning glories delicately clutched in your hands.

"Yes. I have finally managed to get rid of those offending weeds. Now, all that needs to be completed is the smoothing out of the stone, where I will then proceed to polish it." You explained, pausing in front of Steve to give him an answer.

"You seem to be putting in a lot of work." Steve chuckles lightly.

"But of course, it would be the least I could do." You say, giving a light smile, before heading off.

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

I watched as (F/N) left, causing me to let out a soft sigh, before heading to my room to grab Nightbane.

Once I grabbed the sword, I head towards the training room. However, before I could enter, an alarm sounded, causing a red flashing light to appear. I gripped onto the handle of the sword tightly, before running towards the living room.

When I had gotten there, it seemed that I was the last to arrive (exception to (F/N) of course). I walked over to Tony, who seemed to be staring at a large holographic screen, seemingly pale as a sheet.

"What is it?" I asked, oblivious to the horror-stricken looks that surround me.

"Rogers, you may want to see this for yourself," Natasha spoke, moving out of the way for me to see.

When I stepped forward, all color left my face, as a plague of thoughts cloud my head.

'No way. This is impossible. Oh god, what do we do? We need to evacuate the city. We need to go fight. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

But, the most heart-wrenching question that I could possibly think is, 'How will (F/N) react to this?'

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You smiled proudly at the small item in your hands. It had taken you some time to make (thus having you to stay later in the evening when you were not at William's grave like you said you were), but the accomplishments were well worth it. Especially if this small gift were for Steve.

But, when you had arrived back at the tower, you immediately knew something was off. There was an atmosphere so tense and palpable that you could slice it like butter.

Your first instinct was to head to the meeting area, which was to be established as the living room. Seeing as that was the area with the second to most electronics (the first being the lab in which Tony and Bruce work in). However, it seemed that you were late to arrive, seeing as everyone was staring intently at a screen.

You pursed your lips, before marching forward, as you demand, "What is going on?"

Everyone had seemed startled at your voice, as they watched you moved towards them with mildly tamed annoyance. But, the one expression you could not comprehend was Steve's.

He seemed almost panicked, as you stride past the others and towards the screen. But, that seemed to snap the others out of their small momentary shock.

"Where were you?" Pietro had stated, almost defensively.

"Visiting a grave." You replied honestly, albeit harshly.

However, before Pietro could ask anything else, you interjected.

"Precisely, what is going on? I may have been absent, but that does not excuse in informing myself of what is happening."

"I recommend taking a look at the screen. For I believe that it is hard to explain." Thor says as he motions to the said electronic.

You went to move, however, it seemed both Tony and Steve had blocked your view. Tony had decided to avoid eye contact, as he says, "Listen, kid. I think it's best that you don't."  
Your eye twitched at that, causing you to bite out, "If everyone else has the right to see, then surely I do as well."

This time, Steve had cautiously stepped up, purposely moving to make sure that the screen is still blocked from your view, as he rests his hand gently upon your shoulders.  
"(F/N). You have to trust me when I say this, you don't want to see what is on that screen. It may.....it may not be easy to cope with." He says softly, you could sense the confusion from the others behind you.

"All the more reason to see, no? I am not weak-minded, I have seen and experienced more than you ever will, and as such, I refuse to be treated like an ignorant child." You growl.  
Steve and Tony looked desperate, trying to figure out what else to do. But, you did not care for what they thought. You refused to be treated differently, like what you will see will be the end of all things sane.

Acting swiftly, you brushed Steve's hand off your shoulders, dodging past Tony's arm and standing in front of the screen.

It's funny. How you thought to compare the two men to acting how all things sane would come to end. Because, for you, it had.

Short blond hair, reminding you of the sun, shining down onto warm sand.

Blue eyes, reminding you of a cloudless, summer sky.

And a face. A face into which you had both loved and mourned for.

You stare at the screen, uncomprehending of what it shows before you. 

However, when the gears finally shifted, when the last puzzle to the jigsaw of your mind had snapped into place, the world crumbled around you into nothingness.

You couldn't hear the voice of what Steve was saying to you, couldn't feel yourself being dragged away, as your gaze never left the screen. All you could hear was a quiet buzz, as a single, solitary name had left your parted lips. It was so quiet, so vulnerable that just by listening to it sounded like it would shatter and could never be put back together.  
Now, what possible name could have you in such a state of vulnerability, you ask?

Well, who else could it be other than the person on the screen that resided in front of the group of heroes?

"William?"


	36. Chapter 36

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You couldn't breathe.

That was the first thought that registered through your hazed mind. The thought in of itself sent you deeper into a crazed state of not knowing what to do, or at least, the simplistic of understanding what was happening.

You gasped, mouth opening and closing, though no breath managed to enter nor escape. You were vaguely aware of Steve dragging you away by wrapping an arm around your torso and shoulders, trying to (as gently as possible) remove you from the suddenly claustrophobic room. The walls expanded and contracted around you, however, you cannot recall when you had entered your room, but when you realized that the surroundings had changed, you began to panic further.

"....alm.....wn!....u...ed......eath" You watched Steve's mouth move, only comprehending some of the letters that were to make the sentence he was trying to convey.

Suddenly, a sharp pain radiated from your right cheek, causing your head to snap to the left. This had snapped your limited senses to attention. The adrenal gland pumping the energized hormones through your body, as it finally conveyed what was happening.

An anxiety attack.

A very severe anxiety attack, the kind into which you only read in the limited human biology and psychology books that resides back within your underwater world of Atlantis.  
You could suddenly hear what Steve was saying, or rather, shouting at the moment, "(F/N)! Calm down! You need to breathe!" 

You tried. Oh, how you tried to maintain the regulated breaths that needed to flow in and out of your oxygen deprived lungs. Panicked tears pricked the corners of your eyes, as you violently shook your head, trying to speak; only to result in pathetic squeaks of panic and fear.

Steve looked beyond worried, as he instructed you on what to do, keeping a calm tone all the while.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just follow after me. Inhale."

He paused to take a deep inhale and you tried to follow with quaking breaths.

"Exhale."

With that, he released his pent-up air, you (once more) tried to follow.

It took a bit of time (an hour to be precise) before you had actually called down enough to breath on your own terms.

Once you regained your ability to speak, you had immediately begun to fire off words and sentences, all of which were basically jumbled together.

"There has to be an explanation to this. M-Maybe it's just another look-alike. B-But, there was a faint scar on his upper left eyebrow. I w-was the one who caused it. That could be mere coincidence though. M-May–" 

Before you could send yourself into another frenzy, Steve wrapped his arms tightly around you. Almost as if he were trying to keep you from falling apart.

"(F/N). Just calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to all of this. But, in order to figure this out, we need to work together on this." Steve explained calmly, his soft breath caressing your ear, as you trembled so gently in his arms. Like a leaf fluttering in the summer wind on a warm afternoon.

"R-Right. You are right." You say, swallowing thickly, before forcing yourself to clear your cluttered mind.

You squeezed your eyes closed, before taking a large inhale, before sighing out. When you reopened your eyes, they were calm. Quite unnaturally so, like the surface is hiding the frantic and raging storm beneath it.

"Very well. I am calm, I am fine. We need to figure this out as soon as possible." You say, as you slowly ease your way out of Steve's comforting embrace.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks a hint of doubt in his voice.

"More or less so." You replied fluently, as you waited for Steve to stand.

"No, are you sure you wish to go back and do this? I'm sure if I explained–" Before Steve was able to finish his thought, you interrupted, your eyes held a sort of determination to them, as you say, "I am the only person to inspect the situation. If this is William, and I am not sure unless I see it once more, then there must be explanations to how he survived and why–" you choked on the last words for a moment, before continuing, "And why he is standing by Nifsara."

The words tasted vile on your tongue. As if you had just ingested poison straight from the bottle itself. It made you shutter.

Steve sighed, before standing, as he says, "Then, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." You say, giving a shallow nod of appreciation.

When you and Steve had returned, you found everyone turning towards your direction. Tony looking a bit guilty, as he avoids eye contact.

Before you could open your mouth to speak, you felt yourself being violently shoved into a wall.

"I thought you said that you didn't know of Nifsara's ally!" Pietro hissed, as he shoved his arm harder against your neck, causing you to smash your head against the wall, as you grit your teeth together, grabbing hold of his arm.

"I assure you...I did not know who it.....it was." You strained.

"Pietro, stop!" Steve's booming voice yells, however, before anyone knows it, a red mist covers Pietro's body as he is dragged back to his sister's side.

"For once can you use your head." Wanda sighs, as she rubs her forehead, a clear indication to a headache.

"But!" Pietro is silenced by his sister's glare, as she interrupts, "Just allow her to explain before we point fingers."

"Thank you." You say, rubbing your slightly sore neck, before continuing.

"I must apologize for my.....earlier behavior. I promise to explain to whom that person is, but I believe it to be imperative that we evacuate the city first. Nifsara is already here, and whether that person is friend or foe is still unclear. However, whether or not he is, is not the main point." 

Everyone seemed hesitant at first, before Tony says, "I'm already on it. I had contacted the higher ups, and let's just say that people should be evacuating soon."

Your eyes widened a bit, before returning to their original look. You sighed, but carried on with the explanation, "Very well. Seeing as how that is taken care of, then I shall explain."

It took two hours, in the background you could hear the sirens for evacuation as the cars honked and pedestrians bustled and yelled about.

"So, he's your dead ex?" Pietro said saltily, causing you to flinch, earning a smack to the back of the head from Wanda.

"E-Essentially yes. However, in order to confirm it, I must require a visual of the image from before." You say, refusing to make eye contact.

Tony nodded, getting up and walking to the screen. He fiddled around with it, before calling out to you.  
You got up and slowly made your way to the screen. You avoided looking at the smug expression of Nifsara and only concentrated on Will-, on the man's face.

"Is it possible to make it larger?" You asked, causing Tony to nod, before doing as instructed.

"How about clearer?"

Once more Tony did as instructed, no snide comment or rude gesture, for which you were grateful for.

When the image cleared, you sucked in a deep breath. Clenching your teeth, it took you a few minutes, before finally relaying what you thought.

"It is indeed William, without a doubt. However, it seems like he is not, at the same time? No, like he has changed? I do not know how to phrase it."

"What does that mean?" Vision asked.

"I think it means that he's a Merari." Clint huffed.

"No." You said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Clint asked, clearly confused by your answer.

"You just said he was William, but wasn't. Besides, didn't you say he was stabbed and had fallen into the ocean. Last I checked, that's what you said will happen on becoming a Merari." Natasha said, confusion lacing her words.

"Yes. But, only when that person is consumed by negative emotions. That is not the type of man William is. He does not hold grudges for long." You explained.

"Then....what is he?" Loki asks slowly, clear suspicion in his voice.

"I may...I may know what he is, but I cannot confirm it. And I would prefer not to, not unless I have more evidential facts on my side." You say, looking away from the screen.

"Then, can you at least give us some kind of hint as to what he is? Even if it's a suspension, it's better than nothing." Steve asks, being cautious with his words.

"I...I cannot. Not yet, at least." You say, finding the floor a lot more interesting than the conversation.

Steve sighs, before saying, "I understand. It's okay. Let's just focus on protecting the civilians for now."

Everyone nods in agreement, before heading in different directions to don their weaponry. You follow soon after, leaving behind the image of the one you once held dear.


	37. Chapter 37

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

Dressed in your battle armor, you were over-watching the people who were evacuating. The communication device in your sensitive ear constantly having to be readjusted because of its uncomfortable position.

"Are you okay? You've been messin' with that thing for a while now." Bucky asks as he and Steve help some people move along in an orderly fashion.

"It is uncomfortable. I have heightened hearing and to have that suddenly disrupted with this invasive thing, does not help in the least. Not to mention that because of my heightened hearing, it sounds like one would be constantly shouting in my ear." You grumbled as you (once again) tried to adjust the damned device.

"Leave it be. You'll get used to it, trust me." Steve says, an amused look in his eye.

"Tch. Says you, human. I doubt you would have any understanding of advanced hearing." You scoffed.

"Are you essentially calling him old?" Bucky says, visibly holding back laughter.

"Hmph. I don't see how you're any younger." You smirked, crossing your arms.

"You know what? Bite me." Bucky scowls, crossing his arms.

You looked at him in utter confusion, before...

"Ow!"

"(F-F/N)!" 

"What? He had told me to bite him, had he not?"

"It was a figure of speech! Something not to be taken seriously. Geeze, I think it's bleeding. It's bleeding, Steve! What the hell!?"

Steve's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter

"My apologies then. But, I believe this is payback for shooting my being in the shoulder." You say, crossing your arms.

"That was, like, months ago!" Bucky exclaims, flailing his arms.

"Have you forgotten, a siren knows how to hold a grudge." You huff, before walking to help some people.

\--------------------3rd Person POV----------------------- 

However, as you left, Bucky's livid expression softened considerably, as he says, "How's she holding up?"

Steve's sudden bout of laughter had stopped immediately, his facial expression turning solemn, before speaking, "She seems.....a lot more guarded. Though, can't really blame her. If I were in her position, I would probably be doing exactly what she's doing."

Bucky made a small noise of acknowledgment, before adding in, "It's odd though."

"What is?" Steve asks a curious expression taking over.

"Didn't Nifsara say that she made a deal with someone that was after (F/N)'s life?" Bucky inquiries, as he looks towards Steve.

"Yeah, and?" Steve asks, caution in his tone.

"If this William character was in love with (F/N), then why go after her life?"

Steve's face immediately pales, as he says, "What if he isn't after her life in the dangerous sense of the word? What if he's here to take (F/N) back?"

"Then why pair up with Nifsara?" Bucky questions.

"Because what better way to get someone you want at any time when you have a powerful undead witch on your side."

"Then, if that's the case, where's (F/N)?" Just as Bucky asks this, a loud explosion erupts from two blocks down to the right from them, causing people to panic, scream, and run.

The two super soldiers look toward each other, before taking off towards that direction, as the Nightbane sword glows brightly and chaos begins to ensue around them.

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You walked down the empty street, away from the evacuation group. Looking at the different towering building, or small nearby shops, you suddenly felt a presence nearby. You turned around, just in time to dodge a bright red ball of energy, by rolling out of the way and skidding across the hard concrete ground.

The energy ball had crashed into a nearby shop, causing a large explosion. You clicked your tongue, as you glared at the direction in which the attack came from.

"Nifsara." You growled as she stood atop the roof of a small shop.

"Hello, little fish." Nifsara laughs, causing you to glower.

"What are you doing here? The summer solstice has yet to happen." You say, getting into a defensive stance.

"Yes, it seems that way. However, I believe this is the part into which the villain says that they lied, no?" Her voice carries a carefree tone to it, as you narrow your eyes, before saying, "Yes, I do believe that is the case. However, you seem to not realize something."

"Hmm? What would that be? How you will ultimately fail? How this world will be conquered by the living dead? Or how I shall rule over these pathetic creatures?"

A mischievous gleam appeared in your eyes, as you say, "No. I was going to say three things if we're being honest. One, I have already sent word to Poseidon, which he should be sending out his army. Two, the other heroes have just heard every word you said and most likely know where you are now..."

You paused a moment, looking behind Nifsara, before smirking.

"And the third?" She asks impatiently.

"There are two super soldiers behind you and one of which is holding the legendary blade Nightbane."

Steve swung the glowing blade down at the powerful Queen of Merari. However, before the attack could land, she disappears.

"Back to back!" Bucky yells as he, Steve, and you put your backs together. You look around, trying to find out where she could've gone to.

"There!" Steve exclaims as he readied his sword in the direction he was motioning to.

You look and saw Nifsara scowling at the three of you. However, before she could attack, a small ball of light shoots at her; causing Nifsara to dodge by jumping back a few feet.  
"That's for the library incident!" Tony exclaims as he lands next to your small group of three.

Soon, Vision, Clint, Natasha, the Hulk, and everyone else was there. All of whom were donning their battle weapons/armor.

"Is this the 'World's mightiest heroes'?" A bunch of humans...." Nifsara paused a moment, as she stares at the two Norse gods, before continuing, "And two pitiful excuses called gods?"

Loki glowered, as he hisses, "Watch what you say, sea hag."

Nifsara nearly let out a primal growl at that, however, that was when her expression softened, before turning smug.

Her small chuckle, soon turned hysterical, as she exclaims, "This is absolutely perfect! You think you can beat me with weapons like that. Not to mention a pathetic mortal who wields that almighty sword Nightbane! How pathetic!"

She howls with laughter, the sound grating, like a banshee's cry of insanity. After she calmed down enough to speak, she said, "Very well. I did make a deal, and I think it's about time I keep my end!"

You glared at her, before practically snarling out, "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, a voice breaks through the tense atmosphere.

"(F/N)."

You stiffened, frozen to the spot immediately.

"It has been seven hundred years since we had last seen each other. I'm glad, that I have finally kept my word."

You gaze slowly crawled towards the source of the voice. Your eyes wide with shock, fear, panic, happiness, loneliness, and so many other emotions that it was nearly overwhelming.

Nearly.

"William." You breathed out, looking at the man before you. However, he had a different....air about him.

You bit your bottom lip, before making your way to the front of the group, slowly walking towards him (almost as if you're hoping to prolong the inevitable).

Once you were in front of him, you looked up, meeting his sky blue eyes, with the most heart-wrenching expression to have ever crossed your face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, my beautiful bluebird?"

Your eyes water, but you refused to cry as you say, "Please."

You wince at how your voice shook, thus causing you to look towards the ground.

"Please, what?" William's voice was soft and caring, just how you always remembered it.

"Please tell me....tell me that you didn't take _that _position!" You yell, no, pleaded, as you snapped your head up to meet his gaze, once more.__

__He looked surprised for a moment before he smiled gently at you. Placing a gentle hand on your cheek to rub at a single stray tear that you had, at some point, shed._ _

__"I'm sorry." Was all he said._ _

__You backed away, shaking your head in denial._ _

__"No. No. I refuse to believe it.....I refuse to believe that you took the position of Davy Jones!" You cried out, disbelief layering your voice._ _


	38. Chapter 38

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You ignored everyone's confusion, as you focused solely on the man in front of you. You could see the hurt on his face as you backed away from him. At one point, it would have hurt you immensely to see an expression like that on his features, however, now, you were just too in shock to care.

'William is the new Davy Jones. He's the new carrier of the souls that fall to the depths of the sea. How? How could this happen? It is my fault, is it not? He could not rest, not with that promise he made.' These thoughts plagued your mind ruthlessly, as guilt and blame weigh heavily on your shoulders. More so than when you thought William dead.

"Why?" Your voice shook with emotion, however, which one was hard to pinpoint.

William's gaze softened towards you considerably, as he explains, "It was either this fate or the fate of being a mindless creature. Of being turned into a Merari. I could not just leave you behind. To leave you with...with these abominations!" 

When he mentioned abominations, he gestured violently to the mortals who stood defensively behind you, as he continues his rant.

"How could I, when you were forced from your homeland? To never know the freedom that you previously had for nearly 700 years!"

This had caused you to step in, saying as gently as possible, "William, these people who stand behind me are good. They gave me my freedom, in return that I do the same for others."

William's expression seemed baffled, as he said, "They destroyed the environment that we grew to love! The earth grows limited with its once-bountiful supplies. The earth grows warmer with each passing year, destroying whatever iced habitat that mother earth has! Humanity will be damned to the gates of the underworld! They deserve to be wiped out for the pain they have caused to the earth, to you!"

You expression saddens at this, as you speak, "Humanity is flawed, yes. But, so are we. No being can ever be perfect, and it is true, that humans destroyed my home. The once beautiful earth that I grew to love. But, not every human is like that! There was you! You yourself had proven that to me, and now, the humans who stand behind me, also prove that not all is bad! They are severely flawed, each and every one of them is. They have their pasts, but so do I and so do you. I am positive that if we had never met, you would surely remain ignorant of humanity's own flaw. Please, I beg of you, see reason. Stop before innocent lives are hurt."

"She's right, William. I may not know much about you, but the way she spoke so highly of you, you are a good person. You're just confused on which side you're on." You heard Steve speak, as he placed a hand on your shoulder, stepping up next to you.

William's caring expression, turned cold as he stared at Steve, saying, "Stay out of this, imposter. You are lucky I don't slay you where you stand."

"Imposter? I don't know what you mean." Steve says as he grips his shield tighter in one hand, almost as if he's getting ready for an inevitable fight.

"I know what you've done. You've tricked her into joining your side, by making yourself look like me. Well, that will not do. Not in the least bit." William snarled, causing you to take an involuntary step back.

'What has happened to you, William? To have you be consumed by such malice?' You thought in despair, as William pulled out his own blade that rested on his hip.  
"Now, calm down. We didn't trick anyone." Sam said, joining Steve's side.

"Enough talk!" William boomed, as he slams the blade into the ground.

You could sense everyone's confusion, but you know what is to come. You have read the legend of Davy Jones enough times to know what his capabilities are.  
The earth rumbled underneath your feet, causing some shops to crash from the inside-out. As this happens, the blacktop splits apart violently, in such a way that it seems as if the underworld is trying to crack open earth itself and rein its unholy sovereignty upon the living.

Within the splintering concrete, multiple grotesque, unnatural, and bestial hands claw at the hard surface. As they emerge from the hellish realms, they show their sea creature-like qualities. They stand tall and brutishly compared to the (once) human that summoned them, which is a feat in of itself considering William's broad posture.

\------------------------Steve's POV-------------------------- 

I could feel Sam's glare on me, as he leaned over and hissed in my ear, "You had to fall in love with the one person who had an ex-lover that could summon demons. Good pick, Steve. I fucking applaud you."

I glared back, before saying lowly (so that only he could hear), " Not. The. Time."

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

"What are those things?" Pietro asked from next to you. When he got there, you only guess, as you gave him a reply, "That is...Davy Jones's crew."

"Crew? Like from a freaking ship!?" Pietro whispers harshly, causing you to glare.

"I recommend asking questions later, for I believe a fight is about to ensue." 

As soon as you said that, a humanoid beast with tendrils for a beard had stepped up, he reminded you of a form of an octopus or squid, as he donned a black pirate hat. Once he was next to William, he kneeled down on one knee, as he states in a deep and accented voice, "Captain, what is your command."

"Destroy those who dare keep (F/N) from I. Let nothing get in your way and wreak havoc upon humanity." William's voice boomed, carrying on with authority and confidence.

The creatures of Davy Jones's crew smirked, before replying in unison with an, "Aye, Captain!"

"We have to retreat." You say, only enough for your own group to hear.

"What? Why!?" Tony asks as he readied his bulky armor.

"These creatures cannot be killed. No matter what defense or weapons you carry, they cannot be defeated." You explained hastily, as the crew draws nearer.

"How!?" Wanda exclaims, voice thick with her accent.

"Davy Jones is, as you humans would refer to, the grim reaper of the seas. You cannot kill death itself, as such, this form of death needed a crew and, therefore, has created an army essentially made from both the sea and the souls he collects. This gives them the form you see now, as such, you cannot kill something if it's literally apart of death itself." You explain quickly, eyes never leaving the opponents before you.

You could see your allies pale at the reveal, before you say, "When I give the signal, we run."

No one made an attempt to disagree. You closed your eyes in concentration. When you re-opened them, you quickly raised your hand, where a nearby fire hydrant combusted from the water spewing out. Quickly and fluidly, you manipulated the water, creating a large tsunami-like barrier between the two sides.

"Now!" You yelled, causing everyone to quickly run or fly away as fast as possible. You ran, still being sure to concentrate on the barrier. However, with one quick look over your shoulder as you run, you saw William emerge from the water, looking directly at you. The two of you met eyes, his looking on in longing, while yours looked on in a silent pained apology, before turning your head back around in order to resume running.


	39. Chapter 39

\-----------------------Your POV---------------------------

"That could've gone better," Tony remarks, as we stand in the lounge room of Stark Tower.

"I-I apologize. I was not certain that William was the new Davy Jones of the seven seas." You mutter, looking down at your feet.

"What exactly is a 'Davy Jones' anyway? I understand that he's like death or something." Sam asks.

You sighed, as you say, "He is the captain of a ghost ship called the Flying Dutchman, which is used to roam the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel. Those beings you saw earlier, they were those vessels. They can't be killed, unlike the Merari. There.....there is also a legend in his name."

"Do you know this legend? It could, perhaps, help find something that may help defeat this new Davy Jones." Thor asks, causing you to look away, as you give your reply.

"I know this legend well. Davy Jones' original purpose was to carry souls of those who died at sea from this world to the next on his vessel. He was charged with this noble and just duty by his one true love, the sea goddess Calypso. For every ten years at sea, he could spend one day on land to be with her. Ten years after first being charged with this duty, Davy Jones prepared to be reunited with his true love, but was heartbroken and enraged when she did not appear. Unable to deal with the sadness of Calypso's betrayal, Jones, through some unknown supernatural means, ripped out his heart and locked it in a chest. That same chest will later to be dubbed as the 'Dead Man's Chest'."

"Wow. That took heartbreak to a whole new level." Clint murmured, causing you to glare at him.

"But, since this 'William' is the new Davy Jones, does that not mean that he will also have a Dead Man's Chest?" Loki asks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I doubt it. Besides, from the legend, the Davy Jones can't step on land, not unless ten years have passed. Now, if I do my assumptions correctly, William will not be able to step upon the land, not until two more years have gone by." Bruce says, taking his glasses off and putting them into his breast pocket.

"And let's not mention that the only reason we have to deal with this guy, is because of a certain little mermaid that can't let go of the past." Pietro sneers, causing you to flinch violently at the jab.

"Pietro!" Both Steve and Wanda scold.

However, you just proceed to tilt your head down, your hair falling over your face as you bite out, "I would not be the only one to speak. Everyone here has a past, yet you dare.....you dare to accuse me of such things!"

Your gaze snapped up, a blinding fire in them, as you continue your rodomontade.

"As I have said before, we all have pasts. However, if you wish to start accusations, then look at oneself. You worked for the very persons who had held me prisoner for ten of your lifetimes! If any who deserve to be hostile over one's past, it should be I! How many people have you murdered? How many have you destroyed due to your ignorance!? At least I am trying to move beyond what has happened! But, how can I....how can I move on if I am constantly reminded of the past sins that crawl on my back!?"

You don't even realize that you are crying, as you release your profanatory indignation. Everyone is staring at you in utter bafflement, as you glare at each one, before spinning on your heels and running as fast as you could towards the stairs. 

Behind you, you could hear Steve yelling out your name before you leap over the railing and onto the next level. Trying to get away from their accusing eyes and judgemental stares. However, you could've sworn you heard a small 'thunk' of something falling onto a platform on which you landed atop of. But, you do not care, you just continue to run.

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

I watch as (F/N) practically barrels out of the room, my arm outstretched from trying to grab her shoulder, which only fell limply by my side when her footsteps grew nonexistent.  
I turn back around, crossing my arms, only to see that everyone is either looking down or avoiding any eye contact.

'Good.' I thought, as my lips tug down into a deep frown.

"I do hope you are proud of yourself. Not only did you cause her to feel horrible about herself, but you caused her to run away into the city. Which, if you hadn't noticed, are filled with supernatural things that are out to get her!"

"Hey, don't look at us, man. It was all him." Sam says, pointing to Pietro with his thumb.

"I don't care whose fault it is, we need to go get her back before something happens," I say, glaring at each and every one of them.

No one makes any form of protest, as I begin my descent down the stairs. However, as I'm rushing down each step, I notice that (on the third level down) there was a small, carefully wrapped in ocean blue paper, box. I stop on the platform, before walking down, until I'm a step above it.

When I bend down to grab it, however, I noticed there is a corner to (what appears to be) an envelope. Hesitantly, I pick it up and turn it over. Finding that it is, in fact, an envelope with neat cursive writing spelling out my name on the front.

I swallow thickly, as I gently sat down on the step, before, with all the care possible, prying off the letter attached to the box. I tear open the top to find a single piece of paper inside, seemingly folded as delicately as possible.

I pluck the paper out and unfold it, noticing the writing to be as precise and accurate as the cursive writing on the envelope.

The following stating:

_Dearest Steve Rogers,_

_I am aware and fully comprehend that I am not the easiest of beings to tolerate. For, not only my past but my inadequate flaws that come with my being. However, seeing as how you fully conceive this, I am surprised that you accept it as such. I would wish to add that you also seem to answer each curiosity filled question that I pose with patience, unlike what most could tolerate (I being one of those cases)._

_I do apologize, I seem to be getting a bit distracted with admiring your personality. What I wish to address with this small letter, is that I would like to return your good-natured being, with something else. For accepting me for my broken and shattered remnants of my past with understanding. For assisting my being with odd contraptions, such as the item you call a 'cell phone' or 'television'._

_Ah, it seems I am doing it once more. Getting sidetracked with admiration. But, I guess I should, as you humans say, nick the problem in the bud? (You humans and your odd sayings, I swear.)_

_The point for this encomium is the indebtedness that I have towards you. As such, I have collected bone from a decomposed whale at the bottom of the ocean, where I had then proceeded to carve it into a pendant for you to wear. I do hope it is up to standards for your being._

_Sincerely,  
(F/N) ___

__I open the box, tearing away the beautiful colored wrapping paper until it revealed a black rectangular box. Lifting the lid, it revealed purple velvet surrounding the carved necklace. It was of a tropical flower with a gentle swirl, almost like a wave, is in the background. The bleached bone contrasts against the dark purple-red cushioning. The roped chain twining together perfectly and strongly, as I picked it up._ _

__I quickly pull it over my head, before rushing down the stairs as quickly as I could. Renewed determination layering my being, as I rushed and leaped down the flight of stairs. Even as I crash through the doors to the lobby, I continue to run, until I'm outside. I pause only briefly, wondering which direction (F/N) would go in. That is, until an idea came to my cluttered mind, causing me to take off down the street._ _

__I've never been gladder to have the super soldier serum than I am now, as I rush down the streets._ _

__I finally reach the pier, however, as I do, I hear a melody pierce the quiet, abandoned quay._ _

__https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8_ _

__I follow the sound of the beautiful singing, and there, on the edge of the banister of the pier, is (F/N)._ _

__The moon is full and reflects on the waters and (F/N) serenely. I walked briskly and quietly, as I march over the wooden planks of the docks._ _

__I see her head perk up, before jumping down and practically spinning around to face me. Her defensive stance slackens, as she sees me. But, I don't stop my pace, as I stretch my arms out towards her._ _

__"Steve, wha–" Before she could say anything else, I grasp her face gently before bringing my lips down upon hers in a delicate kiss, breathing out just three simple words._ _

__"I love you."_ _


	40. Chapter 40

\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

I slowly pull away from (F/N). Her expression is that of bewilderment and....another emotion that I can't place at the moment.

We stare at each other for what felt like years, until (F/N)'s eye widened further, almost as if just comprehending what had happened.

"W-Why?" Her voice was quiet, so quiet that I could bearly hear her stuttered question.

"Why? Because I lo–" Before I could give my reply, she shakes her head violently. Her (H/C) hair flying around her, as her (E/C) eyes look up at me with a sheen of unshed tears.

"No. Why.....why love me?" 

"Sorry?" I asked, not understanding what she could possibly mean.

"I-I am so...so imperfect. Pietro is correct when saying that this war is my fault. If I....if I had done something, then maybe we would not have to go against William. If I had tried a little harder, maybe I could have convinced him to stop this. But....but, I'm scared, Steve. I'm so frightened of what is to come. I am scared to lose everything again. To lose you." 

As she reveals these feeling to me, I'm finally understanding what she means.

She's afraid to move on.

I give a gentle smile, as I cup her cheek, rubbing away the stray tears, before saying, "I'm afraid that you don't see what I see. I see someone who is strong. Stronger than anyone I have ever seen. But....at the same time, I see someone who has a fragile soul. Someone who has been strong for far too long. I see someone, who can easily get confused but can be so smart that it'll put Tony and Bruce both to shame. What I see, is not her past, but her struggles to try and get over it. In all honesty, she reminds me of myself when I first awoke to this new future. But, most importantly......I see someone who I love for being the way they are."

(F/N) gives a wavering laugh, as she says, "Well, whoever this 'she' person is, is quite the lucky woman."

"Yeah."

(F/N) takes a trembling inhale, wiping away any spare tears, before saying, "May I ask whom the woman is? I may know of them. Who knows, they may return such lovestruck feelings."

My breath hitched for a moment, before letting out a laugh, saying, "That would be most helpful, ma'am. They have the most beautiful (H/L) (H/C) hair I have ever seen. Soft like silk, in fact. And their (E/C) eyes shine like the stars themselves."

(F/N) lets out a small chuckle, as she speaks, "That is useful, sir. But, I believe I asked for a name."

I laughed softly, before saying, "And their name is (F/N), the love of my life."

(F/N) has a soft smile on their face, as they say, "I lo–"

However, before she could say any more, a loud splash from the water has interrupted the moment we were having. Before I could understand what was happening, (F/N) was being pulled back and into the water.

I yell out her name, as she screams mine.

Her hand reaches out, as does mine.

So close.

Our fingers brush against each other.

She disappears beneath the water, as I'm pulled back.

I fight against the grip that drags me back. A familiar voice dipped with an accent that does not exist in this world.

"Please! I beg of you, Steve Rogers, calm yourself!"

I finally break free from their hold, before spinning on my heels, revealing no other being, but Amadeus himself.

"Why did you pull me away! I could've gone after her and saved her!" I yell as I grip onto the collar of his tunic tightly.

"Unless you wish for death, Steve Rogers, I suggest you listen to me!" Amadeus hisses, breaking free of my grasp.

"I don't care. I could've–" Before I could finish, Amadeus finishes for me.

"Gotten yourself killed. I do not know much of the ways of the human species, but I assure you that (F/N) would not want you to die in vain!"

I remain silent, as Amadeus continues to speak.

"Now. If you have calmed yourself, the army has arrived and have started their attack against the Merari in the seas. My troops are to help with the heroes of the land. However, in order to do so, I need assistance with understanding why the crew of Davy Jones is here. Do you have a base of operations into which we could go and make plans rather than head full force against enemies that you mortals have little understanding of?"

I grit my teeth, but nod my head nonetheless, before saying, "I'll show you the way."

With that, I reluctantly begin to walk away from the water's edge and towards Stark Tower.

\--------------------------Your POV---------------------------

Your head feels like it convulses when you reopen your eyes. Well, the more accurate term would be tried to reopen them. They felt heavy and would not cooperate within the first few minutes of trying. 

When you finally succeeded in opening them, it took a few seconds for your vision to return as well. You looked around you, noticing that you were in a wooden cabin, and judging by the subtle motion of moving to and fro, you were in a ship. However, when the memories of what had happened moments prior, you finally realized you weren't on just any ship.

You were on the Flying Dutchman.

You tried moving your limbs, but they seemed unresponsive. You began to panic, as you struggled against your invisible bonds. 

A creak came from the wooden door, as it opened. Showing Nifsara and all her smug glory.

"I would not try to move, little fish. The more you struggle–" She cut herself off, the invisible ropes that surround you tightening further, causing you to pathetically gasp out for breath, as they coil tightly around your chest cavity.

"The tighter they get." The sea witch finally finishes.

"Heh...Heh......you know I picked up a new word from the humans that I think des-describes...you great-ly." You wheezed out.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"A total b-bitch." You say, giving a wheezing laugh, as you recall the memory in where you heard it from.

_You, Tony, Steve, and everyone else were at a local pub (though they call it a bar, now). According to Tony, he wanted to "celebrate before the whole war thing takes place."_

_You had ordered what Tony had called a 'bloody mary'? Well, after getting the drink, you were making your way back to the table at which everyone resided at when a gruff male stood in your way._

_Raising an eyebrow, you give a simple nod of your head, as you say, "Excuse me, sir."_

_But, as you went to move to pass him, he had stood in front of you. Almost causing you to knock into him, as he says, "You're pretty."_

_Feeling fed up with this man's attempt at flattery, you snap out, "You're not."_

_You could hear the snickers of the other patrons, as the man tried to continue his advance, leaning closer, he says, "I need someone, y'know."_

_Your nose crinkled in disgust at his alcoholic breath, as you bared your sharpened teeth, saying, "You need a bath."_

_"Now, now. No need to be a total bitch, just come have a little fun with me." He gripped your elbow in an almost painful way. But, you don't let it show. You look down at his hand in distaste, before snarling out, "Let. Go."_

_His grip only tightened._

_"I am warning you fairly, human. Let. Me. Go." You snapped._

_However, still, the man did not relent. Only proceeding to tighten his grip further. You narrow your eyes at the man before you grip his arm tightly, and (using your own body weight and strength) flung him on top of a nearby table, smashing it, along with whatever food and drink that was on it._

_The man groaned, before you simply huffed and walked back to your table, your own drink nothing more than smashed remnants on the floor from having to drop it._

_"What was that about?" Tony asks as he takes a sip of whiskey._

_"An intoxicated Neanderthal, who called me a name I have no understanding of." You say, sitting down with a huff._

_"What was that?" Steve asks._

_"Something about being a total bitch?"_

_Cue people choking on their drinks. ___

__You were brought out of the small memory, by the invisible force tightening around you, causing you to grit your teeth, trying to bite back a groan of pain._ _

__"That is enough! I will see to it that you will die excruciatingly if you continue your torment." A voice filled with confidence, authority, and hostility booms throughout the cabin._ _


	41. Chapter 41

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You remained tight-lipped, as William's boot-clad feet echo on the hardwood floors. His face drawn into a scowl, boring into Nifsara's being.

Said woman had only crossed her arms with a huff, as she mumbles Atlantian curses towards him.

William's scowl turns downright sinister, as he growls, in a low and deep voice, "Remember witch, I'm the one who has granted you your power. I can very well take it back."

That shut her incoherent swears, before lowering her head. Glaring at the floorboards as if they had personally insulted her, instead.

William's gaze draws away from the red-haired woman, before softening at your incapacitated form. Your struggles against the invisible binding halting, as you try and avoid eye contact.

"My sweet little bluebird." He began the same sweetness in his voice from those many years ago.

"I do formally apologize for the rough treatment. However, I fear that it was necessary to get you away from those heathens."

Your gaze finally shot up, as you say, "William, please, I beg of you, see reason! Objectivity is a false god. They are human, sentient beings, who make mistakes or have flaws that they keep hidden from us. But, fairness and balance are still possible. Not stereotyping humanity, that we have previously talked about, is still possible! We can be skeptical....we can....but we can do it without being cynical! Please, William, not everyone can be labeled guilty. There are children, innocent people who had done no wrong in this world. Stop this omnicide. Stop with the genocidal tendencies. Stop the war, please. This is not the William I know, not the William who wished to draw the world for his children and his children's children–"

"Enough." His voice was calm, but you knew you did not reach him. The William you thought you once knew. And because of this, tears gathered at the rims of your eyes.

"They have their hooks buried deep in your being. They will not get away with this. But fret not, my beloved. You will see the true light, soon." As he says this, he sits by your side, stroking the stray hairs from your face, before placing a loving and gentle kiss to your forehead, only to get up and turn to Nifsara.

"If you cause her more harm than is necessary. I will serve your head on a pike." William threatened as he stood in a nearby corner.

Nifsara scoffed, before walking to your bedside. As she walked, words from a foreign tongue you were unfamiliar with passed by her red-stained lips. The whisperings echo, as it forms a type of chant. A beautifully lit flame appears in her outstretched palm. It was the color of violet. It reminded you of the small flowers you passed by in the shops of a florist when you decided to walk aimlessly around the city.

As she got closer, the flame began to shrink into a glowing violet orb. Hovering, waiting for a command you would not be able to understand. And that frightened you, as you began to move. To struggle once more, against something that no one, but the one who cast the spell, can see.

Nifsara now stood by your thrashing side, the orb still in her outstretched hand. Before she had put a vice-like grip on your shoulder, holding you in place, as the orb slithers to her index finger until it was just hovering on the tip of her lengthened fingernail.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Although she had said this warning, it sounded as if she hoped you would.

You stilled for a moment, cold and spine-chilling fear gripping ruthlessly onto your soul.

Unfortunately, this was the distraction that was needed, as Nifsara brought the vibrant orb to your forehead before it fluttered down. Like a delicate feather falling to the ground.  
It touched your forehead, before sinking in. That was when the excruciating pain began. You writhed violently in the invisible chains that bound you, screaming at a pitch that would surely deafen any 'normal' being.

It felt as if someone was cutting away pieces of your brain, only to replace the missing fragments with venom from a snake. 

You begged and screamed, trying to claw at your head, only to remember that the bindings still held you in place. Your consciousness slowly ebbed away. 

You fell away into the sweet, painless bliss that the darkness had offered.

\---------------------Steve's POV--------------------------- 

I sat on the couch, leg bouncing restlessly, as Amadeus was filled in with the current situation.

"I see. This is most problematic. Are you sure that it was William? I may not know him personally, but the way (F/N) would speak of him, before the time she went missing, it sounded as if he was a gentle soul." 

Amadeus spoke, looking quite torn between confusion and frustration.

"Yes. (F/N) even confirmed it, before she was...was kidnapped." Sam said, hesitation in making the last few hours a reality.

"Then, our best option is to either wait for a crew member of the Flying Dutchman in which we could interrogate, or wait for this William fellow to come to us directly." The Atlantian said, thumb and index finger gripping onto his chin.

"I am not waiting. We don't know what they could be doing to her at this very instant." I say, standing immediately after hearing the plan.

"It's not like we have many options. Besides, we don't even know where the Flying Dutchman is. Not to mention, we're going to fight, not only Nifsara but literally Death itself. I understand you're worried, but charging headfirst is asking for a death wish. No pun intended." Natasha spoke, arms tightly crossed against her chest.

"But, we can't just do nothing!" I exclaimed, my arms flaring up to make my point more valid.

"Guys."

"So, what? Do you want to charge all over the city? Guns blazing?" 

"Guys!"

"At least we won't be hiding away with our tail between our legs?"

"GUYS!" Tony yells, causing Natasha and I to turn in synch and yell, "What!?"

"I don't think we have to wait any longer," Tony says, pointing to the large holographic screen.

I immediately make my way to his side, only to see that (F/N) is by William's side. I recognize the area in which they're in. Not thinking twice about my actions, I grab my sword and shield, before running down the stairs. The others soon following suit.


	42. Chapter 42

\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

I ran through the streets. Buildings of many sizes flew by, as I was running, all the while cutting down any monstrous creatures that lurk through my path. 

The others, now including Amadeus, were also doing the same. Fending off any hazardous being that dares step in their way. The offending Merari was quickly turned to a pile of ash; remnants of what they once were.

Obstacles.

That's all they were to me, as I slay one by one. All the while noticing the lack of the other undead, hellish beasts that came from the very depths of the underworld: Davy Jones's crew.

"Captain. I would recommend pausing just for a moment!" Amadeus spoke, easily running to keep up with the inhuman speed the super soldier serum had induced.

"What?" I ask, irritation at being delayed clear in my tone.

"If you were to just relax and look through the surroundings, you will notice that sometimes is amiss." Amadeus quipped, while his hand's gesture around the air, giving a clear indication to the current environment.

I took a deep breath, before looking around. I notice that there is indeed a lack of thereof.

"No Merari and no undead crew of the Flying Dutchman," Wanda says, deciding to take tentative steps towards us.

"That is very much correct. I fear for what is up ahead. I believe it best to be on guard and to watch out for any.....devastating outcome." Amadeus had warned, looking mildly uncomfortable as he glanced towards the road ahead.

"I understand. Let's go." I say, before everyone, once more, begins to run.

It wasn't until about five minutes after we began to run again, that disaster had sprung upon us.

Merari and the Flying Dutchman crew surrounded us. Coming in from all sides, the crewmembers wielding various sizes of daggers or swords, as they shouted and mocked us, while the Merari snapped their decaying jaws, hissing and hellish, insanity-filled growls coming from their long-dead muscles, veins, and tendons that would make up their throats.  
However, they did not dare attack, everyone having to be forced into each other in a tight human circle. The yelling, mocking, hissing and growling had all quieted, leaving us with nothing but the sounds of our own breaths and erratic heartbeats.

The sound of footsteps, slow and calculating, echo into the quiet and abandoned city. As if they were gunshots being fired off into a serene forest that bore no sound.

It wasn't until the sea of the hellbound, bestial-like creatures parted; that we had managed to see who had dared to walk towards us.

Nifsara.

She wore a smug and proud expression, as she slowly made her way through the creatures who easily tower over her feminine form. She had come to a stop in front of me, looking over me, scrutinizing me, waiting for my next set of actions, as she spoke out.

"Who would have thought? That the 'Mightiest Heroes of Earth' took such a simple bait. I almost feel bad for the other pathetic mortals."

She paused a moment, glancing at everyone else, before finishing off with a short, "Almost."

She turned on her heels, walking away before I decided to speak myself.

"What have you done with (F/N)?"

My voice was calm, collected, and demanding. A voice of a true captain taking charge.

She scoffs, saying, "I have not done a thing."

Once more, she takes a moment to pause in order to chuckle softly, before continuing to speak, "Well, not quite. I may or may not have had a small bit of fun messing with her little head. Must say though, the little fish did put up a bit of a struggle at first. But, in the end, it was proved to be pointless."

"What have you done?" I seethed.

"If you can manage to conquer this small task of defeating the enemies that surround you, you may find out for yourself," Nifsara spoke calmly, before turning to leave, however before I or anyone else could make the next move or word, a different voice had sounded.

"Nifsara, stop playing games. It is not the time, nor place. You know of the plan, take heed of it."

Everyone's head snapped towards the new voice that had sounded, which happened to be a nearby roof of a small diner, showing William and next to him....you.

You stood next to him, head tilted down to stare at us.

It sent a cold, menacing shiver down my spine.

For your eyes held no recognition, only hatred, spite, and loathing.

I glared at Nifsara, as I demanded, "What have you done to (F/N)?"

But, before she could respond, William spoke out.

"I had made (F/N) see the true light that you disgusting creatures had blinded her from. The truth of where human scum such as yourselves truly belongs: in the far pits of the underworld itself. Where even Hades cannot reach."

Gritting my teeth, I turn my sights to (F/N), actually taking in her form in this second glance.

Her once midnight blue battle outfit has now dyed a red that could match blood itself. Your (E/C) eyes housing no spark of its usual liveliness in which it had, since deciding to trust us. To fight alongside us.

I blinked a couple of times, hoping that maybe, in some way, that my eyes were deceiving me. However, reality is such a cruel, cruel thing.

"(F/N) it's us! Your friends!" I tried to reason, as her eyes focused solely on me.

Her lips drew back into a snarl, as she speaks in a loud voice, that bounce off the surrounding area, giving the words a slight echo.

"I have never met you. Do not try to deceive I, you wretched swine."

I winced at the words, they stung violently, as if each word contained a hidden blade, slashing through my being in order to resonate and shred my very soul.

"You were locked away by Hydra for 700 years! Do you not remember that!" This time, it was Sam's turn to try and reason with you.

You scoffed as if you thought the mere idea was ridiculous, saying, "I advise you try and come up with more logical stories than that. I have been with Davy Jones for over seven-hundred years. Though, as you humans say, I must give credit where credit is due. With such an insignificant mind-span, I must acknowledge such blatant idiocy."

"(F/N)." William says, with such love and admiration that if there weren't monsters, nor a war being waged, it would seem as if these two were the most loving couple to have walked the face of the earth.

I winced at the sudden thought, soon snapping out of it, as William continues.

"We have worked through our plan thus far, let us allow some rest to enjoy a show, shall we?" 

I, myself, were confused with the words, as (F/N) had smiled, before nodding. It wasn't until she opened her mouth, that I understood.

"Cover your ears, now!" I hollered, as I covered mine, unfortunately, however, it could not be said for the others.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------- 

You watched as the man imposing as William covers his ears, yelling to his own comrades to follow suit, but it was too late for them, you had already begun to sing the enchanting melody with your beloved soon joining in.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8

During the duet that you and your dear William performed, William had placed his hand onto your cheek, creating soft circles with his thumb, as he slowly leaned down.   
-  
-  
-  
Before placing his soft lips upon yours, as the fight between the imposter and his comrades begun.


	43. Chapter 43

\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

"Shit!" I yelled as I dodged a blow from Tony, before calling out, "Natasha, a little help would be appreciated!" 

"I'm a bit busy myself!" She shouts back, as she punches Bucky in the stomach, which did no effect whatsoever.

The Merari and Crew-members backing away from our fighting group. Seemingly entertained by the turn of events. The crew of the Flying Dutchman seemed to be making bets on who would win.

"I'm making bets with the guy who has the hammer!"

"The speedster seems to be doing good."

"Nah, it's obviously the trickster!" 

They all laughed and cackled at our struggling group. Some even dare to toss a few gold coins at each other, seeing who would be the first to attack again.

I let out a growl of frustration, as Pietro knocked me down, before having to dodge Loki's spear, which landed next to my face. Quickly snapping into action, I kicked him roughly in the face, throwing him to his back. However, as I got up to attack him, or at least pin him to the ground, he seemed to have lifted his upper body up with his elbows, shaking his from side to side.

"What in Odin's name..." Loki mutters as he placed a hand to his face, only to grimace when he touched his (probably) broken and bleeding nose.

"Great. You came to your senses yet!?" I snapped, as I used my shield to block a blow coming from Sam.

"What happened?" Loki growled as he stood to his feet, only to be almost impaled by an arrow sent by Clint.

"(F/N)." I said simply, causing Loki to nod in understanding, before joining the fight.

"I assume the best thing is to cause a form of head trauma to dispel the control?" Loki asks, as he fights Thor, who was trying to smash Loki with it.

"It worked on you, apparently. So, yeah, I guess." I say as I swing my blade, connecting it with Sam's metal armor, unfortunately doing no damage.

"What of the beast?" Loki asks as he slams the spear's end to the ground, creating a shockwave that threw nearly everyone back, even Pietro.

"Wanda and Vision are dealing with him." As if fate was mocking me further, a roar was heard from nearby.

That was when Wanda came running by, tossing people away with her abilities, before coming to a stop next to me.

"I may need help." As she says this, the Hulk had started to stomp through, only to be blocked off by a bright yellow beam from Vision.

'Thank god that Vision isn't exactly human.' I think as I panic, trying to think of a plan.

That was when I saw a nearby fire hydrant. Before looking at Loki.

A lightbulb appeared.

"Loki!" I called, as I used my shield to block an arrow, only for it to explode and send me rolling back a few feet. Acting as fast as I could, I returned to my feet, before calling out Loki's name, again.

"What? I am a bit preoccupied!" He shouts as he tries to dodge a block of cement sent from the Hulk that Vision couldn't destroy.

"You're a Frost Giant, right?" I asked.

"Now is not the time to bring up my origins!" He hissed, blocking a knife from Bucky, headbutting him, as Natasha jumps onto his back, grabbing him into a choke-hold.

"See that hydrant over there," I say, knocking Clint back as he tries to attack me.

"Yes." With that simple statement, it was clear to understand that he got the plan.

"Wanda!" I shout.

"Got it!"

Before anyone knows what's happening, the hydrant combusted, spewing out water as it floods the streets and sprays over everyone.

Soon, the water began to freeze, thus causing everyone to be stuck in place. The water on their body freezing and forcing their movements to come to a complete halt. Luckily, Wanda was dealing with the Hulk, thanks to the temporary restraints. By the time everyone was either frozen to the spot or dropped to the ground in a state of unconsciousness (thanks to Wanda). Loki was having the immense pleasure of snapping everyone out of the hypnotic state (in a more ruthless manner than necessary, might I add).

"What the hell?" Pietro states as he clutches his sore head, followed by the others who slowly began to grasp their bearings.

Suddenly, there was slow clapping, causing my attention to snap to William, who seemed to be completely entertained by the events that occurred.

"Impressive, I must say–" (F/N) began, as she crossed her arms, looking down at us from her viewpoint, "Not many mortals can survive such problematic situations. Seeing as how they are your comrades, usually, humans would just slaughter each other, regardless. They seem to find it much more, oh how do you say, easier? Less work or problems? Believing that they are killing their own friend so they won't suffer? Word it as you may, I find your method...quite peculiar."

I swallowed thickly, before saying, "Why would you say that?"

This time, it seemed, that William was the one to answer, "That is because...that means more work for her."

"What?" I breathed, as (F/N) grinned, her teeth growing razor sharp, as her nails formed like sharpened daggers.

(F/N) went to take a step forward, but William grabbed her upper arm, spinning her around, before planting a long, loving kiss onto her lips.

I see William glaring at me from the corner of his eye, before they broke apart, as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, spoke, "Do be careful, my sweet bluebird."

"Always." (F/N) smiled, before glaring towards me, walking to the edge of the building, before leaping off.

I jumped back, using my shield as she swung the daggers that were placed onto the forearm of her battle suit.

"Nifsara, Merari, and crewmembers alike......have fun with the others," William stated, as he gestured to the people who stood defensively behind me.

Now, usually, I am not one for vulgar language, but at this very moment, only one thought came to mind...

'Fuck.'


	44. Chapter 44

\--------------------------Your POV---------------------------

The duplicate of William that stands before you bare a look of utter suffering. It's almost as if he is being torn between two options of being killed or killing.

You scoffed at the sheer idea of that thought, before lunging forward once more, your dagger-like nails scrapping against the circular shield.

"(F/N)! Please, remember!" The man pleads as he stays on the defensive. The sound of his comrades behind him fighting has drowned out his begging. Though, you would most likely have your sensitive hearing to thank for catching it.

"Quit lying! I know of your tricks!" You snarl, as you land a kick to his abdomen.

But, as this happens, a flash of an image appears behind your eyes.

_"Is that all you are capable of? How shameful!" You laugh, a blurry figure of the man you are fighting wheezes from the kick you gave him._

_He stands shakily, before putting his fists up, saying, "I can do this all day." ___

__You shake your head, quickly snapping your attention to the man you had just kicked._ _

__"How pitiful. You cannot even fight decently." You say, glaring down at the imposter._ _

__The man stands up, wavering slightly before catching his balance. He holds up his shield, refusing to use the sword that is attached to his side (stupidly placing it back into its sheath when the fight between you and him first began), as he says, "I can do this all day."_ _

__Your breath catches in your throat, as he repeats the words from your small vision. However, you quickly ignore it as you charge at him. You and the man share blow for blow before he lands a hit to your right cheek._ _

__You stumble back, another flash of an image passing before you._ _

___You wipe the blood from your nose, glaring at the man, no, not just any man, Steve._ _ _

___"S-Sorry." Steve squeaks, as he notices your deadly glare._ _ _

___"It is as you humans say: 'an eye for an eye'. Or rather, in this case, a nose for a nose." You say, cracking your knuckles, as Steve pales. ____ _

____You grunt as you clutch your head, trying to stop the pounding migraine that assaults your brain._ _ _ _

____"Stop it." You growl lowly._ _ _ _

____"What?" The duplicate questions._ _ _ _

____"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" You shout, clutching your head with both hands, as you claw at your scalp, causing it to start bleeding._ _ _ _

____"(F/N)!" You hear the voice of William from behind you. You can hear his footsteps slamming against the ground, as he tries to reach your side._ _ _ _

____However, what you don't expect, is yourself being softly embraced by the man you were fighting mere seconds ago. Gently prying away your hands from your scalp, in order to prevent from harming yourself further._ _ _ _

____"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He whispers as he holds you against his chest._ _ _ _

_____'Its wrong.' _You try to reason.__ _ _ _ _

_______'I should be attacking him'_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'I should be killing him.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'I...I should...' ____ _ _ _ _ _

________You don't notice the tears that prick the edges of your eyes. Nor do you realize that once they fall, they wouldn't stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But, you do realize something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't..." You mumble, burying your face into the man's chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can't what?" He asks, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You look up, sobbing, as you say, "I can't hurt you. Why? What spell have you cast upon I? I don't understand.....I don't–" You were cut off when something soft and warms places itself over your lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your eyes widen, as you try and comprehend what is happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And once you do......everything reveals itself all at once, before nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After I pull away from kissing her, she stares at me with a blank expression. But, before I could open my mouth to say something, her eyes close and she goes lax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I tighten my grip around her waist, holding her up, as I stammer out, "H-Hey, (F/N)!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She remains unconscious, but a voice breaks me from my concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What have you done?" William snarls at me, as he stands just feet away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I helped her regain what she's lost." I say, before thinking, 'At least...I hope so.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" William asks, looking shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I helped her regain her memory. But, I must ask–" I pause a moment, readjusting (F/N) in my arms, so that I could carry her bridal-style, before continuing, "Why take away what she holds most? Why alter her memory?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________William's once shocked face, turns to rage, as he shouts "How could I not!? You people.....you did something to her!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, we didn't!" I yell, cradling (F/N) closer to my chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You–" Before William could continue, I interrupt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You are the one who has changed her! She loved you for when you were a human! She understood perfectly the humans can be destructive and horrid. But, you made her think otherwise! She wanted to give humanity a chance because you showed her that not all people are bad! If you even care for her, and I know you do, then help her protect what she had cherished about you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________William looked torn, as he mumbles out, "But, she had....she cried because she....because everything changed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No. She cried because she couldn't be with you. That is why, if you don't want to help stop this war for humanity.....then at least do it for (F/N)." I say. Even if it hurt saying this, it needed to be said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tell me something then," William mutters, staring at the cracked concrete ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" I ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why did she seem so happy with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The way he said it....it was almost as if all his pain and suffering was because of that one sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, it made sense. It all made sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She wanted to move on from the past...because that is what she thought that's what you would have wanted. She cared that much about you. Which is why I'm begging you....please stop. For her." I say, gesturing to the unconscious woman in my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________William looked defeated, after my rant. He took a deep inhale, before finally saying, "Very well. Do not be mistaken, Steve Rogers, I am ending this war for (F/N)'s happiness and for no other."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No!" A voice shouts from nearby. Causing both mine and William's head to turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I have waited too long for this war to be ruined by some lovesick mutts!" Nifsara screeches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nifsara! The war is through, back down or I will kill you myself." William's voice commands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Very well, however–" Nifsara pauses, before looking towards me, or rather, the person that lies in my arms, as she continues, "I will drag her to the depths of hell with me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she had said this, she summons a bright red ball of energy, before shooting it towards me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quickly, I bend my body over (F/N), before red blood splatters over her and the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	45. Chapter 45

\---------------------Your POV---------------------------

The first thing that had registered is the warmth that had surrounded you. Your body felt immensely heavy, as you tried to open your eyes. However, it seemed easier said than done.

There was an odd sensation on your face, though. It was something warm. No, not warm, burning hot on your skin. But, it also felt wet, thick too. Almost like the syrup, Steve had added when he served those odd breakfast delicacies, called pancakes.

Once more, you fought against your closed eyelids, forcing them to open. Everything was blurry, odd blobs of colors mixed together. Next, came hearing. Which, oddly enough, seemed to be only of consistent yelling and the occasional blast of an explosion.

Blinking, you slowly regained the sight around you. 

There were three things that had registered when you could finally see.

One: Steve was cradling you.

Two: He was hunched over you.

Three: There was blood.

So. Much. Blood.

Your eyes widen, as your (E/C) eyes bore into Steve's sky blue ones. But, the funny thing is, there didn't seem to be a wound on Steve's body and he didn't seem to be staring at you.

Which brought you to the question, 'Is the person whom Steve is staring at, the one who is injured?'

Although you had somehow managed to catch onto this thought, your processing abilities seem to have dulled considerably. As you lolled your head to the side, to see the carnage of whose blood soaks both you and the Captain.

Your pupils contracted in shock, as your breath hitches. 

There....was no way, right?

This is just some....some realistic nightmare, right?

This couldn't be happening again, right?

That William had a missing gap in his abdomen. It was large, so large that you could probably see through it. But, the blood obscured that. Is it even possible for a body to carry what much blood?

"W-William?" You whimpered.

William's head had slowly risen, smiling at you with blood-coated teeth, as he says, "G-Good to see you awake, darli-ling bluebird."

As the words passed through the air and to your ears, he had collapsed. Blood splashing around his body in some gruesome version of a splattered painting.

"No!" You screamed, as you wrenched yourself away from Steve's arms, and practically stumbling over to him.

You turned William over onto his back, resting his head onto your lap, you managed to choke out a "Why?"

"Cou-ldn-n't.....let the othe-r guy.....take all the....cre-dit." He joked, before coughing wetly. Blood flowing from his mouth.

"You idiot. Why do such a stupid thing? Why get yourself hurt?" You berated, as tears built up at the corner of your eyes.

William chuckled, as he said, "Well, ma-ybe beca-use......t-the other gu-y.....ther-e was too.....too idiot-tic to.....m-move quic-kly enough."  
"But, you're so badly hurt." You say, bowing your head over his, to hide the tears that are casting streaks down your cheeks.

"P-Perks abou-ut....bei-ng Davy.....Jones, you do-on't di-ie......fro-m someth-thing lik-ke......this." William wheezes.

"But–" You whimper, however it was cut off by a hand stroking your cheek, causing your head to snap up.

"Shhh. Don't cr-ry. I.....hat-te it...whe-en you cry. Just.....d-do me.....a favo-or." William says as he brushes your tears away with his bloodstained hand.  
"What?" You ask as you place your hand atop his.

"Be hap-py....fo-or me." As he says this, his body seems to be fading. Turning translucent, like shallow water on a clear sunny day.

Your eyes widen, as a small gasp leaves your lips. Before you give a small, shaking smile, as you say, "Y-Yes. I will do not fret yourself. But, w-why are you fading?"

You tried to not let the panic leak through your voice as you asked, but it seemed that William still caught onto it.

He simply gave a smile, saying, "I a-am.....return-ning to th-e seas,......I have be-en on-n......la-and fo-or far too lon-ng......Yo-ou see, I had Nifsar-ra cast-t a....a spe-ell, to allo-ow me......to wa-lk amon-ng t-the...la-ands......befo-ore the te-en years....ha-ave arriv-ved."

There was a small pause of silence. The only sound is the battle of Nifsara and her minions against Davy Jones's crew, Atlantians, and the Avengers.  
However, that small silence was soon broken by William asking two things of you, "Ca-an......I vi-isit yo-u, wh-hen.......te-en years com-me?"

You nod, giving a smile as you say, "Of course. I just hope you do not mind Steve. He will most likely be apart of my....my new happiness."  
William let's out a weak chuckle, saying, "I-I ma-ay bot-ther him."

You gave a weak laugh in return, saying, "It is only fair, I guess."

"An-nd.....on-ne mor-re thing?" 

"What is it?" You asked, brushing William's hair away from his face.

"Si-sing for m-me. On-ne las-st.....time?"

"Yes. For you...I shall sing."

You opened your mouth and began to sing the melody.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASe0q5D2Ubs

Once you had finished singing, you looked down to see that William had closed his eyes. He looked peaceful.

His body, though once transparent, had now begun to fully disappear, before vanishing altogether. Thus, leaving nothing behind, but a blue orb that rests in your palm.

You gave a quiet chuckle, as you whisper, "Blue really does suit you, you know."

You gently lifted the orb to the dark obsidian-clouded sky, the orb danced in your palm, before circling down your arm and to your lips. You smiled, saying, "Stealing one last kiss, too? My future lover will not be pleased."

The orb shook as if laughing, climbing once more up your arm and into your hand, before moving further upwards. You stretched your arm as far as it could reach, before the blue orb slowly floated upwards, brushing against your fingertips, as it went out of reach. But, still, you kept your arm in place, watching as the orb soon vanished into the skies above.

You heard crunching of gravel, as a hand rests upon your shoulder. You slowly brought your hand down, before resting it into your lap, as you stare down at it. Your hair obscured your view of Steve before you looked up at him. A new burning fire in your eyes, as you say, "Let us end this. Together."

Steve nodded, as he straightened. He lent his hand out to you, which you grasped with renewed vigor, before being helped up to your own feet.

You and Steve march towards the battle-grounds of Nifsara.

Towards the final battle.


	46. Chapter 46

\---------------------Your POV---------------------------

You and Steve had managed to run past the obstacles of Merari, thanks to everyone working together. You watched in your peripheral vision, as the Atlantians (who arrived shortly after you were unconscious, as backup), fight off any of the rotting corpses, who tried to get in your way.

Unfortunately, though, it seems that soon after William had returned to the seas, his crew had done the same. Returning to the underworld to later serve on the Flying Dutchman.  
You shook your head, clearing your thoughts.

'This is no time to be daydreaming.'

After another minute or two of running, you could finally see Nifsara fighting against Thor and Loki.

"About time you showed up!" Sam shouted, as he swooped down and picked up a Merari, only to drop it from a few hundred feet in the air.

"Sincerest apologies. We were dealing with some unfinished business." You say as you sliced a Merari in the chest, causing it to dissolve into ashes.

"Rogers! I believe it is time to use that sword of yours!" Loki growled as he dodged a red energy ball.

Steve looked to you for a moment, before nodding to each other. Quickly unsheathing the sword, you charged at Nifsara.

"Hmph. Let's see what you're capable of, little fish." Nifsara growls, as you and her lunge towards each other.

You dodged each blow, being sure to keep her occupied, as Steve tried to find an opening to attack.

'Tch. This is becoming troublesome.' You thought bitterly.

However, that simple thought had cost you, as you were kicked back. Nifsara, using her staff, rammed it against your stomach. You opened your mouth, coughing up saliva and blood. 

You gripped onto the staff tightly, as you glared at her.

"Any last words, puny fish?" She asks as she summons a red energy ball in her free hand.

"Yeah, in fact, I do. As a comrade once said, 'bite me'!"

You heard Bucky laugh loudly from a distance away, as Steve charged her from behind. However, Nifsara seemed to have sensed it, for she sent the energy ball towards him.  
"Steve!" You yell as dirt and debris flew up, casting a smoke screen.

You struggled against the staff that is digging into your stomach, keeping eye contact with the area on where Steve should be.

Keyword: should.

You suddenly heard the sound of something piercing through flesh. The sound of bone and sinew being torn apart, as a metal blade appears in the center of Nifsara's chest.

You would've laughed at the look on her face if it weren't for the next few seconds.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as Nifsara pulled a small dagger attached to her leg, before turning and jamming it into Steve's chest.

Your eyes widened in horror, Nifsara letting out a victorious laugh, as she dissolves into ash. 

You could only watch as Steve looks towards you in shock, before falling back. You let out a small gasp, as you scramble up onto your feet, dashing to Steve's side. You looked over where the dagger had pierced. 

"No. No, no, nononono! You are going to be fine. I-It's nothing. It-Its just a small wound. I can fix this." You mutter incoherently, quickly taking out the dagger. You could hear Steve choking on his own blood, as you looked around you. Unfortunately, it seemed everyone was still busy trying to fight off the remaining Merari. 

You struggled to remain calm. Looking for any kind of water source. But, it seemed that your luck was out. There didn't seem to be any usable water around.

You looked to Steve's face, only to catch that he is slowly closing his eyes.

"No. No! You are not leaving me. Not you too. Please! J-Just hold on, I-I...." You choked out a sob, as you placed both of your hands into his face, forcing his head to look towards you.

"I love you. I love you. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou. I'll say it as many times as need be! Just hold on, please!" You begged.

That was when an idea came to mind. It was crazy, stupid, and could possibly have Steve hating you for the rest of your eternity, but it would be well worth it.

"As long as you are alive, I do not care." You mutter, as you gently release his face.

Slowly, you bring up your arm to your mouth, your teeth growing sharp as it draws nears.

"Mph!" You grunt, squeezing your eyes shut, as you take a large chunk of flesh from your arm.

Your mouth filled with copper, as you chewed, before leaning down and placing your own lips upon his, before transferring it over. Once you were sure he had managed to swallow it, you leaned back. Watching as a dribble of blood slithered down from his mouth to his jawline, before continuing downwards, where it dripped off into a small puddle of blood.

Your vision was growling bleak from the severe blood loss from your arm. But, you fought it off, waiting to see Steve stir once more.

However, before darkness finally claimed you, all you could think was...

'Oh, gods....do not tell me it didn't work.'  
—  
—  
—  
\------------------------Time Skip---------------------------

You had your legs pulled up to your chest, arms wrapped around them, as your buried your face deeper into your arms, hoping to drown out the continuous beeping while sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, but you refused to look up. You knew who it was, but you didn't want to acknowledge them.

"It's not your fault. You tried to do what was best. That's all that counts." Bucky's soft voice carries over the beeping.

"Please–" You rasped, voice cracking from disuse, "leave me be."

Bucky remained quiet, as he removed his hand. You heard his footsteps echo away from you, before stopping just briefly enough to say, "He wouldn't want to see you like this."  
You remained quiet, favoring to bury your head further into your arms. The bandage on the arm that you, yourself, tore open was scratching uncomfortably at your cheek, but you didn't care, as Bucky let out an exasperated sigh, before finally leaving the room.

After a few minutes of being sure that no one else was going to enter, you slowly picked your head up. Your eyes scanned every part of the room, again, as you avoided a particular spot. But, seeing as how you could no longer keep your eyes away, you found your focus on the heart monitor. Letting out those ominous beeps that allows one to know if a person is still alive. Your eyes then darted to the nearby IV bag, before it trailed down the tubing, only to find it in the same place it had been for the past month.   
Steve Rogers.

Apparently, the Atlantians managed to deal with the rest of the Merari, as the Avengers quickly got you and Steve to the infirmary. You had awoken three days after the war was deemed over. 

However, Steve.....seemed to have gone into shock from the dagger piercing five centimeters from his heart. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the flesh that you had given him. But, as such, with the shock and the healing capabilities of your flesh, it was too much on the mortal body, even with the super soldier serum in his veins.  
He had fallen into a coma, and since your awakening, you had refused to leave the spot you were currently in.

You bit your lip, before slowly unraveling yourself. The bones and joints popping in place from having been in that position for far too long.

Steadily you placed one foot onto the floor then the other before you had slowly stood. You took the minimum steps needed to reach Steve's bedside, before gently grabbing the hand that was closest to you with both of yours.

Your bottom lip trembled, as you slowly kneeled to one knee, the other soon following after, until you were bowing your head over your clasped hands that held Steve's.  
"I have never begged for anything before–" You began, tears seeping into the edges of your eyes, before continuing, "but, this one time....please, I will beg or grovel before you.....If you guide Steve back home."

You sniffled, tears staining the stark white sheets below a darker color, as you continued, "Please, Poseidon......or William, the new Davy Jones......hear my pleas and bring him back to me."

\---------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

Everything was dark, as I stood looking around.

"Where am I?" I asked as the question echoed around me.

"Someplace that you of all people shouldn't be."

I turned quickly around, fists poised in front of me, ready for a fight.

"Hold it, soldier boy. It's just me." William stated as he crosses his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, as I lowered my fists.

"I should be asking you that," William says, as he steps closer until we're face to face.

"What do you mean? I don't even know where here is!" I exclaim, sounding exasperated.

"I call it the nugatory. Not exactly the heavens. Not exactly the underworld. Not exactly living. But, not exactly dead." William shrugged.

"So, that doesn't explain what you're doing here," I say, crossing my arms.

"Gods, you're dense. I do not see what (F/N) adores about you." William says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I glare at him, which only resulted in him chuckling, "Usually, I do not deal with cases from those who died on land. However, you're a special case."

"What do you mean 'special case'?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as how you were.....how to put it gently.....skewered by a creature that is from the sea. I have the option of 'guiding' you to one of two options." William answered.

"Which are?" I asked.

"Head to the heavens, or..." William paused.

"Or?"

"Or head back to the living. Back to (F/N)." William stated.

"Then that should be easy–" However, before I could continue, William interrupted.

"There's a catch, though."

"Which is?"

"(F/N) had given you her flesh, hence how you're able to return to the living. But, if you do go back, you will be spending her entire life-time with her. You will have to watch your comrades age and die, as you stay young. You have to watch as the world changes around you, as you stay the same. Are you sure you want this?" William asked.

I opened and closed my mouth. I wavered as I thought over my options.

I let out a sigh, before saying, "I–"


	47. Chapter 47

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

As you stayed kneeling, head bowed, the alarms to the heart monitor began to blare throughout the quiet room.

Your head instantly snapped up, eyes wide and fearful as you stood, before running to the door leading out of the infirmary, shouting, "Tony! Bruce! Someone, please! Something's happening!"

You watched. Tony, Bruce, and people dressed in garbs moving around Steve, all the while pushing you out. Once out of the room, you backed up, until you were pressed against the wall, before sliding down to the floor. You curled your knees to your chest, arms wrapped (once more) around them, as you buried your head deeply into their temporary comforts.

Your entire being shook, as you waited for the diagnosis.

'Please, do not let this end here. Please.' You begged silently, as the sound of a door creaking open is heard.

–  
–  
–  
–  
–

\------------------------Time Skip---------------------------

You looked through the different pictures of the Avengers since that day. Slowly turning the pages that were filled with smiling faces and newspaper clippings. 

A sad and gentle smile made its way onto your face, as you saw a picture of Steve from a news article. You gently ran your fingertips over his face, before a high pitched cry interrupted the small moment.

You gave a small, light chuckle. Shutting the large photo-book, you set it atop of a nearby table that sat beside the rocking chair that you were currently sitting in.

You sighed, getting up, before making your way to the moderately large, wooden crib. There, squirming with a red, tear-stained face, was an infant that looked no older than 3 months.

"Ohh, what's the matter? Are you hungry?" You cooed, as you picked up the small, infant boy.

You took up a nearby bottle freshly filled with milk, as you tried feeding him. But, he refused, turning his head away from his meal.

You gave another soft chuckle, as you set the bottle down, saying, "Ah. I see. You're just grumpy that daddy isn't here, huh? But, needn't worry, he is just visiting a few friends."

That caused a whimper from the baby, causing you to smile, "Yeah, I know. I swear you're just like him. Look like him, too."

You decided to take a seat in the rocking chair, placing the baby in your lap, as you reached for the photo album. Flipping through it, as you showed off all the pictures, explaining who each person was. There was even a picture of William standing next to everyone. Arms crossed, a somewhat scowl on his face, as he stared at the camera.

You laughed, as you pointed to the picture explaining who that 'angry looking person' was.

However, even as you explained the pictures and the memories behind them, the child in your arms still squirmed and jostled about.

"I swear. You have more energy than that father of yours." You giggled.

A small pause, as you rocked the baby in your arms, before saying, "Say, how about a lullaby? Would that calm you?"

Instantly, the squirming and whining calmed, causing you to chortle, saying, "Yep. Exactly like your father. He loves hearing me sing."

You got up from the chair, as you opened your mouth before a soft lullaby filled the pastel-colored room.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU

After you were done singing, you felt arms wrap around your torso, as a chin rested upon your shoulder. You smiled, as you turned your head to your lover......to your husband.

"Hello, Steve. How was your visit with William and the others?" You asked as you handed your child off to its father.

"Fine. Though, it seems, that William still has a problem with me." He pouted, before smiling down at his son.

"Well, you would be upset too, if someone took away your ex-lover." You laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I suppose so." He says as he puts the infant in the crib.

"I still can't believe it, though." He suddenly mutters.

"What? Are you still going on about the fact that we named our son 'William'?" You say, placing your hands on your hips in an exasperated manner.

"No. That it's been nearly a thousand years since that war with Nifsara." He says, looking down at his son affectionately.

"Yes, I know. But, at least your comrades at still.....somewhat?.......alive." You say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah yes. Joining the Flying Dutchman. I guess you're right in that part. Though, Tony is still being a pain in the ass to William." Steve chuckled.

"Mmh." You hummed, as you stared down at the infant with as much love and adoration a mother can give.

\-----------------------Steve's POV---------------------------

I stare at (F/N), smiling.

I still remember clearly what had happened all those years ago.

"I have a deal I want to make, though," I say, crossing my arms in defiance.

William raised an eyebrow, as he asks, "That is?"

"When my comrades die, let them join the Flying Dutchman. That way, you have new and powerful crewmembers, and I can see my friends. Seeing as how you can visit land every ten years." I proposed.

"What makes you think I'll agree?" William asks.

"For one: we will most likely be able to move to Atlantis not only when everyone is deceased, but when everyone else begins to notice how we aren't exactly 'normal'.  
"So? What does that have to do with me?" 

"Well, considering what Atlantis is, I believe you're allowed to visit whenever, considering that Atlantis isn't exactly 'land'.

"And the second part?" 

I grit my teeth, as I bit out the next part.

"(F/N) will be able to keep her promise of visiting you, not to mention that when we move to Atlantis, you will not only be able to see (F/N) whenever, _as a friend _. But, I'll be able to see mine too. It's a win-win situation."__

__William seemed to be in deep thought, before saying, "It's a deal."_ _

__With that, we were about to shake hands, until..._ _

__"Oh. I almost forgot something." William suddenly says._ _

__"What?"_ _

__William suddenly landed a punch onto my left cheek, sending me flying onto the ground._ _

__"That's for making (F/N) cry."_ _

__With that, he helped me back up, before shaking hands._ _

__Since then, (F/N) and I had gotten married about 300 years ago. Everyone was present for the large ceremony, thanks to Poseidon._ _

__200 years afterward, we had our first born child, thus naming him (after arguing over many names later) William. After the new Davy Jones, William Turrel Sawyer._ _

__I smiled at the small reverie, as I wrapped my arms around (F/N)'s swollen stomach._ _

__"How's our little unborn troublemaker doing?" I laughed._ _

__(F/N) pouted, as she said, "They're doing well. Surprisingly deciding to not kick my insides every ten seconds. I blame you for their active movements."_ _

__I laughed, as we both decided to rest on the nearby couch._ _

__"It was nice of Poseidon to allow us to live in the castle," I mutter, as I lay on (F/N)'s lap._ _

__"Yeah, well, what do you expect? He enjoys the little one." She says, as she gently cards her fingers through my hair._ _

__I let out a soft hum, as I close my eyes, before asking, "Can you sing something?"_ _

__"I just did, not too long ago " (F/N) huffed teasingly._ _

__"Yeah, but that was for the baby." I shoot back._ _

__"Then what kind of song do you want?"_ _

__I smiled, as I looked her in the eyes, before saying, "Sing a song of love."_ _

__The  
End_ _


	48. Bloopers/Gag Reels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had requested this.

"On the count of three," Steve says, lifting the woman's limp body up.

"One."

"Two"

"Three!" With that, he heaves the woman over the edge and to Bucky.

'Bang!'

"Ow! Dammit, Sebastian!" You complain, rubbing your sore head.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Sebastian says as he tries to get up from the tangled heap that you and him made.

"Well, I guess this one's going in the bloopers." Chris laughs.

"Oh hah hah." You say sarcastically.

-  
-  
-

You went to turn to look into the camera, saying, "The things that we saw are called Merarmi–sh*t!"

You hear laughing from off stage.

"Yeah, it's funny for you. I didn't sign up for this in drama school." You grumbled.

You hear both Chris H. and Jeremy start laughing, as Jeremy says, "You went to drama school?"

You give a frustrated sigh, as the director yells, "Cut!"

-  
-  
-  
-

Steve cradles you gently, as he holds you bridal-style, speaking in an Italian accent, "If-a not for humanity-a, then do it-a for her-a. Or, me-a Mario!"

You pursed your lips together, as you shook with suppressed laughter.

"Cut!"

-  
-  
-

"And it's all because of a little mermaid who couldn't give up her past!" Pietro shouts.

"Pietro, shut yo bubble gum, dum dum, looking ass the f*ck up." You say, causing everyone to break into laughter.

-  
-  
-

You lunge forward to grab Fury by the collar of his shirt but tripped over some of the fake medical wires.

"Are you okay?" Tom asks, looking at you worriedly, as every else stifles their laughter.

"Fine. Just thought the floor looked lonely and decided to give it a surprise hug." Your muffled voice came from out of the camera's view.

-  
-  
\- 

"It's good to see that you're healthy enough to answer questions," Fury says, as he walks over to the edge of the pool.

"Fury, do you know her?"

"No, but he has encountred–f*ck!" You shout.

"Mmmhm. That's right, seeing a sly motherf*cker walkin' towards you, you lose your damn lines" Samuel says, as he walks back off camera.

The laughter from behind the camera can be easily heard.

-  
-  
-

"So, they could what? Sing 'Under the Sea' all day long?" Tony huffs, crossing his arms.

"Unda da sea~! Unda da sea~!" You sang under your breath, causing Robert to break character.

"That's it. I officially hate working with you." He says, before walking off camera.

"Yeah! Accomplishments!" You shout as you do a victory pose while laying down.

-  
-  
-

End of gag reel/bloopers.


End file.
